


As I Am

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathroom Sex, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Shower Sex, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody should be forced to conform into a mold. Even the one that was used to create you was destroyed the day you were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair, and winner of the 2006 Dragon’s Treasure Award- Gold. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware.  
>  **  
> **  
> Note: Many characters have been deliberately drawn out of character for the telling of this AU tale. Tale is primarily AU with some canon elements.  
> 

“Joseph!”

A pair of amber eyes stared stonily at the ceiling as slender fingers picked idly at the cheap, flannel coverlet on his bed.

“Joseph, I am not telling you again!”

Suddenly, the expressive eyes flared, and the slim teen in question jolted out of bed. “And I’m not telling _you_ again that my name _isn’t_ Joseph! Perhaps if you’d address me by…”

The bedroom door flung open and Molly Kawai- who had _never_ ceded to the Japanese way of giving her surname first- glared in at her son, every inch of her five foot, six inch, slender frame trembling with barely suppressed rage. “Don’t you _dare_!” she hissed, her eyes flashing as angrily as those of the teen glaring back at her. “Don’t you _dare_ say his name in _my_ house!” The woman continued her rant, despite the fact that her son had opened his mouth to rebut. “And don’t think for a _minute_ that I’ll use that ridiculous, heathen first name that he insisted upon.” The rage in her eyes faded a bit, pushed aside by a look of almost cruel smugness. “Of course, if you don’t like it, I’d be more than happy to speak to your caseworker and see about arranging… _other_ accommodations for you. No?” she asked snidely, her pleasure increasing as she watched her son drop his gaze. “Hnn… I thought as much. Now get dressed; there’s trash to be taken out, and then Hiroto will be here to take you to school- at least _that_ way I know you’ll get there. He’s such a good boy,” she continued as she moved down the hall, careful to keep her voice level high enough for Jou to hear. “Why couldn’t I have been blessed with such a son?”

“Because you spread your legs for anyone who pulled an income over four digits who _didn’t_ know your reputation, and Dad was the only bastard stupid enough to get you knocked up,” the blonde muttered as he moved toward his closet, whirling around angrily when a knock sounded at his door again. “It’s open; why bother… Shi-chan?” Jou’s anger abated slightly as he looked into his sister’s sad, worried eyes.

“Why do you do that, Onii-chan?” the girl questioned, sitting down on the edge of his bed.”

“Careful,” Jou grunted, tossing her a look over his shoulder as he reached for one of his uniforms. Grimacing at its pompous design and overly-bright blue color, he laid it next to his sister. “Your mother hears you using Japanese ‘in her house’, and she’s likely to come undone…” the blonde paused and snorted derisively. “Despite the fact that we’re living _in_ Japan.”

“She’s your mother too, Jou,” Shizuka sighed, but not without a worried look toward the open door. “And you should treat her…”

“And I’m her son,” Jou hissed, yanking the black silk tank-shirt in which he’d slept over his head, tossing it to the floor, and quickly replacing it with a white, cotton undershirt. “Maybe if she’d stop treating me like I’m some kind of punishment sent to her from the nine pits of hell, we could reach an understanding.”

Shizuka sighed again and pushed herself off of the bed, stooping down to pick up the discarded shirt. “Free love?” she gasped, interpreting the two silver kanji symbols that had been hand brushed onto the material. “Onii-chan, you should be careful! If mother were to find out you were…” The girl hesitated, unable to bring herself to say the word. “Well, if she were to find out about _that_ , on top of everything _else_ , you’d end up in foster care for certain!”

Jou snickered and picked his uniform pants up from the bed, encouraging Shizuka out of the door with a jerk of his head. “No sweat, Imouto,” he chuckled dryly, waiting for her to exit. “It’s not like it says, ‘I’m gay, come stick your…’” Jou trailed off, remembering to whom it was he was speaking. “Sorry,” he apologized sheepishly. “Besides, I doubt if she could translate the Kanji if she tried. Now go on,” the blonde continued, flashing his sister a reassuring smile. “I need to get dressed and get the trash out, before ‘Mr. Perfect’ gets here.”

Jou’s smile vanished as soon as the door closed. Sighing heavily, he sat down, lightly running his fingers over the expertly brushed characters that he himself had added to the silk material. Despite the front he had put up for his sister, the blonde was more than a little worried about his circumstances. He knew he should be grateful that his mother had accepted him back into her house; when he had been taken from his father’s custody, she could have just as easily put him into a foster home. As a matter of fact, she had just about insisted on it- until the judge had coolly informed her that not many people would be willing to take in a boy who had been involved in a gang, despite the fact that Jou had been driven there by his father’s alcoholic tendencies. Even then she hadn’t wavered, until the judge had reminded her of the child-rearing allowance that she would be passing up should she continue to refuse. At that, she had acquiesced, but not without casting a look at Jou that was full of resentment and dislike. It was _still_ all he could see when he met her gaze, despite the fact that the case had closed over two months ago.

“Joseph!”

“Yes, Mother,” the blonde replied, the politeness in his voice belying the scowl on his face. “I’m just finishing up. Kami knows we wouldn’t want to keep Honda waiting, ne?” he continued in a mutter, scrunching up his nose as he picked up the white briefs the woman had bought for him, having been absolutely horrified when she’d found- and thrown away- the few undergarments that the blonde _had_ owned. Dropping them to the floor and toeing them disdainfully under his bed, Jou slid commando into the uniform pants, feeling a bit better at his act of defiance, as small as it was. Carefully tucking his substantial member to the side, he fastened the button and zip and then pulled on his socks, finally trudging down the stairs to the back door and the receptacle bins.

As he hauled the first one out to the curb, his mind wandered to the brunette that his mother was constantly touting as the ‘perfect son’. He and Honda Hiroto had known each other when they were younger, and had been good friends before Jou’s parents had split and the blonde had been taken across Domino by his father. But, due to the distance, and the fact that Jounouchi Maro was never sober enough to drive anyway, the friendship had quickly died, as had most of Jounouchi’s other ties to life before the divorce. Eventually the blonde had grown tired of the isolation, and had formed _new_ ties, gaining acceptance and quickly climbing the ranks in one of the most feared and renowned gangs in Domino, led by none other than the infamous Hirutani himself. If anything, Jou’s father had encouraged the activity; not only did it keep ‘the brat’ out of his way, but the personal connection to the seamier aspects of Domino made it easier for the man to maintain his own habits and perversions. So life had continued, one male delighting in drugs, alcohol and women, and the other reveling in freedom, acceptance, and self-discovery, until, the police finally intervened and took the teen away from his father. After that, _neither_ Jounouchi was the person he’d been before the divorce seven years prior.

As the blonde returned to the house, he heard his mother speaking with a young male in the kitchen. If anything, knowing that Honda was there filled him with trepidation, and he grew angry with himself for being nervous at the thought of re-meeting the other. ‘Come on, Katsuya,’ he coached himself as he toed off his shoes at the door. ‘Don’t write him off that quickly, ne? I mean, just because he was a bit of a mama’s boy back then, and Molly _still_ likes him, it doesn’t mean it’s a guaranteed failure. And, if you end up _too_ different, Domino High’s one of the biggest private schools in the city; I’m sure you’ll find _someone/ _to hang around with.’ Taking a deep breath and throwing on a grin, Jou stepped into the kitchen, only to falter and mentally groan at the sight of the perfectly groomed, tidy-haired, varsity jacketed brunette speaking with his mother. ‘Fuck…’ he thought sourly, trying to maintain his smile. ‘Captain America comes to Japan…’__

__Almost as if sensing Jou’s presence, the brunette turned around, his instant smile and extended hand merely adding to the other’s internal disgruntlement. “Jounouchi!” Honda greeted, enveloping the blonde’s slender hand in a hearty shake. “It’s a pleasure to…”_ _

__“Actually, Hiroto,” Molly interrupted firmly, her eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly at Jou. “My son is going by the name of ‘Joseph’, now.”_ _

__“Sure thing, Ms. Kawai,” Honda said easily, flashing the woman a smile before turning back to Jou. “I don’t blame you a bit, man,” he continued, his hazel eyes full of pity. “What with your namesake and all…”_ _

__“In case you’ve _both_ have forgotten,” Jou replied stiffly, sidestepping Honda to reach into the refrigerator. “My name is _actually_ …” The blonde looked up as the heavy white door slammed closed, nearly trapping his hand between the seals._ _

__“I refuse to have this discussion with you _again_!” his mother snapped, her eyes flashing furiously as she moved between the teen and the refrigerator. Her expression faded to one of contrition as she turned her gaze back to Honda. “I apologize for my son’s behavior,” she said, her tone every bit as stiff as her son’s had been. “I only hope that, one day, he will be the boy that you are, and be appreciative of what I am attempting to do for him. But you two had better scoot,” she continued, forcing out a trill of laughter in an attempt to ease the discomfort on Honda’s face. “I know it’s not far, but you need to take Joseph to register.”_ _

__Filled with resentment toward the brunette, despite the fact that he knew it wasn’t his fault, Jou watched as Honda bowed respectfully to his mother and then moved into the foyer to put on his shoes. Sighing heavily, he turned back to the refrigerator, intent on getting his lunch and getting out before he could be further reprimanded, only to find the door once again pushed shut._ _

__“And what do you think you are doing?” Jou looked at his mother, trying to keep his eyes and his voice non-confrontational._ _

__“I’ve not eaten breakfast, as I had to tend to the trash; I was going to grab my lunch and an apple and…”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t think so,” his mother replied, the triumphant look in her eyes belying her soft tone of voice. “Perhaps a day of hunger will refresh your memory as to who controls your life now. Now get out of my house; I won’t have Hiroto late for school because of the likes of you. Well?”_ _

__“Yes, Ma’am,” Jou muttered, once again dropping his gaze. Hurriedly, he threw on his sneakers and grabbed his satchel, trying to ignore the pangs of hunger as he stepped out of the door._ _

__“Parents,” Honda greeted, his tone a bit _too_ hearty for Jou’s liking. “What a pain, eh?” the brunette continued as they moved down the sidewalk. “Just last night my mom was all over me, because Miho and I drank the last of the milk.”_ _

__Jou shot the other an incredulous glance. “Yeah,” he snorted, his tone slightly derisive. “That’s _exactly_ the same as refusing to let you use your name. So,” he continued after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “Who’s Miho? Your sister?”_ _

__“No,” Honda chuckled, giving the blonde a wink. “My girlfriend. I’ll introduce her to you once we get to school. I’m sure she’ll be waiting for me with Yugi and Anzu. Hey!” he continued, grinning down at the blonde. “I’m sure I could convince her to set you up with a friend; we’d have a load of fun on a triple date, don’t you think?”_ _

__‘Hardly,’ Jou thought, giving the brunette a noncommittal shrug as he suppressed a shudder at the thought of an evening surrounded by the uber-hetero and his group of friends. The blonde rolled his eyes as Honda chuckled again._ _

__“Shy, are you?” he teased, mistaking the reason behind Jou’s silence as he nudged the other with his shoulder. “Well, that’s okay. I guess I probably _should_ let you get adjusted first. We do tend to have some pretty wicked times.”_ _

__“Hnn, I’m sure,” Jou deadpanned in response, unable to help himself. “Those post soccer game parties in Mama’s basement certainly can turn wild…”_ _

__“You have no idea,” Honda returned solemnly, once again astounding the blonde with his lack of perspicacity. “This one time…”_ _

__Jou mentally groaned and then suddenly stifled a snicker. ‘Fuck, if he follows up with ‘at band camp’, I’m gonna lose it…’ Sighing and rolling his eyes as Honda started in on a soccer team story instead, he tuned the brunette out until they reached the school._ _

__“Thanks, man,” he interrupted, forcing a grin to his face as they stopped in front of the shoe lockers. “I think I can take it from here. The office is right there anyway, ne?” Jou pointed toward the placard that read ‘office’._ _

__“Yes,” Honda confirmed, deftly removing his shoes and sliding into his slippers. “Come on, let’s…”_ _

__“I said I can take it from here. Thanks.”_ _

__“And I told Ms. Kawai that I would see you to the office,” Honda stated firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and looking determinedly at the blonde._ _

__“Kami,” Jou sighed, scowling as he tossed his shoes into the locker. “Do you _always_ do what the adults tell you to?” The blonde had to bite back a laugh as Honda gaped in surprise._ _

__“Of course I do! Don’t you?” This time Jou couldn’t hold back his chuckle; shaking his head in amused disbelief, he stepped into the office._ _

__*****_ _

__Jou sighed as he looked down at his schedule, his countenance brightening as he read his final class for the day- Art History and Appreciation. ‘Finally, something to look forward to,’ he thought with a grimace as he recalled the rest of his day. It wasn’t the classes that were giving him trouble; despite his less than spectacular past, he was a fairly good student. Rather, it was the company that had been forced upon him. True to his word to Jou’s mother, Honda had followed him into the office, and had then proceeded to practically drag the blonde to meet his small group of friends once Jounouchi had received his schedule. Just as Jou had mentally predicted, the other three were as straight laced- and as straight- as Honda himself, the only surprise being the wild colour and styling of the brunette’s best friend’s hair._ _

__“He can’t help it,” Honda had defended immediately upon seeing Jou’s surprised look. “It just grows that way.”_ _

__“And Oji-chan won’t let me dye it,” Yugi had pouted, annoying Jou even further by following the moue with a giggle before turning an adoring glance to the petite brunette that was his girlfriend. “But, lucky for me, Anzu-chan loves me as I am.”_ _

__The girl’s sweet reply had nearly nauseated the blonde; even recalling it hours later caused his lithe frame to shudder in disgust. ‘And society thinks that we gays are the over-the-top, flamboyant ones when it comes to sex and romance…’ The rest of his day hadn’t gone much better; not only had he been forced to endure the foursome during lunch, but Honda had ended up in every one of his classes, jovially bantering with the sensei’s and correcting them on Jou’s name, and steering the blonde into group after group of jocks and their ‘perfect’ girlfriends. ‘It’s a good thing I _haven’t_ eaten today,’ Jou thought as he paused outside of his classroom, trying to convince his gnawing stomach of that fact. ‘I’d have probably vomited all over Mr. Clean by now, if I had.’ Pushing the humorous, if slightly disgusting, thought aside, the blonde walked through the door, a genuine smile forming for the first time all day as he breathed in a drought of the turpentine and paint scented air. Looking forward to what he was certain would be his first ‘Honda-free period’, Jou headed toward a trio of easels and stools, two of which were occupied by males his own age and, if his intuition counted for _anything_ , persuasion. He’d just about made it half way across the room, when an annoyingly familiar tenor called out “Joseph!”_ _

__“Kami,” Jou groaned, not even bothering to hide his dismay as Honda approached him. “What… did you and my mother _arrange_ for this?”_ _

__“Yes,” Honda said brightly, not realizing the blonde was merely being sarcastic. “Ms. Kawai seemed quite concerned about you, and when I offered to speak to Kanou-san about arranging the classes, I could _tell_ it was a relief off of her mind.”_ _

__“I’m sure it was,” Jou agreed dryly, casting a wistful glance at the other two males as he found himself steered toward the rear of the room where Yugi was waiting. “What, no soccer players this time?”_ _

__“Hardly,” Honda muttered, a disgruntled look settling on his features. “To tell you the truth,” he continued, lowering his voice. “I wouldn’t be in here, either; I consider meaningless fluff like this a waste of time.” Jou’s eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to rebut, but the brunette spoke right over him. “But, Kanou-san said that I needed to pad my transcript with at least _one_ ‘touchy-feely’ class so that the colleges will see just how ‘well-rounded’ I am.” Honda snorted and rolled his eyes, his actions conveying exactly how he felt about the suggestion. “Anyway, by the time he finally talked me into it, the others were all full, and I was left with this. Thankfully, I was able to talk Yugi into joining me, or …”_ _

__‘Or you would have been a good boy and came anyway,’ Jou thought mockingly when Honda abruptly fell silent with the sounding of the bell. Turning his attention to the sensei, the blonde lost himself in the lecture, his only trepidation coming when Gashu-san informed the class that one half of their grade would be decided by a thesis-like project that the sensei called a ‘museum treasure hunt’._ _

__“This is the project that we geared up for at the end of the last semester,” the Sensei continued, unwittingly adding to Jou’s anxiety. “You should be able to use the information that we discussed in class as a starting point. The rest of your grade will…” The sound of the classroom door opening caused Gashu-san to pause, and the entire classroom swiveled their heads toward the latecomer, Jou being no exception. The blonde’s eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch as the epitome of male perfection entered the room and, much to Jou’s delight, claimed a stool at the trio of easels next to where he was seated._ _

__“My apologies, Gashu-sensei,” the gorgeous brunette stated deferentially, his pleasant tenor sending an imperceptible tremor through Jou’s slender frame. “My meeting ran over and…”_ _

__“That’s fine, Kaiba-kun,” the man interrupted politely, offering the teen an understanding smile. “Shoki-san informed me that you might be a little late. Now as I was saying,” he continued, turning his attention back to the class. “The rest of your grade will be judged on your abilities to correctly demonstrate the works of two separate periods by creating one painting and one sculpture…” Jou tried to concentrate on what the man was saying, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the late arrival. Suddenly, he felt the sensation of eyes upon him and, turning his head slightly, he met the intense, sapphire gaze of the object of his thoughts. His cheeks pinking slightly, Jou offered Kaiba a shy smile. Dropping his gaze and then casting one last peek up through his lashes at the brunette, the blonde turned back toward the sensei, completely unaware of the effect he’d had on the other, and more than pleased by the fact that the weight of that gaze almost immediately settled back upon him. “Now,” the Sensei was stating, “I’m not expecting you all to create masterpieces, but I _do_ expect you to be able to illustrate the difference between say, Matisse, and Reni.” Gashu-san peered expectantly at the class, and then turned his gaze to the clock. “Well,” he concluded, a wry smile forming on his features. “It seems as if my mouth has nearly run me out of time.” The man paused to chuckle with his students. “Free time for the last fifteen minutes,” he finally declared, clapping his hands together in an air of finality. “You may move around and visit, but don’t expect me to go so easy on you next time; just be sure you’re back in your seats by the time the bell rings.” The man’s words brought another bout of laughter from the class and, his anxiety dissipated by the sensei’s light-hearted manner, Jou slid off of his stool and headed to the podium, rolling his eyes when Honda got up and followed._ _

__“Pardon me, Sensei,” the blonde began politely, “But I have a few questions in regards to the museum project.”_ _

__“I’m sure you do,” Gashu-san replied with a chuckle, “And I’m glad that you took the initiative to come and speak to me…” the man trailed off, obviously searching for the newcomer’s name._ _

__“Katsuya,” Jou replied automatically, scowling as Honda immediately followed it with “Joseph!”_ _

__Gashu-san looked confused for a moment, and then chuckled as he turned to Jou. “Well?” he demanded, his kind eyes twinkling merrily. “Which is it?”_ _

__“My name is Jounouchi Katsuya,” Jou explained, casting a dark look at Honda. “I’ve gone by Jounouchi for most of my life, but ever since I’ve moved in with my mother…”_ _

__“Ahh, I see,” the sensei nodded understandingly, giving the blonde a kind smile. “I think it’s quite fine of you to honour her wishes, Katsuya-kun.” Gashu poked his head around Jou at Honda’s disapproving sound. “Honda-kun, is there something that I can assist you with?”_ _

__“No, Sensei,” the brunette replied. “I was just…”_ _

__“Well then, why don’t you go and chat with your classmates whilst Katsuya-kun and I discuss his questions, ne?” Honda opened his mouth to protest, but Gashu-san’s expression brooked no argument and, casting a dubious look at the pair, the brunette returned to his seat, leaning forward on his desk and peering intently at the blonde. “Now,” the man said, turning his attention back to Jou. “About getting you caught up…”_ _

__“Excuse me, Gashu-sensei,” Jou’s eyes widened slightly as Kaiba stepped into view and interrupted. “But I would be more than happy to assist…” The brunette trailed off and arched an elegant eyebrow in inquiry as he looked at Jou._ _

__“Katsuya,” the blonde offered softly, silently cursing himself as he felt his cheeks pink again._ _

__“I would be more than happy to assist Katsuya with the museum assignment.”_ _

__“I appreciate the offer, Kaiba-kun,” the sensei began dubiously. “But between your corporation and your _own_ schoolwork, are you certain that you’ll be able to find the time?”_ _

__Kaiba turned toward the blonde. “Do you have access to a computer with internet capabilities?” Upon receiving the blonde’s nod of affirmation, he turned back to the sensei. “As long as Katsuya doesn’t mind working in the evenings, we should have no problem working on the project via IM.”_ _

__“Very good,” the sensei agreed briskly, casting a smile at the two students. “I’ll leave you to it then.” Silently, Jou followed the brunette back to his stool, ignoring Honda’s impatient gesture as he waited for Kaiba to pull a notepad and pen from his attaché._ _

__“Here,” the brunette offered quietly, extending the items toward Jou. “Write down your IM, and I’ll look you up when I get home this evening.” Trying to fight back his blush, Jou jotted down his screen name, wishing that he’d changed it from the one Hirutani had assigned him, and wondering if the brunette would recognize the terminology._ _

__“Here,” he said, handing the paper back to Kaiba, the slightly defiant look in his eyes merely serving to add to the arousing picture he was unwittingly presenting to the other. “What time should I…” Before he could continue the sentence, the paper was pulled from his hand; jerking his head up in surprise, Jou found himself face to face with one of the males he’d been aiming to sit with when class had first started._ _

__“Who’s your friend, Kaiba-kun?” the ebony haired male queried, casually draping an arm around Jou’s shoulder and offering a petulant pout at the brunette’s scowl. “Well, Ryou? What does the paper say?”_ _

__“Interesting,” the snowy-haired male replied softly, offering Jou an almost lecherous grin despite his innocent appearance. “It seems to be a screen name of sorts: gingersnack69…”_ _

__“Really,” the other drawled, dropping his arm and stepping back, his emerald eyes scanning Jou from head to toe. “How… _intriguing_ …”_ _

__“Knock it off, Otogi,” Kaiba intervened evenly, rising to his feet and taking the paper from the other. “Besides, last I knew from being force-fed your endless prattle on the matter at the last association meeting, you had more than you could handle dealing with _this_ one.” The brunette emphasized his words by jerking his head toward the white-haired teen. “Never mind them,” he continued sardonically to Jou, placing the paper and pen back into his briefcase. “You’ll soon learn to tune them out, just like I have.”_ _

__“It’s alright,” Jou chuckled, unable to help himself upon seeing the near identical scowls form on the other two’s faces. “Believe me, it’s nice to meet _someone_ who’s not…”_ _

__“Joseph,” Honda broke in, his tone falsely bright as he clapped a hand down on the slender teen’s shoulder. “The bell is set to ring in about three minutes…” Casting a look of frustration at the other three males, the blonde shook off Honda’s hand and began to move toward his seat._ _

__“Katsuya,” Kaiba called out, pointedly ignoring Honda’s disapproving stare when Jou paused and turned back. “I’ll look for you on IM at nine.” Jou nodded, and offered the brunette a grateful smile, only to have it fade to a scowl as Honda once again grabbed his shoulder and steered him toward his seat._ _

__“Do you _mind_?” he growled, this time shoving the other’s hand off his arm, and rolling his eyes at the affronted expression in Honda’s eyes._ _

__“Excuse me,” Honda apologized stiffly. “I’m just trying to do as your mother asked and keep you from trouble. Believe me, Joseph,” he continued solemnly, casting a dark gaze toward Otogi and Ryou. “You don’t want to be associated with them.”_ _

__“And why not?” Jou asked coolly, already knowing the answer._ _

__“Well,” Honda began uncomfortably, looking to Yugi for assistance._ _

__“Otogi-kun and Ryou-kun are…” The wild haired teen broke off in an uncomfortable giggle._ _

__“Gay? Queer? _Lovers_?” Jou offered, snorting in amusement at the look of embarrassment on the other’s faces. “Yeah, I kinda gathered that. But why should that make a difference?”_ _

__“Because it’s not _natural_ ,” Honda hissed, his eyes narrowing at the two long-haired teens. “And I wouldn’t get too cozy with Kaiba Seto either, were I you.”_ _

__“And why not?” Jou repeated. “He’s intelligent, wealthy, in charge of a world-wide gaming corporation…” ‘Not to mention, absolutely fucking gorgeous,’ he added silently before snorting once again. “I’m sure my mother would _more_ than approve, ne?”_ _

__“He’s a jerk, that’s why,” Honda declared. “He has no friends, and he doesn’t get involved in _any_ of the school functions, extra-curricular, or otherwise. Besides,” he snorted, “If he’s all chummy with Otogi Ryuji, chances are he’s a fag, too.”_ _

__“Honda!” Yugi gasped, and then giggled, “You’re _so_ bad…”_ _

__“Hnn,” Jou mused, the contemplating expression on his face belying his anger at the other. “Homosexual by association, and an ass to boot, ne?” Suddenly his eyes hardened and he pinned the brunette with a glare. “I mean, the fact that he runs his own corporation in addition to going to school, and the fact that Otogi’s in the same business as Kaiba couldn’t have a _thing_ to do with _either_ of your speculations, could it, now?” The bell rang, and Jou pushed himself out of his chair with a scowl. “And you think _he’s_ an ass?” Ignoring the stunned looks on Honda’s and Yugi’s faces, the blonde strode for the door._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Jou sighed in relief as he shut the door to his room. Ravenous by the time he’d gotten home, he’d immediately headed for the kitchen, only to have his mother come in and demand to know where Honda was. Knowing that his punishment would only be worse if he lied- because he _certainly_ couldn’t count on the other to cover for him- he’d told the woman that he’d taken off without the brunette. Needless to say, his mother had been furious, and it was only because Shizuka had begged her that Jou had been permitted to eat. Immediately after dinner, Molly had marched him to the Honda household so that he could apologize in person for his rudeness, beaming at Honda when the brunette had jovially forgiven him, and then forcing Jou to endure another fifteen minutes of thinly veiled insults and comparisons as she spoke with Honda’s mother. Once they’d returned home, she’d presented the blonde with a list of chores, ignoring his protests that he needed to start his homework. “Kami, I can’t _believe_ that guy!” the blonde muttered, picking at the skin that was sloughing off of his water wrinkled fingers. “Like life around here wasn’t bad enough!” Sighing in frustration, Jou flopped down onto his bed and reached for his history text. “At least ‘Mr. Perfect’ didn’t mention _why_ I left his ass behind…” Suddenly his gaze snapped to his alarm clock, the thought bringing Kaiba Seto to his mind. “Fuck! Nine- thirteen!” Tossing his text to the floor, Jou slid off of the bed and strode over to his desk, hurriedly booting up his laptop, and silently cursing his mother and Honda the entire time it took for the windows program to load. Grateful for the continuous, wireless internet, he clicked on his IM icon and signed in, only to realize he had _no_ idea what screen name to search for. “Damn it!” he groaned, sliding down in his seat in dejection. “I so can’t believe that I missed him and fucked this up!”

BEWD96: Nice of you to join me, GingerSnack69…

Jou’s eyes lit up, and a ridiculously happy grin formed on his face. “He waited for me…”

GingerSnack69: Kami, _please_ don’t call me that; **face palms** I so should have changed my screen name ages ago.

BEWD96: Why? I find it to be quite humorous. Though I truly feel amber is more your colour than ginger…

Jou felt his pulse quicken at the implication that the brunette knew what his screen name meant. Chewing his lip, he decided to test the waters.

GS69: **blushes, mumbles** I so can’t believe you know what the terminology stands for…

The blonde held his breath, waiting for Kaiba’s reply.

BEWD96: Why not? _Anyone_ could figure out the 69, except maybe that idiot Honda. And as for the rest, they don’t call me a genius for nothing.

Unsure _how_ to take the response, Jou pushed a little bit harder.

GS69: **arches eyebrow** and is that the _only_ reason you know the terminology? **teases** Your _genius_?

The brunette didn’t reply right away and, after several moments of ‘silence’ had passed, Jou began to type an apology, only to finally receive a response from the other.

BEWD96: Would a genius waste his valuable time learning something like _that_ if it wasn’t relevant?

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh again in relief as he typed out his reply, only to pause when Kaiba jumped in again.

BEWD96: Besides, I gave you a clue in my screen name when I chose it; believe it or not, this is the first time I’ve communicated via IM. Until now, I’ve never had cause to spend time on it.

Jou grinned again, and then once more chewed his lip as he stared at Kaiba’s screen name. The BEWD was easy to figure out, given the CEO’s world renowned preference for that particular duel monster. ‘So, the clue must lie in the number,’ he mused as he continued to type his reply. ‘But what?’ Pushing the puzzle to the back of his mind, he continued the conversation.

GS69: **sighs in relief** My apologies, Kaiba-kun. I didn’t mean to offend you by suggesting otherwise. And I also apologize for running late tonight.

BEWD96: No apologies necessary, but I’ll strike you a deal. I’ll not call you GingerSnack69, if you drop the ‘-kun’ and just call me Kaiba. Every time someone tacks that to my name, I think of Yugi…

The blonde grimaced, and then laughed at the statement.

GS69: **ROFL** Yeah, I see your point. **smiles** You’ve got a deal. **sighs, looks at clock** I suppose we should get started, ne?

BEWD96: Unfortunately, yes, we should; I have a conference call to take at ten-thirty...

The next forty-five minutes flew by as Kaiba ‘talked’ Jou through the project description. Via the internet, the students were to ‘visit’ as many museums as they could, finding an example of a work of art from each style they would be studying: Italian Renaissance, Baroque, Rococo, Romantic, Neoclassic, Impressionism, Post Impressionism, Cubic, Dada, Expressionism, Surrealistic, and one work made in the last ten years. With each piece, they were required to identify the museum in which it had been found, along with the artist, title, medium, date, country of origin, and approximate size, and then analyze the work in a paragraph explaining why it fit into its category. Needless to say, by the time the brunette was done, Jou was feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

GS69: **grumbles** Damn good thing I love art so much; even so, I think this project might very well kill me.

BEWD69: Don’t worry; I’d be there to give you mouth to mouth…

Kaiba’s response left Jou gaping at his screen, his entire body tingling with the thought that the gorgeous brunette was flirting with him. However, before he could return the volley, the other teen came on once again.

BEWD69: Unfortunately, it’s time for my call to come in. I’ll let you know in class tomorrow what time will be best for our next ‘lesson’. Besides, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your beauty sleep; not when it’s been doing such a spectacular job…

Jou gaped at the screen again as the message [BEWD96 is now offline] appeared at the top of the IM window. ‘Definitely flirting,’ he thought happily as he saved the conversation to make notes for later and then shut down his laptop. Still smiling, he shed his clothes and threw on some boxers, flicking off the light before dropping contentedly back onto his bed. He’d been ‘around’ enough to know that a couple of flirtatious comments meant absolutely nothing, but he couldn’t help the feeling of anticipation he now had in regards to the brunette. ‘Even if it _does_ amount to nothing,’ he thought, sliding between his sheets and sprawling on his belly. ‘At the very least, I think I’ve found a friend… and I’ve never needed one more than I do now.’

*****

Kaiba Seto stared in disbelief at the last two IM’s that he’d typed. The brunette had never flirted a day in his life, let alone with someone that he’d met mere hours ago, but something about the blonde had gotten under his skin. From the moment he’d spied the golden-haired beauty as he’d walked into class, he’d been determined to meet him; and when the newcomer had gone to Gashu Sensei for assistance, the brunette simply had done what he’d become best at: seizing the opportunity and making it his. And then, when Katsuya had handed him his screen name, Seto had barely managed to suppress his snicker, let alone the feeling of excitement that had jolted through him. ‘GingerSnack69, indeed,’ he thought with a smirk as his groin pulsed lightly at the thought. ‘I wonder if he’ll figure out the clue in mine…’ Closing his eyes, Seto lost himself in the tantalizing possibilities, until a soft knock brought him out of his thoughts.

“Nii-sama?” Mokuba asked as he poked his head into the room.

“What is it, Otouto?” Seto queried, allowing himself a slow, lazy stretch.

“Kaigi-san’s on the private phone downstairs; he says they’ve been waiting for you on line for almost ten minutes...”

“What?” Instantly Seto was on the edge of his seat, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he glanced cursorily at the clock in the lower right hand corner of his screen. ‘Well, that makes three firsts, thanks to Katsuya,’ he thought in amused frustration, entering the virtual room and brusquely announcing his arrival. ‘I’ve never been late for a meeting before, either.’

*****

Jou walked toward the art room, his thoughts a mixture of anger and anticipation. The morning had started out smoothly enough, and he’d actually been looking forward to the day, until Honda had once again shown up to take him to school. Recalling the incident from the night before, the blonde had managed to be polite- until Honda had started in with his ‘warnings’ again. Jou had held his tongue as he’d berated Otogi for his flamboyant behavior and dress, and had fumed silently when he’d degraded Ryou for his girlish mannerisms and submissiveness- but he had stopped the brunette cold when he’d started in on Kaiba’s aloofness and unfriendly demeanor.

“Honestly, Joseph,” Honda had replied with a frown. “There’s no need to get so bent out of shape; I’m just trying to protect you from…”

“Honestly, _Hiroto_ ,” Jou had growled in response, planting himself squarely in front of the other, amber eyes glaring into surprised hazel. “I don’t know _what_ the fuck happened to _you_ , but the shit _I’ve_ seen and endured over the past seven years would make most guys turn tail and run home to mama, stinking of their own piss.” The blond had then taken a menacing step toward the other. “As a matter of fact,” he’d continued, “I’d be willing to bet your college fund that I’ve been making my own decisions since before you could make your own bed. So, why don’t you drop the ‘protective jock’ shtick and leave me the hell alone? Listen, Honda,” he’d sighed upon seeing the brunette’s hurt expression. “I know we used to be buds and all that, but if it’s not obvious to _you_ that we’ve changed too much to get that back…” Jou had trailed off, and then had offered Honda a wry grin as he’d concluded, “Well, maybe you’ve taken too many soccer balls to the head.” 

“Well, maybe you’ve taken too many fists to yours,” the brunette had sneered in return, much to Jou’s surprise. “It’s the only thing _I_ can think of that might cause you to be such an inconsiderate jerk to the woman who pulled you from the crappy life you were living!” Instantly Jou had burst into laughter.

“Is that what she told you?” he finally got out, ignoring the livid expression on the other’s face. “That she came for me on some sort of _mercy_ mission? Let me tell you something, Boke; the only _saving_ my ‘mother’ was interested in was the kind she could do in a bank. Believe me,” he’d muttered, turning to head toward the school. “Most days I’d give my left nut to be back in that so-called ‘crappy life’.” 

Ignoring the sullen brunette trailing behind him, Jou had made the rest of the trek in silence, only to have Honda stop him outside the doors. “I’m sorry, Joseph,” he’d apologized cordially, again to the blonde’s surprise. “Let’s put this behind us, okay? I sometimes forget what different lives we’ve led.” Honda had paused for a moment, a slightly reproachful tone entering his voice before continuing. “I was only watching out for you, just like your...”

“Just like my mother had asked; yeah, I know,” the blonde had interrupted wearily. “Listen, Honda; just… try and lay off a bit, okay?”

Jou sighed as he turned the corner. Despite his request, the brunette had remained as tenacious as ever; the only reason why the other wasn’t at his elbow at that moment was because he’d been summoned to the field for team pictures. ‘Hnn…’ he thought as he paused outside the classroom. ‘At least this way maybe I can sit with Otogi and Ryou. Or maybe…’ Jou chewed his lip as he pushed open the door, his pulse quickening slightly as his eyes landed immediately on Kaiba. ‘Kami, I’ve got it bad…’

*****

Seto looked up as the door to the art room opened, barely repressing his chuckle as he watched the blonde look hopefully in his direction, his gorgeous amber eyes turning shy when he realized he’d been caught. Inviting Katsuya over with a nearly imperceptible nod, the brunette watched in discreet appreciation as the other made his way across the classroom. The blonde was exquisitely beautiful- a study in art himself. Every detail was perfect: his golden tresses and expressive eyes, his flawless skin tone and full, begging-to-be-kissed lips, his slender body and perfect ass… thoughts of Katsuya posing nude for him came unbidden to Seto’s mind and, stifling a moan, he pushed them away as the blonde paused at the stool beside him. ‘Kami, I’ve got it bad…’

“No meeting today, Kaiba-sama?” Katsuya teased as he sat down, his eyes sparkling mischievously at the brunette.

Seto stared for a moment, captivated as much by the vision before him as by the boldness of the playful taunt itself. “Not today,” he replied. “Not until after school, anyway.” Suddenly, his eyes took on a roguish twinkle of their own. “Disappointed, Katsuya-san?”

“That’s Jounouchi-san to you,” the blonde replied cheekily, grinning in pleasure that the brunette was joining his game. “And actually, yes, I am.” Jou giggled softly at the surprised look on Kaiba’s face. “But only because that means no lesson tonight.”

“Hnn…” Pleased beyond reason by Katsuya’s playful admittance, Seto leaned toward the blonde and all but purred, “Oh yes, there will be… I wouldn’t miss my ‘snack’ time for _anything_.” The corners of Seto’s mouth twitched in amusement as he watched the blonde blush and stammer, immediately catching the significance of the jibe. However, before Katsuya could formulate a comeback, an annoyingly friendly voice called across the room, “Joseph!”

Almost instantly, Katsuya’s demeanor changed, the playful expression turning stony and slightly defeated. “Kami,” he growled, almost viciously digging into his bag for his notes as he ignored Honda’s call. “All fucking day it’s been like this; uber-jock following me around like a fucking shadow and calling me by that stupid name…” Scowling in frustration, Katsuya slapped his notebook against the easel, and practically slammed his pen down onto the tray. “I fucking hate that name…”

Turning his attention away from the sulking blonde, Seto glared at the other brunette, a smirk forming inwardly when Honda’s steps faltered at the ice in Kaiba’s blue eyes. “Why _does_ he call you that?” he murmured, watching as Yugi entered the room and halted Honda’s progress. “The Americanization of your surname sounds so rough…” Turning back to the blonde he continued quietly, his deep, sensual tenor soothing the other. “Katsuya is much more befitting… gentle, graceful, beautiful…” Cobalt eyes locked with amber as Seto trailed off, the words ‘just like its bearer’ written plainly in his gaze. Abruptly the bell rang and jerked them back to reality, the brunette’s smirk breaking through at the pretty blush he’d brought to Katsuya’s face. ‘Hnn… looks like Mutou has his uses after all,’ he thought stoically as he saw Honda scowl in their direction before taking his seat. ‘Even if I _didn’t_ get my answer.’ Sparing the defeated brunette one last, cool glance, Seto turned his attention to the podium, where the sensei was beginning his lecture on the significance of Renoir’s ‘Le Dejeuner des Canotiers’. ‘But still,’ he thought, a small smirk of anticipation curling his lips as his gaze flicked toward the blonde. ‘I can always find out tonight…’

*****

Jou lay in bed, listening to the silence around him. ‘I can’t fucking believe this,’ he fumed, casting a glare at the display on his alarm clock. ‘Not even eleven and I’m already fucking in bed…’ Heaving a frustrated sigh, he rolled over, punching his pillow a bit harder than normal as he tried to shape it to his comfort. The good mood he’d been in when he’d left art class had dissipated quickly, mostly because Honda had questioned him all the way home about where he had sat. Much to his credit, Jou had managed to hold his tongue; however, by the time he got home, his fuse had been considerably shortened, and it had taken just one spark from his mother to set him off.

“What in the world is _this_?” she’d demanded, striding into the kitchen and jerking the packet of information that Gashu-sensei had handed out on the Renoir painting out of the blonde’s hand. “And why aren’t you using this time to do your homework?”

“It _is_ homework,” Jou had replied, trying to keep his voice even. “It’s reading for my Art Appreciation class.”

“Hnn,” Molly had snorted derisively, disdainfully tossing the papers onto the table. “I’ve heard all about _that_ class; Hiroto considers it quite the waste of his time.”

The mere mention of the brunette’s name had done it; instantly Jou was on his feet, fists clenched at his sides. “Contrary to your beliefs,” he had seethed, “Mr. Perfect doesn’t know shit! Gashu-sensei is a respected professor, and his class is college prep! Just because it doesn’t fit into _Hiroto’s_ little niche, doesn’t mean that…”

Jou sighed and gingerly fingered his cheek, tears of hurt and humiliation prickling his eyes. His self-defense had been cut short by a bruising slap from his mother, but the woman’s words had hurt worse than her hand had.

“Watch your mouth!” she had screamed, her hazel eyes dark with fury. “How _dare_ you speak to me like that! You’re nothing but worthless street trash like your father! College!” she had then sneered, taking the pamphlet and ripping it into pieces. “As if someone like _you_ would ever amount to _anything_!” 

The blonde scowled and angrily dashed his tears away, disgusted with himself that he’d let the woman get to him. Needless to say, she’d followed her comments with her usual threats about foster homes, and then had sent him to his room without letting him eat. “And lights out _immediately_!” she had called up the stairs, her gaze cold and triumphant as she looked at the textbooks in his arms. “Let’s see how long your delusions of grandeur last now.”

Pushing his hurt and hunger aside Jou once again glanced at the clock, and then swung his legs over his bed and padded quietly to his computer. ‘I _will_ succeed,’ he thought grimly, making sure his speakers were turned off before booting up his laptop. “I’ll do it on _my_ terms as _myself_ , and show them all…’ Pushing the thought from his mind, the blonde signed onto IM, a grin lighting his face for the first time all night as he saw that BEWD96 was already on. Jou paused a moment to puzzle over the supposed clue in Kaiba’s screen name then, passing it off with a shrug, began to type a greeting.

BEWD96: Ahh… it’s finally snack time…

Jou stopped typing and instantly blushed, remembering Kaiba’s comment in art class earlier that day.

GingerSnack69: **pouts** Aww, you beat me! And here I thought I could make up for being late last night. **blushes, snickers** And I couldn’t believe you said that during class…

The blonde paused a moment, his blush deepening as he chewed his lip. ‘What the hell…’

… **wicked grin** Do you _know_ what ran through my mind when I heard that?

Almost immediately, Kaiba sent his reply.

BEWD96: Do you know what was running through my mind when I _said_ it?

Jou groaned softly as he felt his groin pulse at the other’s admittance, a shiver of anticipation running up his spine. ‘Hnn,’ he thought, trying to come up with a suitable response. ‘What I wouldn’t give to find out…’ Grinning, he began to type that in as his reply, only to once again have Kaiba cut him off.

BEWD96: Unfortunately, that tantalizing topic will have to wait; it’s already late, and we still have the lesson to go through. Your beauty sleep, remember? Now, did you read the hand out that Geshu-sensei sent home?

The blonde hesitated, a blush once again staining his cheeks- this one of humiliation- as he tried to work out how to answer.

BEWD96: Katsuya?

GS69: **sighs** Unfortunately no, I didn’t; I had it on the table with my schoolwork and my mother thought it was trash and threw it away…

“Not _exactly_ the truth,” Jou muttered bitterly as his fingers flew over the keyboard. “But fucking close enough…”

…**wry smirk** But don’t worry; I have enough affinity with Renoir and that painting that I practically sponged up the lecture earlier today.

*****

Seto’s brow furrowed slightly as he read Katsuya’s response. He knew the painting was probably Renoir’s most controversial one, but he really couldn’t see any obvious connection to the blonde.

BEWD96: **arches brow** Affinity how?

The brunette settled back to wait for the other’s reply and, when it came, both the depth of Katsuya’s knowledge and the parallels the blonde had drawn amazed him.

GS69: Well, unlike his earlier ‘Canoiters’ painting, Renoir broke the impressionist mold with ‘Le Dejeuner’, sacrificing the softer ambience and tones of his period in exchange for the detail and sharper lines of this piece of work. Instead of staying stagnant and kowtowing to his peers, Renoir decided to move beyond what was considered ‘normal’, making a stance in both his art and his outlook, and taking the risk of condemnation by his contemporaries and critics to do so. And, because he stood his ground and refused to conform to their mold, he, and ‘Le Dejeuner’, is amongst the most renowned of his time. **snickers** Don’t get me wrong; I don’t want to be renowned or revered… **sighs** I just want a chance to be myself, you know?

Seto stared at the message for a moment, his normally stoic heart touched by the almost plaintiveness of Katsuya’s last statement- especially when he recalled how many times he’d wished the same before his stepfather had died and he’d become truly free to live.

BEWD96: And is that the crux behind the whole Joseph/Katsuya conflict?

GS69: **scowls** In part, yes. My mother and dad are divorced and, not only does Molly _hate_ the name Jounouchi, she _despises_ the ‘heathen’ name my father ‘cursed’ me with. So, she decided to make the issue moot by trying to force me to Americanize my surname- especially when she found out that it would be the same as her grandfather’s… a fine, upstanding American who was proudly tried and convicted for participating in a lynch mob in NYC in ’67. **snirks** The bastard would probably spin in his grave if he knew his great-grandson was gay… **sighs** I just wish she could be happy with me as I am, but I guess that’s not possible…

Despite the fact that Seto couldn’t see the blonde, he could easily picture his expression; the gorgeous amber of his eyes darkened by sadness, the corners of that luscious mouth curved down in a melancholy frown… scowling at the hurt he could sense in Katsuya’s words, the brunette sent his fingers flying over the keyboard, briefly amazed once again at the hold the blonde already had on him.

BEWD96: Nobody should be forced to conform into a mold, Katsuya… even the one that was used to create you was destroyed the day you were born. Don’t let narrow-minded people like your mother get you down, or worse, make you change; this world would be greatly diminished without people like yourself to add to its uniqueness and beauty. **smirks** And as for your grandfather, let the bastard spin; I, for one, am _exceedingly/ _glad that you’re gay.__

__For a moment the screen remained blank and, for the first time in his life, Seto found himself getting nervous, wondering if he’d scared the blonde off by overstepping his bounds. After a moment, however, his worries were put to rest, and he couldn’t help but grin in relief as he read Katsuya’s reply._ _

__GS69: **chuckles** Are you flirting with me, Kaiba-sama? **grins** Because if you are, I must say, it is _so _working… shit! BRB___ _

____Seto’s brow furrowed when he reached the end of the message, but by the time he’d worked out what ‘BRB’ meant, the blonde was already back._ _ _ _

____GS69: **sighs** Sorry about that. My mother’s on the prowl; the last thing I need is for her to catch me up…_ _ _ _

____Arching his eyebrow, the brunette looked at the clock, his second brow joining its twin when he saw it read 12:08._ _ _ _

____BEWD96: Kami, have we really been at this for over an hour now? I guess time _does_ fly in the presence of good company. Maybe we should call it quits for the night, ne? I’d hate to be the cause of losing my ‘snack’ time…_ _ _ _

____GS69: **sighs** Yeah, I’d probably better go. **smiles** I’d hate to lose our time together, too. **blushes** I feel bad for wasting your time with my whining though; I’m sorry we never got to our lesson tonight…_ _ _ _

____Seto sighed and shook his head, once again sensing the blonde’s melancholia._ _ _ _

____BEWD96: No worries, Katsuya, and you _weren’t_ whining. I thoroughly enjoyed our time together tonight. And your take on Renoir and ‘Le Dejeuner’ is so astute that I truly think you could mark off your impressionist requirement. It’s truly a pleasure to be assisting an artist as perceptive as you. Not to mention one as beautiful…_ _ _ _

____The brunette smirked as he awaited his reply, only to loose a low, pleasured groan and drop his head back upon reading it._ _ _ _

____GS69: **blushes, grins** You _are_ flirting! **softly** I’d hoped you were. **shy hug** And thank you for listening to me, and making me feel better… **wicked grin** Too bad we have all this cyberspace between us and I can’t thank you better. **petulant sigh** And tomorrow’s Sunday, too… **chuckles, winks** Ah well, good things come to those who wait, ne? See you Monday, Kaiba-sama… ;D_ _ _ _

____[GingerSnack69 is now off line]_ _ _ _

____True, Seto’s words had had their desired effect: Katsuya had signed off with a smile on his face. But now the brunette was faced with another dilemma. Sighing, he pushed himself out of his chair, hesitating at the foot of his bed before heading for his bathroom. Thoughts of that slender body drawn against him in a hug, let alone a personal ‘thank you’ from the blonde, had left him more than aroused and, as he gingerly made his way to take care of the ensuing ‘problem’, Seto found himself dealing with yet another first. ‘Kami, I can’t wait for Monday to get here…’_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Jou paced nervously as he stood outside the museum. Over the past couple of weeks, his friendship with Kaiba had flourished and, while they still hadn’t progressed past the friendly banter and playful flirting, he was convinced that each was looking for more than _just_ friendship from the other. ‘I know _I_ am, anyway,’ he thought, gazing wistfully toward the street again. ‘And, if I’m reading _his_ signals right…’ The blonde turned to resume his pacing, only to find himself looking into a pair of amused hazel eyes.

“Why so nervous, Onii-chan?” Shizuka teased, her mouth quirking into a playful grin reminiscent of his own. “After all, it’s not like you’re here on a date or anything.” The look in her eyes turned slightly questioning. “Or, at least that’s what you told me when you found out Mother needed you to look after me today…”

“It _isn’t_ a date, Shi-chan,” Jou persisted, the soft tinge to his cheeks belying his insistent tone. “He’s coming to help me with part of my art assignment, is all.” ‘And that’s why I spent over an hour deciding what to wear,’ he thought wryly, chewing his lip nervously as he looked down at the ebony, quarter-zip, knit cotton pullover, the charcoal grey, low-riding cargo pants, and the chunky, soft black, lace-up oxfords that he had chosen. Despite the truth of his statement, Jou hadn’t been able to help feeling disappointed when Molly had demanded that he watch Shizuka that day, especially when she had blown him off as he’d tried to tell her of his plans.

“I don’t _care_ if it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, or _how_ it’ll help your grade!” she’d snapped, completely dismissing Jou’s love for the class once again. “With everything I do for you, the least you could do is think of me for a change!” Despite the urge to burst into laughter, Jou had managed to hold it in check. Responding instead with a silent nod, he’d then headed to his room to email Kaiba to cancel, only to have Shizuka stop him in the hall.

“I know how important this is to you, Onii-chan,” she’d said quietly, her eyes saddening when she saw Jou’s crestfallen look. “Don’t cancel your plans; if Kaiba-kun doesn’t mind, I’ll just tag along.” After several moments of arguing, Jou had finally agreed, and had approached Kaiba about it in class the next day.

“I just feel like I’m wasting your whole Sunday already because I’m not smart enough to grasp this,” he’d apologized, dropping his gaze to scowl at the printout on the differences between Surrealism, Dadaism, and Expressionism. “And now that my sister is coming with me, it’s bound to take even longer.”

A soft smile played across Jou’s lips as he recalled Kaiba’s answer; subconsciously, he brought his left hand to his right and gently caressed the knuckles, a shiver running through his lithe frame as he recalled the warmth of the brunette’s touch.

“No worries, Katsuya,” Kaiba had soothed, lightly touching the back of Jou’s hand with his own and smirking as the now-blushing blonde’s gaze leapt to his. “As a matter of fact, I’ll bring Mokuba, too. The exhibit truly is something to behold, and it won’t do either of them any harm to view it.” Suddenly, the brunette’s gaze turned stern. “And I’ll hear no more of this ‘not smart enough’ nonsense. There are infinitesimal differences between the three styles, and some artist’s works, such as Dali’s, fall into all three classifications.” Kaiba’s eyes had then softened slightly, and he’d slowly, almost teasingly, slid his hand away and back to his lap. “You’re beyond intelligent, and your perception and knowledge of the earlier periods impresses even me. You’re letting your mother get to you,” he’d added in a whisper as the sensei came in and shut the door, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down Jou’s spine. “I thought you’d promised me you wouldn’t let that happen?”

“Onii-chan… Onii-chan!” Jou looked down at Shizuka, pulled from his thoughts by her voice and the tug at his elbow.

“What is it, Shizuka?”

His sister grinned and pointed toward a sleek, black limo parked at the foot of the steps. “I think Kaiba-kun’s here…”

Instantly, a flustered expression settled on Jou’s face, and he self-consciously ran his hands over his clothing, hastily mumbling to Shizuka, “Do I look okay?” followed by a sheepishly playful, “Shut up,” when the girl started giggling. Together, they began to move down the steps, meeting the Kaiba brothers half way.

“Good afternoon, Katsuya,” Kaiba greeted, his quiet tenor sending a thrill through the blonde as it always did. An affectionate smile lit his face as he turned to the raven haired boy beside him. “This is my brother, Kaiba Mokuba.”

The blonde, his gaze locked on the brunette’s gorgeous face, watched out of the corner of his eye as the youth made an informal bow. “Good afternoon, Kaiba, Mokuba,” he replied, his soft alto unknowingly having the same effect on the brunette as he returned the boy’s bow. “This is my sister, Kawai Shizuka.” Jou watched proudly as his sister mimicked Mokuba’s greeting, pleased that, despite their mother’s attempts, she wasn’t ashamed of her background. “Thank you again for inviting me to the exhibit,” Jou paused and gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. “Maybe actually seeing the works side by side might clue me in, ne?”

“I already told you, Katsuya; you’re doing fine,” Kaiba assured, watching in amusement as the two younger teens conversed animatedly as they went up the steps ahead of them. Extending his hand, the brunette lightly touched the small of Jou’s back to encourage him forward, smirking when the blonde jumped in surprise, and then looked at him with that soft blush and shy expression that always sent a jolt of arousal to his groin. “But I agree; I think the exhibit will prove most helpful.”

Much to Jou’s chagrin, Kaiba dropped his hand as soon as they started to move, and he barely managed to hold back his disappointed sigh. Catching up with their siblings, the four entered the museum foyer together, Kaiba using his membership pass to get them into the exhibit. “Enjoy the display, Kaiba-Sama,” the woman said ingratiatingly, unwittingly handing them the same pamphlet that their sensei had. “It’s not often one gets a chance to see Dali, Duchamp, and Kandinsky all in one sitting.” The greeter paused and looked dubiously at the younger two, her smile stiffening slightly as they giggled together. “Perhaps the children would prefer to visit our interactive gallery?” The woman lowered her voice solicitously. “We _are_ talking about some irreplaceable works of art, after all…”

Seto’s eyes hardened slightly and he opened his mouth to reply, only to have Mokuba beat him to it. “It’s okay, Nii-sama,” he stated, a good natured expression on his impish face. “Shizuka-kun and I probably wouldn’t like it anyway…” His grin suddenly turning into a Seto-ish smirk, he added, “Kandinsky is too geometric for my tastes, Duchamp is _far_ too mechanical, and Dali was nothing but a glorified druggie who tripped himself out for inspiration. Come on, Shizuka-kun,” he concluded, stifling a giggle at the woman’s now gaping face. “The interactive gallery’s this way… if Jounouch… er… Katsuya-kun doesn’t mind, that is?” Seeing the chuckling blonde nod in approval, Mokuba guided Shizuka away from the greeter’s desk.

Once the two younger teens had disappeared, Seto turned toward the blonde, his eyes darkening slightly as they drank in his appearance. Seeing him on the steps outside had been torture enough- what with his golden hair and gorgeous eyes catching and holding the sun. But standing there in the soft lighting and gentle ambiance of the museum foyer, the style, colour, and material of Katsuya’s clothing accenting his tone and figure to a perfection that most artists could only dream of, Seto swore he’d never seen a more gorgeous sight. “Shall we?” he finally asked, tossing the greeter a cool glare in exchange for the odd look she was giving them. “I believe the exhibit is this way…” Once again guiding Katsuya with a touch to his back, and barely repressing a shudder of delight as he felt those taut muscles move beneath his hand, they made their way up the ramp to the featured display.

Much to the brunette’s pleasure, there were very few patrons wandering through the mezzanine, which meant that he and Katsuya could take their time and get as close as they could to the works of art. Each piece was elegantly displayed in its own small alcove and roped off from the public with the usual red velvet cables, but the expertly placed lighting and lack of people afforded them an excellent view.

As Katsuya drew near the first exhibit, Kandinsky’s ‘Autumn in Bavaria’, his entire face lit up with excitement and awe. “It’s amazing,” he murmured softly, tilting his head toward Kaiba and sending his breath fanning across the brunette’s cheek which, in turn, sent Seto’s pulse racing. “Even those wonderful pictures you sent me online can’t do it justice; they just don’t show the literal blobs and smears of colour that make up the painting. And look,” he continued with enthusiasm, softly touching Seto’s arm to draw his attention. “Mokuba was right; despite the fact that most of the picture _is_ blobs and smears, your eyes automatically focus on the one actual shape in the entire painting- the geometrically perfect triangle of the tower roof!” Seto watched as Katsuya’s eyes drank in every detail of the painting, finding himself growing more entranced with the gorgeous blonde with every passing moment. The way his lithe body moved gracefully from display to display, the way his pretty face would light up when he realized the nuances of the piece, the way his soft alto sounded almost shy when he’d ask Seto for his opinion set his heart racing. Combined with the delicate touches of Katsuya’s hand to his arm to draw his attention, the brunette knew by the time they’d reached the Duchamp grouping that his feelings ran deeper than just a crush.

Slowly, they made their way to the Dadaist’s first display, waiting behind two elderly women as they stopped in front of his controversial ‘Fountain’. “I can’t believe the curator permitted this piece,” one said, her voice full of disdain as she sneered at the readymade sculpture. “I mean, how much creativity does it take to put a toilet on a pedestal, ne?” 

Seto rolled his eyes as the other tittered in agreement, and then turned toward Katsuya to ask if he wanted to return once they had gone, only to see the blonde take a step toward the women. “Pardon me,” he began politely, offering the ladies a smile when they turned in surprise. “But _I_ believe this particular exhibit is more about statement than creativity. If you look at Duchamp’s other works of art, you can see…” The blonde fell silent at a derisive snort from the first woman.

“I don’t believe I asked for _your_ opinion,” she retorted haughtily. “Let’s move on, Nahoko,” 

Turning her nose up, she quickly brushed past the two teens, her proximity causing the startled blonde to take an uneven step backward. Instantly, Seto’s hands came up to steady him; maintaining his hold on the shorter teen, he glared at the retreating women for a moment before turning his attention to Katsuya. “Are you okay?” he asked lowly, a satisfied smirk forming inwardly when he saw the tinge of color on the blonde’s cheeks and felt his quickened breath as he nodded. More convinced now than ever that Katsuya felt the same as he, Seto slowly released his hold, only to gently grasp the blonde’s hand in his own. “Come on,” he muttered lowly, intertwining his fingers through the other’s and struggling to keep his own face from coloring at the boldness of his gesture. “I think the next display is his ‘Chocolate Grinder’…”

Gradually, the two wended their way through the exhibit, finishing the Dadaism grouping with Duchamp’s, ‘Bride Stripped Bare by her Bachelors, Even’, and beginning the Surrealism display with Dali’s ‘Persistent Memories’. Hand in hand, chestnut and golden heads drawn closer together than necessary, the two quietly discussed the works, their tour finally concluding with the Spanish artist’s photographic collage, ‘Phenomenon of Ecstasy’. Unsurprisingly, the critical women had bypassed the final alcove, and the two teens found themselves alone as they studied the piece. “It’s amazing, ne?” Jou finally offered quietly, his eyes slowly moving from frame to frame of the collage. “Save for the one woman’s arm and the clips of the ear, the only part of the body he’s shown are faces, and yet…” he trailed off, gazing at the picture again, his pulse racing suddenly when Kaiba began to speak, the pad of the brunette’s thumb gently caressing his hand.

“The passion is nearly palpable,” Seto finished lowly, his eyes shifting from the artwork to the blonde when Katsuya turned and looked at him. Groin pulsing softly as he drank in the sight of the other- amber eyes a mixture of anticipation and shyness as they peeked at him through the blonde’s long lashes, head tilted up and full, luscious mouth slightly open in invitation- Seto’s own head lowering seemingly of its own accord as he continued, the breath of his words warm on Katsuya’s lips. “Even the way the chair is haphazardly tilted…”

“Nii-sama?” The moment was broken by Mokuba’s questioning call. Barely suppressing his frustrated growl, Seto pulled away from the blonde, Katsuya’s disappointed expression a mirror of his own as they moved slightly apart. “Nii-sama, are you… _There_ you are!”

“What is it, Mokuba?” Seto replied, struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice as the boy came around the corner. The brunette’s eyebrow arched slightly. “And where is Shizuka-kun?” 

“She asked me to come and get Katsuya-kun,” he explained as Jou’s head jerked up at the mention of the missing girl. “There’s something she wants him to see.” Together, the three made their way from the mezzanine to a small collection of impressionist pieces on the lobby level. Shizuka was standing in front of one of the paintings, her impatient look becoming excited when her brother entered the room.

“Onii-chan, look!” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the display. “It’s your painting!”

“Hardly, Shi-chan,” the blonde snorted, a light blush coloring his face. “That’s the genuine Monet; mine’s just a poorly done… _ouch!_ ” he cried out, scowling as the slender girl slapped him hard on the arm. “What did you do that for?”

“It is _not_ poorly done!” she hissed furiously, her stubborn defense both amusing and impressing Seto. “It was good enough to get you that chance for a scholarship at Rintama, ne? Seriously, Kaiba-kun,” she continued, turning toward the brunette as he approached the painting. “You should see it; Onii-chan’s is every bit as good as the original.”

Seto broke his study of the painting- Monet’s ‘On the Cliffs’- and looked down at the girl. “I’m sure it is,” he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, “Especially if your brother’s talent matches his knowledge. As a matter of fact,” he continued, his gaze moving to his watch and then to the blonde, a small smirk forming at Katsuya’s discomfited look. “Why don’t you allow Mokuba and me to take you home, and then I can see for myself?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jou nodded, smiling despite his embarrassment when he saw Shizuka turn excitedly to Mokuba, rapid-firing questions about the limo. “Thank you, Kaiba,” he offered, watching as the brunette retrieved his phone to call for the car. “And as for the painting, be warned; Shizuka exaggerates.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” Seto returned, pausing to instruct the chauffeur to come and retrieve them. Disconnecting the call and quickly checking the location of their siblings, he reached down and took the blonde’s hand. Squeezing it gently he added softly, “And call me Seto, please…”

Instantly, the brunette was rewarded with that gorgeous look and a return squeeze of his hand. “Thank you, Seto,” Katsuya iterated shyly, the sound of his name falling from the blonde’s lips causing Kaiba’s gaze to darken in pleasure. Slowly, his eyes roved across Katsuya’s face, eventually stopping to linger on the shorter teen’s mouth. His thoughts returning to their near kiss in the secluded gallery, the brunette set about trying to contrive a reason to go back, only to find himself interrupted once again. 

“Nii-sama, the limo’s here…”

Reluctantly, Seto dropped Katsuya’s hand, blushing lightly when he saw Mokuba standing at the corner. “Thank you, Otouto,” he stated dryly, mock-scowling at his brother’s knowing grin. Sharing one last, lingering, wistful glance, the two older teens followed the boy out to the waiting car.

*****

Jou groaned and dropped his text to the floor, flopping back on his mattress and sighing in a mixture of happiness and frustration. With their mother still out on her errands, he and Shizuka had cooked supper, and he’d fully enjoyed the time with his sister without Molly’s disapproving attitude to bring him down. After they’d eaten, Shizuka had insisted he start on his homework while she cleaned up but, despite the fact that he’d been at it for over an hour, he was completely unable to concentrate on his studies; every time he tried to focus, no matter _what_ the topic was, his mind would invariably wander back to Seto.

“Seto,” he murmured softly, his lips curving into a soft, pleasured grin as he uttered the brunette’s name. Surrendering himself to his daydreams, he closed his eyes and thought back on the afternoon. From the moment he’d seen the gorgeous brunette ascend the museum steps- his long, lean body impeccably clad in a pair of form-fitting, black cotton trousers and an equally snug, deep violet dress shirt that enhanced the blue of his eyes- Jou had found it difficult to keep his mind, or his eyes, on anything else. Fortunately, the exhibit had proven to be _beyond_ fascinating and, until that woman had nearly knocked him over, he’d done alright. However, as soon as he’d felt Seto’s steadying grip on his shoulders, he’d started to struggle again and, by the time they’d reached the final Dali display, he’d more than willingly surrendered himself to the brunette’s kiss. ‘Or almost-kiss…’ Jou shivered lightly, his groin pulsing as he recalled Seto’s scent and the warmth of the taller teen’s breath against his mouth.

Biting his lip and trying to ignore his arousal, the blonde forced his thoughts to the latter part of the day, chuckling when he recalled the limo ride home. It had been a first for him and Shizuka both and, despite his childish urge to try every button and open every door, he’d done it vicariously through his sister, surreptitiously enjoying the way Seto’s mouth would quirk in amusement at the girl’s curiosity. By the time they’d reached the house, every part of the passenger compartment had been violated, and Mokuba had teasingly suggested that Seto hire her to drive, seeing as she now knew more about the limo than the chauffeur did. Misinterpreting the flush of color on Shizuka’s face, the brunette had admonished his brother to behave, only to burst into a deep, rumbling laugh when the girl whirled on Mokuba and chased him up the walk. The sound had sent a warmth rushing through the blonde’s body, and just recalling it caused his semi-erect cock to harden further. “Kami,” he groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow, deliberately trapping his hands beneath the cushion and the bed. “This so isn’t working…”

Tilting his head to the side and opening his eyes, Jou gazed down the history text that sat open on the floor, hoping the reminder of the work he had waiting might subdue his growing need. Forcing himself to concentrate, he read through the first module on World War II, only to blush softly and smile when he reached down to flip the page. Grabbing the book and pulling it onto the bed, the blonde gazed at a photo of the infamous white cliffs of Dover, his thoughts drifting back to his own painting and Seto’s reaction. Before the two older teens had entered the foyer, Shizuka had toed off her shoes and had flown up the stairs, returning moments later with a flat, rectangular package. Casting a proud look at her brother, who immediately dropped his attention to his own shoes, the girl easily untied the knot and gingerly slid the painting from the thick, brown paper that protected it. Mokuba had immediately vocalized his appreciation, but after a moment of hearing nothing from Seto, Jou had peeked up from studiously untying his laces, his face flooding with color at the expression of near awe on the brunette’s face.

“Katsuya,” he had murmured, almost reverently reaching out and taking the painting. “This is…” Seto trailed off, his eyes roaming over the landscape. “Has Gashu-sensei seen this?” Frowning slightly at Jou’s slightly embarrassed “no”, the brunette had turned his gaze back to the painting. “Katsuya, you really should…”

Jou sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Scowling lightly as his cell phone began to ring, Seto had excused himself to the porch to take the call, only to return a few moments later to retrieve Mokuba. “Business,” he’d replied shortly to Jou’s question, his expression softening slightly at the blonde’s concerned gaze. “I hate to cut this short, but I have to go.” His brother already in the limo, Seto had then paused half way down the steps. “The painting is truly exquisite, Katsuya,” he’d said, his eyes darkening slightly at Jou’s pleasured blush. “But not nearly as breathtaking as the one who created it.”

Jou felt his pulse race as he recalled Seto’s words and expression. Try as he might, he couldn’t help himself; his breath quickening, and a faint blush heating his face, he rolled over and lightly caressed himself though the sweatpants he’d changed into after dinner. Feeling his erection pulse lightly at the touch, he slipped his hand under the elastic waistband and repeated the action- this time, flesh to flesh. Mouth silently forming Seto’s name, the blonde languidly stroked his long, thick shaft, allowing his mind to fill with images of _Seto_ touching him- one large, elegant hand wrapped around his cock, the other slipping down to fondle his balls- Jou felt his stomach tighten at the mere thought. Repeating the brunette’s name in a breathy whisper, he then imagined himself pleasuring Seto… feeling the smooth, heavy heat of the other’s cock in his hand as he slowly lowered his mouth to lap at his leaking essence… Clenching his teeth against his cry, Jou came, his heartbeat pounding erratically in his ears as he rode out his orgasm. Allowing himself a few moments to regain his composure, he gingerly slid off the bed; grabbing a clean pair of pants, the blonde hurried to the bathroom, cleaning himself and burying his soiled sweats toward the bottom of the hamper before returning to his room.

Determinedly, the blonde moved for his books, only to catch a glimpse of his laptop out of the corner of his eye. Chewing his lip in a moment of contemplation, he hastily bypassed his texts and sat down at his desk. A guilty smile on his face, he hurriedly signed on to IM. ‘Maybe if I talk to him just for a minute, I might be able to settle down and concentrate…’ However, almost immediately, his plan was thwarted; BEWD96 was nowhere to be found. Sighing despondently, Jou absently clicked on his email, his disappointment fading instantly when he saw Seto’s name on the list. An almost giddy smile on his face, Jou opened the message.

_Katsuya,_

_I just wanted to iterate how pleasurable this afternoon was to me. Your knowledge and perception of art continues to astound me but, beyond that, I truly enjoyed spending the time with you. Unfortunately, I find myself needed at one of our smaller plants, and will be out of town for the next two to three days, at least. Perhaps when I return home, we could arrange for some time again, without the presence of our siblings to distract us._

_S._

His expression a mixture of elation and disappointment, Jou saved the file in the folder with his IM notes. Sighing as he looked at his texts, he headed downstairs to grab a snack before hitting his books. ‘At least I know he wants to see me outside of school again,’ he mused, a soft grin curving his lips as he recalled Seto’s words. ‘Even _if_ it’ll be three days… What the…?’ Jou’s eyes widened slightly as he heard Shizuka sobbing in the kitchen. Heart in his throat, he dashed down the rest of the stairs, only to stop short as he entered the room. His sister stood crying, no apparent injury in sight, yet the source of her tears was immediately evident to Jou. Whirling on his mother to demand an explanation, the blonde’s words died on his lips, his face blanching at the expression of coldly triumphant fury on the woman’s face, and the sight of his precious painting clutched in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

“Onii-chan,” Shizuka sobbed, forgetting her mother’s mandate on Japanese in her despair. “Onii-chan, I’m so sorry; I thought she knew…”

For a moment Jou actually felt faint, convinced that his sister had somehow slipped up and had told their mom that he was gay. ‘But no,’ he thought, his panic slightly subsiding as he recalled Shizuka’s words. ‘She said ‘I _thought_ she knew’, and she _knows _Molly doesn’t know…’ His eyes taking on a slightly bewildered expression, he moved across the kitchen toward the grieving girl. “Shizuka, what…”__

__“Upstairs, Shizuka,” Molly interrupted harshly._ _

__“But, Mother…”_ _

__“Upstairs, _now_!” the woman hissed furiously, ignoring the fresh bout of sobs coming from her daughter. “We’ll discuss your punishment later.” Her livid gaze once again moved to Jou. “Which,” she spat as Shizuka ran out of the room, “I hope you realize she has you to thank for.”_ _

__Jou stared at his mother as if she’d lost her mind. “I don’t have the sli…”_ _

__“You will remain silent until I say you can talk!” she all but screamed, her hand shaking slightly with rage as she pointed to a chair. “How dare you!” she proceeded to seethe once Jou had sat down. “How _dare_ you disobey me and put my daughter at risk like that? Answer me!” she snapped, her fist tightening recklessly around the edge of the thin cardboard in her hand._ _

__“I…” Jou forced his gaze from his painting to meet his mother’s. “I didn’t put her at risk,” he finally managed. “I took her with me to the museum so that I…”_ _

__“You took her to meet some boy you’ve known for a mere two weeks!” she interrupted. “And not only that, but you left her alone…” The woman fell silent and strode across the room, silencing Jou’s unintentional snicker of amusement at the words ‘some boy’ with a resounding slap. “You think this is _funny_?” she demanded, too caught up in her anger to smirk at the blonde’s wince of pain. Bringing her hand up, she cruelly grasped Jou’s chin, her fingers digging into the flesh of his jaw as she forced his gaze to meet her eyes. “You think putting your sister in danger is some kind of joke?”_ _

__“There _was_ no danger!” Jou protested, blinking back the tears of pain that stung his eyes. Not daring to jerk his head away, he continued despite the ache. “It was Kaiba Seto, Mother; not some psychopath from dad’s side of town!”_ _

__Releasing his jaw, Molly slapped him again, and this time Jou wasn’t able to stop the tears. “You worthless piece of trash!” she hissed. “I’ve told you not to discuss _him_ inside of my house! And as for _Kaiba Seto_ ,” she continued, her voice taking on a slightly sneering tone. “What the public sees isn’t always the truth; his publicists could be hiding any _number_ of things! And on top of that, Hiroto simply can’t _stand_ him, and I…”_ _

__“You trust his judgment more than you trust mine!” Jou burst out, unable to hold himself back despite the trouble he was already in. “Yeah, _Okaa-san_ I get it! I’m sorry I put Shizuka in danger by introducing her to one of the most renowned and respected CEO’s worldwide,” he added heatedly. “And I’m even more sorry that I’m not Honda Hiroto! There!” he concluded, his voice thick with sarcasm and tears as he pushed himself from his chair. “Can you ever forgive me?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Taken aback by the quickness of her response, Jou blurted out, “For which one?”_ _

__”For neither,” Molly stated, her tone as cold and closed as her expression. “Now, get out of my sight. Oh, and Joseph?” Hesitating at the foot of the stairs, Jou struggled to compose his features before turning to face her, only to have his façade melt away with a cry as he watched the woman triumphantly tear his painting into quarters. “I _told_ you not to speak out of turn. You’re grounded for a month, and you are no longer permitted to take my daughter _anywhere_. If you do, I’ll see to it that your caseworker finds out about your indiscretion; perhaps you’ll be deemed unsafe to be in the same house as her, and they’ll take you out of my hair. Think about _that_ the next time you consider disobeying me,” she added sadistically, shoving the pieces of the ruined landscape into his chest as she walked up the stairs._ _

__Shocked into stillness, Jou gazed down at the remains of his painting, his tears mingling with the flecks of oil paint that had formed around the edges of the rips. ‘How appropriate,’ he thought with bitter, aching amusement, finally spurred into movement by the sound of Molly’s voice at Shizuka’s door. ‘How fitting that she destroy the one thing responsible for bringing me here in the first place…’ Catching sight of the paper wrapping that had been left in the foyer, he went and retrieved it, a fresh bout of tears threatening when he saw its perfect, rectangular shape. Not caring whether they fell or not, Jou numbly climbed the stairs to his room, and then painstakingly wrapped the pieces in the paper. Setting the bundle on his bed and then curling into a fetal position, he gazed pensively at the awkwardly shaped package, his hand coming up to rub absently at his bruised cheek. After a moment, the blonde sighed and closed his eyes, wondering for the first time how much worse a foster home could possibly be. Immediately, he quelled that thought, recalling the people he’d met through Hirutani, and the stories they’d told of the physical and mental abuse they’d found in some of those ‘safe houses’ that had finally driven them to the streets._ _

__“Hirutani…” he murmured, his stomach clenching slightly with an odd mixture of fear, shame, and longing as he uttered the name. Not that he had ever cared for the cold-hearted man, at least not in _that_ way; Jou had been nothing but a possession- a prize- to him. But at least back then, he’d been protected, cared for, and accepted for who he was without question. ‘Even if it _was_ just because everyone thought I was Hirutani’s bitch.’ Granted, Hirutani hadn’t been gay, not by a long shot, but he’d had no qualms about using his attractive protégé to lure others into his net, and had personally ‘taken care of’ the few who had tried to press Jou beyond his boundaries. Not that Jou was innocent by _any_ means, but no matter what other skills he’d been required to hone to perfection, Hirutani had never demanded he perform that one, final act, and had flat out killed the one man- a member of their own gang- who’d been found with the blonde half-dressed and unconscious beneath him._ _

__Jou sighed as he opened his eyes and gazed at the package beside him. ‘But none of that matters any more…’ Hirutani’s gang, the most renowned gang in the Rintama district, was no longer in existence. Its members had either fled or been captured, and their infamous leader was dead; and all because of a painting that no longer existed- completely destroyed, as it were, like the life it had represented._ _

__Rolling over and rising to his feet, the blonde gingerly picked up the package, taking it to his closet to put with the rest of his art work and supplies. When the sensei at Rintama had told him he was eligible for the scholarship, he’d naturally accepted. His mind filled only with dreams of where it might take him, he’d never once given thought to the processes involved. Even when the police had raided J’z, he’d not made the connection; it wasn’t until the custody hearing that had taken him from his father’s care that he’d found out what had happened. In stunned horror, he’d watched the art sensei ascend the witness stand, the reality of what he had unwittingly done finally made clear. Fortunately, he’d been exonerated from any charges, but by the time the trial was over, the blonde had lost _everything_ from his old life, save for the painting that had spawned the upheaval in the first place. ‘And now even that’s gone…’_ _

__Eyes weary from crying, Jou quietly shut the closet door and sank down on his bed, his gaze catching sight of his desk and his laptop. Immediately, he thought of Seto, and found himself blinking back a new set of tears- these ones a mixture of loneliness and self-loathing. ‘Who am I kidding?’ he thought miserably, climbing between his sheets and curling around his pillow. ‘Even if he wants to go out with me _now_ , it’ll never amount to _anything_ once he finds out about my past. Someone like him could _never_ afford to get involved with someone like me.’ Try as he might, Jou silently began to cry again, that thought hurting him more than anything else had that night. _ _

__*****_ _

__Seto’s foot tapped impatiently as the limo waited at the stoplight, his scowl increasing when he realized he could see Domino High from his window. For a moment, he contemplated getting out of the car and walking the last two blocks, but common sense told him it would be quite inappropriate, especially if anyone were to find out he’d done so because of a crush. “No,” he corrected in a murmur, a soft smile forming despite his irritation. “Not just a crush… _Katsuya_.” Just saying the other’s name sent a flush of warmth through Seto’s body, and the thought that he was a mere 176 yards away from seeing the blonde again… Seto groaned lightly and dropped his head back against the seat. Never in his life had he been affected by someone this way. Even during the minor programming crisis that he’d been called to, he’d not been able to keep his mind off of Katsuya; the slightest and most absurd things had brought the blonde to his mind, such as the amber colour of the small ‘on’ light of the computer monitor, or the scent of the fabric softener used on the sheets in his hotel room. ‘Or that soft pink of the sunrise yesterday morning…’ And as if those minor distractions hadn’t been bad enough, he’d not been able to reach the other by email or IM, which had only served to add to his irritability._ _

__An abrupt knock on his window brought Seto out of his thoughts, and jerking his head up, he realized that they were at the school. Grabbing his briefcase with an alacrity that startled his chauffeur, the brunette climbed out of the limo, his leggy stride rapidly taking him up the steps. Once inside the building, Seto headed for the shoe lockers, scowling when a group of sophomore girls tried to accost him and ask for his email address. Once the disappointed females had dissipated, Seto switched out his shoes and headed to class, telling himself that taking the long way around had everything to do with avoiding any more cliques, and nothing to do with the fact that he’d pass Katsuya’s locker. However, that self-delusion soon vanished when, as he neared the final turn, the brunette had to forcibly slow down his steps. Fighting to keep his usual, stoic mask, Seto rounded the corner that would take him down the blonde’s hall, only to stop short at the sight that met his eyes. Katsuya was stooped over, searching through his satchel, the blue cotton of his uniform pants stretched enticingly across his firm, perfect ass. Finding the book he was after, he straightened to his full height, his lithe body moving gracefully as he turned to set the text on the top shelf. His pulse racing slightly despite his determination, Seto headed toward the blonde, only to stop in surprise when Honda came out of nowhere, grabbing Katsuya and whirling him around._ _

__“Where are they?” the brunette demanded, his gaze as accusing as the blonde’s was bewildered. “I know you have them; where are they? What did you do with them?”_ _

__“What are you talking about?” Katsuya asked confusedly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he jerked away from the other._ _

__“The pencils… the ones from art class that I need to finish my project! I put them back on the shelf last night before I left.” Honda took a menacing step toward the blonde, eliciting a sub-vocal growl from Kaiba, who slowly moved closer to the confrontation. “The Ferrero Rocher’s? And seeing as you were the last one to… What?” Honda demanded, interrupting himself as Katsuya snorted derisively, while Kaiba, still unseen by the two, rolled his eyes at the other brunette’s stupidity._ _

__“They’re Faber Castells, Baka!” Katsuya corrected, eyeing the stocky brunette in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. “You _eat_ Ferrero Rocher’s, you don’t draw with them!”_ _

__“I don’t _care_ what they’re called!” Honda shouted, his face beet red in a mixture of embarrassment and fury as he took yet another step forward. “Now give me the pencils, or I’ll…”_ _

__“Or you’ll what?” the blonde drawled, his expression slightly mocking. “Bore me with yet another of your soccer stories?” Kaiba nearly choked, but managed to stifle his laughter, only to sober immediately at Honda’s next words._ _

__“No, but I’ll see that your new friends find out about your secret.” The athlete smirked triumphantly as Katsuya immediately paled. “And when Mr. World’s-Most-Recognized CEO and the others learn that you’re a drunkard’s son and a street thug, I can just about guarantee that they won’t want a thing to do with you,” Honda paused, his eyes glinting maliciously. “Just like your mother. What’s the matter, _Joseph_ ,” he taunted, catching the pain that seared through the blonde’s amber eyes. “Does it _hurt_ to know that your mom likes me more than you?”_ _

__For a moment Katsuya tensed as if ready to lunge, but he managed to hold himself back with a self-control that impressed the now seething Kaiba. “I don’t have time for this,” the blonde finally stated, his voice amazingly calm for the fire in his eyes. “I came in early to study for the Lit test, not to stand here and listen to you.”_ _

__“Well then, give me the pencils, and you can be on your way.”_ _

__“For the last time, Honda, I don’t have the fucking pencils!” Katsuya shouted, his restraint finally snapping at the other’s smug demand. Turning his back on the brunette, he bent down and retrieved his satchel. “Now get out of my way; I need to get to class!” For a moment, it seemed as if Honda was going to back down, but just as Katsuya stepped around him, the brunette reached out and grabbed his book bag. Caught off guard, Katsuya lost his balance, his forehead connecting soundly with the lockers as the strap of his satchel broke off, leaving the bag dangling in Honda’s hand._ _

__Immediately Kaiba was at Katsuya’s side, steadying the slightly stunned blonde as he glared at the athlete. “Asshole,” he growled at Honda before turning to the other. “Katsuya, are you…”_ _

__“I knew it!” Honda crowed suddenly, effectively cutting off Seto’s question. Dropping the bag to the floor, he triumphantly held a thin, rectangular, metal box up in the air. “A thief _and_ a liar- it’s no _wonder_ your mother’s ashamed of you! She should have had you put away with the rest of your gang!”_ _

__“You’re wrong!” Jou protested, temporarily distracted from Honda’s rifling through his belongings by the pain in his head and the humiliation in his heart. Unable to bring himself to look at Seto, he took a step toward the other. “Those are mine; I brought them from home.”_ _

__“Yeah, right,” Honda scoffed loudly, still holding tight to the pencils. “Like someone like you could afford…”_ _

__“Honda Hiroto!” All three teens jerked around toward the source of the voice. “What on _earth_ are you doing, yelling like…” the principal trailed off, his eyes finally catching sight of the other two. “Kaiba-kun? And you…” Kanou-san trailed off a moment, trying to place the blonde._ _

__“Molly Kawai’s son,” Honda piped in helpfully, smirking at Jou before adding, “Joseph. The one from Rintama?”_ _

__“Ah, yes…” The man eyed Jou warily for a moment before continuing. “Now, could someone _please_ tell me what’s going on?” Despite the fact that he’d addressed all three, his gaze immediately fell on Honda, who was more than happy to fill the principal in._ _

__“And when he tried to take off, I grabbed his satchel to stop him,” he concluded. “And it’s a good thing I did, because look!” The brunette triumphantly handed the pencils to Kanou. “There they are!”_ _

__“Well, Joseph,” the principal said gravely, his gaze slowly moving from the case of pencils to the blonde. “Can you explain this?”_ _

__“I already told Honda, Sir; the pencils are mine from home.” Jou’s face colored as he saw the disbelief flicker in Kanou’s eyes. He didn’t know what was worse, being automatically branded by Honda and the principal because of his past, or knowing that Seto was there, hearing every word. “I got them well before I left my father’s.”_ _

__“Yeah, I _bet_ ,” the stocky brunette said derisively under his breath._ _

__“Shut up, Honda!” Seto growled in response, his words mingling with Kanou’s “Honda, that’s enough!”_ _

__“And Kaiba-kun, thank you, but that will do from you, as well,” the principal warned. Despite his irritation, Seto couldn’t help but smirk at the politeness afforded him compared to even Domino High’s prize athlete. However, his pleasure soon dissipated when Kanou announced his judgment. “I’m sorry Joseph,” he said gravely. “But I’m afraid that, given your past, the odds are against you. I admit, I do not know much about art supplies, but even I recognize the quality of the name. And for even a student of Honda-kun’s er… status… to be able to afford them…”_ _

__“But I…”_ _

__“I’ve made my decision, Joseph,” the man persisted. “Come with me; I’ll go call your…”_ _

__“Good morning, Kanou-san, boys,” Geshu-sensei’s cheerful voice cut through the tension of the moment. “And what are you all doing here so early this fine Thursday morning?”_ _

__Immediately, Honda turned to enlighten the man, but this time Seto spoke up before he could do so. “Pardon me, Geshu-Sensei,” he began politely, fighting back a smirk at Honda’s disappointed look. “But the Faber Castell watercolor pencils- the 120 color set- did you move them to a different shelf?”_ _

__“No,” the man replied, giving Seto an odd look. “But I’m curious; why on earth would you ask me that?”_ _

__“Because they’re missing, and Joseph has them!” Honda blurted, pointing to the metal case in Kanou-san’s hand._ _

__“Nonsense!” Geshu-san chortled, casting an incredulous glance at the stocky brunette. “I took those pencils home myself last night! Whoever used them last left them in a simply deplorable state,” he added, his disdain for the culprit evident in his eyes which caused Honda to nearly squirm in discomfort. “And I ran out of time to repair and sharpen them here. So,” he continued, turning to beam at Katsuya. “You managed to score yourself a set, ne?”_ _

__“Yes, Sir,” the blonde replied quietly, his embarrassment at the situation still evident in his voice and eyes. “When I won the chance for the scholarship at Rintama, Minase-san presented me with a gift certificate, and I used it to buy myself a set of my own.”_ _

__“Well, with your talent, you certainly deserve them,” the man stated cheerfully. “I’ve heard all about your rendition of the Monet; perhaps one day you’ll bring it in and treat me to a peek, ne?” Nodding to the principal before continuing his trek toward the art room, Geshu called over his shoulder, “I’ll see you boys in sixth period… lecture today…”_ _

__The four watched bemusedly as the art sensei turned the corner; once he had disappeared, Kanou-san cleared his throat and handed the pencils back to the blonde. “On your way then, boys,” he stated, deliberately avoiding meeting Katsuya’s eyes as he took off down the hall. “No loitering in the halls, you know…”_ _

__“Just a moment, Kanou-san,” Kaiba stated abruptly, the ice in his voice bringing the principal to a halt. “I believe an apology to Katsuya is in order, don’t you think?”_ _

__“Yes, yes…” the man said distractedly. “You’re quite right, of course. Honda-kun?” Kanou’s eyes pled for his ‘golden boy’ to comply._ _

__For a moment, Honda looked as if he’d refuse, and then, schooling his scowl into a contrite expression, he extended a hand toward the blonde. “I’m sorry for wrongly accusing you, Joseph,” he stated jovially, puffing up a bit as Kanou beamed his approval. Once Jou had reluctantly shaken his hand, Honda bowed respectfully to the principal, and then, completely ignoring Kaiba, took off down the hall. Sighing in relief, Kanou started to follow suit, only to be stopped once again by Seto’s voice._ _

__“What is it _now_ , Kaiba-san?” the principal demanded, a trace of impatience creeping into his voice._ _

__“I wasn’t just speaking about Honda,” Seto said coolly, gazing pointedly at the slowly reddening man._ _

__For a tense moment, Kanou met Seto’s stare, and then abruptly he turned and bowed jerkily to the blonde. “My apologies, Joseph,” he declared stiffly. And, without another word, he turned on his heel and headed back to his office._ _

__Finally alone, Seto turned to speak to Katsuya, only to have the blonde look away from his gaze. “Thanks for your help, Seto,” he muttered lowly, stooping to pick up his satchel from the ground. “I’ll uh… I’ll catch you in art class this afternoon.” And before Seto could say a word, Katsuya had left as well._ _

__*****_ _

__Kaiba scowled as he stared unseeingly at the monitor, thinking about what had happened at school that morning. He knew why Katsuya had walked off; he’d seen the humiliation in the blonde’s eyes before he’d turned away. But, even though he understood why Katsuya had reacted as he had, it didn't ease the sting he'd felt when the blonde had disappeared so abruptly. 'Especially when he's all I could think about while I was gone…’_ _

__He'd hoped to corner the blonde in art class and reassure him that he could care less about his past, but just before lunch, he'd received an 'urgent' message from the office. Immediately, he had left school to take care of the issue, the irritation he'd felt at being called away turning to blind fury when he learned what the 'problem' was. Apparently, the programming specialist from the plant he had just visited had managed to code another fatal, and according to her, irreparable, error into the system. Needless to say, it had taken him a matter of minutes to resolve the issue; once the problem had been dealt with, and he had ordered an end to the woman's employment, his thoughts had immediately returned to the blonde._ _

__'Maybe I should just let it go,' he thought with a sigh, his scowl deepening and his heart clenching at the thought. 'If he's that quick to think I'd condemn him, maybe he _doesn't_ feel as much for me as I'd thought.’ As soon as the words crossed his mind, he knew he wasn't being fair. He'd talked to Katsuya enough over the past two and a half weeks to know, both through the blonde's words and his own intuition, that the other was dealing with the hurt brought on by years of rejection. 'But I'm not like them,' his own bruised ego persisted. 'And if he truly felt anything for me, he'd be able to see that for himself.'_ _

__Kaiba growled in frustration, unaccustomed to feeling such uncertainty, _especially_ where his emotions were concerned. Quickly, he searched for something to take his mind off of the blonde, and when he spied the large pile of mail that had accumulated during his absence, he began to sort through the stack. For almost a half an hour, he found himself suitably distracted, even reading through the flyers and other junk mail that would routinely be tossed straight into the trash. He’d just about reached the end of the pile when he saw an envelope from the Domino Museum. Trying not to think of Katsuya, he impatiently ripped it open, his efforts wasted when he pulled out two passes and an art card for a highly acclaimed modern art exhibit that was coming next month. Determinedly, he set them in the discard pile, but the bright colors of the card kept drawing his eye. Scowling slightly he went to flip the card over, only to have the title of the painting catch his attention. Seto gazed at the typing for a moment and then retrieved the tickets from the pile, smirking slightly as he stared at the art card again. ‘What the hell…’_ _

__*****_ _

__For the first time since starting at Domino High, Jou found himself dreading entering the art class. He’d been able to deal with Honda’s stilted apologies, and had been able to ignore the whispers and stares brought on by the rumors as to what had happened. But every time he’d thought about walking into that room and seeing Seto, knowing what the brunette had heard, a wave of humiliation and loss would wash over him- despite the fact that he’d realized Sunday night it had been too good to last._ _

__Reluctantly, Jou pushed the door open, sighing in relief when he saw that he was the first to arrive. Immediately, he headed for his easel, hoping to lose himself in his project before Honda or Seto appeared. Ignoring the fresh ache that came when he walked past Kaiba’s stool, he sat down his satchel and went to retrieve some water, his discomfort at being there increasing when he heard Geshu-sensei and Ryou enter the room._ _

__“… _so_ very sorry,” Ryou was saying sheepishly. “I don’t know what I was thinking this morning. I guess I was just…”_ _

__The soft-spoken teen was silenced by Geshu’s boisterous chuckle. “You were just too caught up in Otogi-kun to realize what you were doing. Aha…” the man teased at Ryou’s embarrassed flush. “This old baka sees more than you students realize, ne? It’s fine, Ryou-kun,” he reassured, chuckling again at the other’s sigh of relief. “I was young once; I remember how it was. I’ll just put the pencils back, and no one will be the wiser.”_ _

__At the word ‘pencils’, Jou’s head jerked up, his own set clutched tightly within his hand. Mouth gaping slightly, he watched Geshu-sensei take the identical box from Ryou and set it on the shelf where they belonged. Unable to help himself, he called out lowly to the man as he walked by._ _

__“Yes, Katsuya-kun?”_ _

__“I… I don’t understand,” Jou confessed, his confused amber eyes locked on the sensei’s kind face. “I thought you said that _you_ had them last night.”_ _

__“I lied,” the man replied simply, chuckling again at the incredulous look Jou gave him. “When I got to class this morning, the pencils were missing. I was heading to the junior art class to borrow theirs when I came across the scene in the hall. When I saw the pencil tin in Kanou-san’s hand, I could tell right away what was going on. And I know how the man can be about his prize athletes; their word is gold as far as he’s concerned. Besides,” he continued, a satisfied smirk curving his mouth. “I couldn’t resist the opportunity to make Honda-kun squirm. Between you and me, I feel the same about athletes and their over-inflated egos as Honda-kun feels about my class. Anyhow, it turns out that Ryou-kun and Otogi-kun had come in early to work on their projects, and when he left, Ryou accidentally took the pencils with his own belongings.”_ _

__“B… but Sensei,” Jou sputtered, his expression a mixture of disbelief, amazement, and gratitude. “You… _all_ of the senseis were informed of my past; how did you know that I _didn’t_ …”_ _

__“Steal the pencils?” the man finished quietly. “For exactly that reason. I _know_ about your past. Minase-san and I had a long talk when I received the memo announcing your arrival and the circumstances behind it. I’ve never seen a man more relieved to lose a prize student,” he added reflectively. “He was _that_ glad to see you removed from that life. Anyhow, as soon as I received a copy of your transcript, I could tell that you didn’t fit the typical ‘street thug’ profile. So, I contacted Minase and asked him about the proceedings. I _know_ you weren’t convicted of anything, Katsuya,” Geshu stated firmly. “And, based on what I heard about your father, I think I know _why_ you sought solace in that gang.” The man snorted suddenly. “But I also know my ‘superior’; Kanou would rather accuse than investigate, which is why I chose to intervene as I did this morning.”_ _

__“Thank you, Sensei,” Jou murmured huskily. Despite his best efforts, the blonde had to drop his gaze, the relief he felt at the knowledge that not _everyone_ had condemned him causing his eyes to sting with tears._ _

__“Nonsense, my boy,” Geshu said gruffly, clasping a hand on Jou’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. “Now, let’s see how you’re coming along with your project, ne?”_ _

__Giving the man a grateful smile, Jou flipped back the cover of his easel, his brow furrowing slightly when he found an envelope resting in front of his painting. Seeing the sensei shrug at his questioning glance, the blonde lifted the flap, his confusion increasing when he pulled out an art card and a pair of tickets before finding the note._ _

____Katsuya,_ _ _ _

___I received these in the mail this afternoon with an announcement of the upcoming exhibit. Immediately, I thought of you- not only because there's no one I'd rather take with me, but because of the title of the painting featured on the card. The past is just that, Katsuya: the past. From your reaction this morning, I know you're not pleased with everything that's happened in it, but in this, you are not alone; even I have done things and made choices that I now regret. Just remember, the things you did then helped to shape who you are now. And I know I certainly wouldn't want you any other way. This **is** a 'bright new day', Katsuya, and I want to share it with you. The question remains, will you step out of yesterday’s shadow and permit me to do so?_ _ _

___S__ _

__“Go.” Jou’s head jerked up from where he’d been staring at the paper. “This old baka sees more than you students realize.” Geshu-Sensei’s voice was teasing, but kind. “Besides, with Kaiba-kun getting called away unexpectedly, he didn’t have the opportunity to collect his assignment beforehand as he usually does. If you leave now, you can catch him at the KaibaCorp building; I’m sure he’ll be _most_ appreciative of the gesture.” His eyes twinkling merrily as the color rose in Jou’s cheeks, the man went to his desk. Pulling out two sheets of paper, and writing on each, he then put them into two separate manila folders. “Couldn’t forget yours now, could I?” he stated teasingly, handing the folders to the blonde when he returned to Jou’s desk. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Katsuya-kun,” he concluded, that satisfied smirk returning to his face when Honda stopped, stunned, in the doorway. “And I’ll be sure and mention your cooperation in this matter to both Kanou-san and your mother.”_ _

__*****_ _

__Seto sighed as the screen on his monitor finally blacked out. Closing the notebook, he unplugged it from its power source, and then carefully set it inside of his attaché with his portfolio and his texts. Despite his deliberate actions, he was anxious to leave; school would be over in forty-five minutes, and he wanted to be in his room and online by the time Katsuya should be home. ‘ _If_ he accepted your gesture and plans on contacting you…’ Pushing the insecure thought away with a scowl, Kaiba rose from his chair to go and retrieve his trench, only to stop when his secretary called over the intercom._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“A Katsuya Jounouchi is asking to see you, Kaiba-sama,” the woman stated calmly, more than accustomed to the CEO’s impatient snap. “He states he has your art assignment from today…”_ _

__“Let him in,” the brunette replied dully, the hope that had flared at hearing the blonde’s name dissipating at the mentioned assignment. Leaning against his desk Kaiba waited, carefully schooling his features into a stoic mask, and fighting to keep them that way when Katsuya entered._ _

__“Hey,” the blonde greeted quietly, setting his satchel down just inside the door. However, instead of opening the bag and retrieving the assignment, he just stood there, gazing at the brunette._ _

__“Katsuya…” Seto returned evenly, ignoring the mixture of pleasure and ache the name caused. He watched impassively as the blonde began to move forward, his breath catching despite himself when the shorter teen stopped just in front of him, permitting him to catch a waft of cologne._ _

__“I… you…” Jou swallowed harshly, trying to find his words. Seeing the brunette’s gaze soften slightly at his hesitancy, he tentatively took one more step, then tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Seto’s._ _


	5. Chapter 5

A chaste brush of his mouth- that’s all that he’d been intending. But, as soon as his lips touched Seto’s, he couldn’t hold back. I’m sorry, thank you, I trust you, I _want_ you; Jou poured _everything_ into that kiss and, after a stunned moment of stillness, Kaiba accepted and returned it all. Slowly, his arms twined around the blonde’s waist, drawing him ever closer as he softly skated his tongue over Jou’s lower lip. Willingly, Jou complied, his own arms making their way around Seto’s neck as his parted his lips for the brunette. Whimpering softly at Seto’s growl of approval, Jou eagerly surrendered himself to the kiss, relishing the way the brunette tenderly, yet thoroughly, explored every aspect of his mouth. Feeling Seto’s tongue stroke over his own, Jou pressed even closer and accepted the invitation, boldly twining his tongue with the brunette’s, and sucking and lapping the invading muscle as he chased the kiss into the heat of Seto’s mouth.

Moaning lowly, Seto rested his tongue, permitting Katsuya to taste and explore, much as he had. The sensation of the blonde’s hot tongue violating his mouth sent wave after wave of desire coursing through his body and, after a minute of enduring the sweet, addictive torture, he pulled his mouth away from the other’s with a gasp. “Katsuya, stop,” he rasped, dropping his forehead to rest against the blonde’s. “We can’t… it’s too much…”

“I know,” the blonde replied huskily, his voice sufficiently breathless as he pulled away slightly. “I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry that…”

“That what?” Seto chuckled, pulling Jou back against him. “That you kissed me?” Gently, he tilted the blonde’s head up with a finger. “I’m not,” he whispered softly, his blue eyes serious despite his amusement as he brushed Jou’s lips again. “Besides, I’d rather have that than an art assignment any day.”

“Baka,” Jou chastised teasingly, the word soft and warm against the brunette’s cheek. “I didn’t mean _that_ at all. I _meant_ I was sorry for…” the blonde trailed off self-consciously, reluctant to vocalize his lack of self-control. “You know what I meant,” he finished sheepishly. Much to his surprise, Seto captured his mouth in a slow, tender kiss.

“Yes, Katsuya,” he replied softly, his voice now as serious as his eyes. “I know _exactly_ what you meant.” Sighing reluctantly, the two slowly dropped their arms and, after a moment, Jou stepped away and headed for the door. “Where are you going?”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the hint of uncertainty in the question. Picking up his satchel, he returned to the desk, and then unfastened the clasp on the bag. “Your art assignment,” he replied simply, handing a slim, manila folder to the brunette. “We really do have one; it wasn’t just an excuse to… what?” he interrupted himself, curiosity getting the better of him when Seto opened the folder and colored lightly.

“Did you get an assignment as well?” he asked quietly, ignoring Jou’s question for a moment. His brow furrowed slightly, Jou nodded and pulled out a second folder, the color rising in _his_ cheeks as he read aloud, “’Mutual forgiveness of each vice. Such are the Gates of Paradise. -- William Blake’” Seto’s voice joined him as he began the second sentence, and after the visionary artist’s name, they both stood silent, gazing at their papers.

“I can’t believe that man,” Jou finally whispered, shaking his head incredulously as he lifted his gaze. “Seto, you should have heard him earlier today…” leaning against the edge of the desk next to the brunette, he relayed their conversation, coloring softly when he reached the part about Geshu seeing more than his student’s realized. “I hope nobody else in class noticed,” Jou murmured anxiously, his blush deepening at the flash of hurt in Seto’s eyes. “Don’t,” he pled softly, reaching over and taking the brunette’s hand. “Please, Seto, don’t. I just… right now, things are bad enough with my mother as it is; if she were to find out I was gay…” the blonde trailed off, shuddering and blanching slightly at the thought.

Seto’s brow furrowed slightly, his concern for Katsuya overriding his bruised ego when he saw the blonde’s reaction. “Katsuya, what is it?” he demanded, his voice soft with concern. Taking the shorter teen by the hand, he led him to a small settee by the windows. “Tell me,” he persisted when the other looked away in embarrassment. Cupping the blonde’s cheek, he gently forced Katsuya’s gaze to meet his own. “I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me.”

Jou looked anxiously into Seto’s eyes, his uncertainty and embarrassment dissipating slightly when he found nothing but compassion and concern in their blue depths. He began hesitantly, telling the brunette about his grounding, but as he felt Seto shift and wrap his arm around him comfortingly, Jou found himself unable to stop; resting his head against that broad shoulder and gazing into those gorgeous eyes, he talked as he never had before, telling the brunette everything from his days with Hirutani, to the moment he’d watched his mother destroy his painting. Finally, Jou fell silent and looked away, only to have has gaze drawn back once again as Seto’s hands cupped his face, his thumbs tenderly wiping away the tears that had formed when the blonde had recalled the damaged landscape. “Just for a while, Seto,” he implored huskily, turning slightly to nuzzle into a hand. “Just for a little while, and then maybe when they see that I can stay out of trouble…”

“Katsuya, hush,” Seto soothed, inwardly seething at Molly Kawai as he gently brushed the blonde’s lips with his own. “No worries; I understand.” The brunette smiled as the smaller teen rested against his shoulder again, exhaling a sigh of relief. “But there _are_ other options to staying,” he continued, resting his head against Jou’s when he felt him tense up again. “Foster care, emancipation… surely one of those would be better than what you’re facing now, ne?”

“Foster care’s out,” Jou stated lowly, his fingers idly caressing the back of Seto’s hand. “Even if the rumors I’ve heard about some of those places aren’t accurate, the decision would still have to be Molly’s; any request from me for such a move would probably- due to my past- be seen as a ploy to escape parental authority and laughed right off the docket.”

Sighing at the tinge of bitterness in the blonde’s voice, Seto persisted quietly, “And emancipation?”

“I’ve never really given that much thought,” Jou admitted, tilting his head up to look into Seto’s eyes. “But I’d think that the results would be the same… that they’d only think I was thinking about it to… what?” he asked confusedly, his brow furrowing slightly when Seto began to chuckle.

“Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you’re doing all that thinking?” The brunette chuckled again, softly brushing the back of his hand across one of the blonde’s rapidly pinking cheeks. “Don’t rule _anything_ out yet, Katsuya,” he encouraged, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Let’s see what these exorbitantly paid attorneys of mine can _think_ of. After all,” he purred, a mischievous glint to his eyes as he leaned down for a kiss, stopping mere inches from meeting Katsuya’s lips. “There should be _some_ perks to having the top CEO in Japan as your boyfriend, ne?”

‘Boyfriend,’ Jou thought dazedly, closing his eyes as Seto once again claimed his mouth. ‘Even though he knows _everything_ , he still wants to be my…’ a gentle nip to his lower lip brought the blonde out of his thoughts and, whimpering as the heat from the bite went straight to his groin, he eagerly parted his lips, once more welcoming Seto’s hungry tongue. Teeth, gums, tongue, palate- no surface or dip was spared, this kiss every bit as aggressive and claiming as the first one had been tender. Moaning wantonly at the sensations rocking his body, Jou shifted positions without breaking their heated embrace, moving to where he was seated in Seto’s lap.

Kaiba groaned as he felt the blonde’s weight settle on his thighs. He knew he should stop- pull away and regain some control as he had for their first kiss- but the feel of that lithe body cradled so intimately against his own convinced him otherwise. Tearing his mouth from Katsuya’s with a growl, Seto sent his lips and tongue ghosting along the blonde’s jaw line, groaning again when he reached the sweet skin of the shorter teen’s neck. Craving more of a taste than what his kisses could give him, Seto skated his tongue along the sweet, slender column, growling when he found the visceral beat of the blonde’s pulse point. Roughly laving the spot and then kissing it, he started to suckle the flesh, only to become aware of a voice pleading breathily in his ear. Uncertain if his lust clouded mind had heard correctly, Seto lifted his mouth from the blonde’s neck, his cock throbbing against his trousers as he got his answer.

“Lower,” Katsuya repeated huskily, his slender fingers already on their fourth button. “Mark me lower, Seto; claim me where Molly won’t see it…”

Seto groaned lowly as the blonde’s toned chest was revealed, his desire flaring impossibly higher at the other’s plea. The yearning to be claimed, the longing for _Seto_ to claim him, the self-loathing at being forced to keep their relationship a secret- the warring forces were evident in the blonde’s gorgeous eyes and ignited a passion that burned with an intensity unlike any Seto had ever encountered. And it made him want Katsuya even more.

Wrapping his hands around the slender teen’s waist, Seto encouraged him to straddle his lap, sending his hands up and under the blonde’s shirt, and caressing the planes of the shorter teen’s back as he laved down the center of his chest. Growling in pleasure as he felt hands tangle in his hair, Seto stiffened his tongue and ran it from nipple to nipple, stopping to flick and torture each nub and delighting in the mewls of pleasure he earned in response. The fact that the blonde wasn’t innocent didn’t bother him; he’d been forced to play the ‘game’ too, to get where he was. The world was a cruel, harsh place, and business was business- alley or ensuite, they’d done what they had to survive. All that mattered to him now was the potential of their ‘bright new future’, and fulfilling the need of the beautiful blonde in his arms.

Continuing his torment of the two dusky nubs of flesh until they were both pebble hard, Seto then lapped teasingly at the cleft between the blonde’s well defined pecs, finally lowering his mouth to suckle harshly at the toned flesh. Crying out softly, Katsuya arched against him, dropping his head back in total submission as the hard length of his cock pressed into Seto’s stomach. Instantly the brunette’s hips bucked at the sensation, tearing harsh groans from both the teens as his erection rubbed enticingly against the blonde’s thigh. Completely lost in the pleasure he was giving and receiving, Seto roughly scraped the burgeoning mark with his teeth, his hands sliding from Katsuya’s back to deftly unfasten his trousers. Impatiently pushing the cumbersome material past the blonde’s slender hips, Seto ghosted his hand along Katsuya’s impressive length, his fingertips teasingly brushing the shorter teen’s balls as he reached for his entrance.

“Seto,” Katsuya panted, pushing his ass down to meet the probing finger. “Seto, please… I need you so…” A harsh, buzzing sound cut the blonde off, the noise jerking both teens out of their lust-induced haze.

“Kaiba-sama?”

“Shit,” Seto muttered, resting his forehead against Jou’s chest as he hit the intercom link embedded in the side table. “What?” he demanded in a louder- and unmistakably irritated- voice.

“Kaiba-san is calling from the limo; he wants to know how much longer you think you’ll be.”

“Mokuba?” the brunette repeated, his brow furrowing slightly as he lifted his head from the blonde. “He shouldn’t be out front until… Damn it, what time is it?” he demanded suddenly, even as his gaze leapt to the clock.

“It’s a quarter to five, Kaiba-sama,” the woman intoned.

“Quarter to…” At their joint exclamation, Katsuya climbed off of his lap, his eyes growing panicked as he began to re-fasten his clothing. Seto knew immediately why the other was so anxious and, after a brusque, “Tell him I’ll be right down,” he rose from the settee and stood in front of the blonde. “I’m sorry, Katsuya,” he stated, his voice soft with concern as he reached out and helped with his buttons. “I shouldn’t have let things get so out of control.”

“Don’t be,” the blonde replied quietly, leaning up and kissing him gently before pulling away. “Believe me, I wanted it just as badly as you. But it probably is a good thing she interrupted us,” he added with a sigh. “Kami only knows _what_ Molly’s going to do to me this time. Fuck, I hate this!” he burst out suddenly, striding over to the desk and grabbing his satchel. “I _hate_ having to keep us a secret! I _hate_ having to hide who I really am! I _hate_ …”

“Katsuya, stop!” Seto demanded sternly, grasping the blonde by his shoulders and halting his tirade. “You need to keep calm; walking into a potentially volatile situation with your anger already flaring will only make matters worse! I promise you, we’ll get through this,” he continued, his voice softening instantly at the myriad of emotions in the blonde’s eyes. “Now come on; I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Seto, you can’t!”

“Like hell I can’t,” the brunette snorted. “You’ll get home faster if I take you, and besides,” Seto drew Katsuya back into his arms. “I’ll never be able to rest tonight unless I know you’re alright. Don’t worry,” he smirked, kissing the blonde one last time before leading him out of the office. “ _I’ll_ think of something to tell her.”

********

Despite his anxiety, Jou enjoyed the limo ride home more than he had the first time. Judging by Mokuba’s knowing giggles, and from the way Seto had drawn him into his side when they sat down, he figured that the brunette had shared his feelings with his brother, and that the boy had no qualms about them being together. Relaxing in that knowledge, Jou snuggled in tight against the taller teen, managing to push his worry aside and participate in the bantering conversation. However, as soon as the vehicle stopped outside his house, the anxiety returned tenfold. Sensing the change in his demeanor, Seto gently grasped his arm as he tried to exit the limo. “Easy, Katsuya,” he murmured, ignoring his snickering brother and kissing Jou softly. “It’s going to be fine.” Squeezing the blonde’s arm reassuringly they exited the limo, pausing at the door when they heard raised voices. “Fuck!” Jou hissed angrily, immediately forgetting his nervousness in his worry for Shizuka. “I swear if that woman makes her cry again…” Hurriedly he opened the door and stepped into the foyer, his progress once again halted by Seto’s hand on his arm.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” the brunette whispered, a small smirk on his face. “Calm down and listen; It sounds like Shizuka is managing to hold her own. Plus,” he added, his smirk widening as he felt the blonde shiver when his breath washed over his ear. “I think she’s already got a plan in action.” Jou turned slightly to ask Seto what he meant, only to be silenced by an elegant finger to his lips. “Listen…”

“… told you, Mother,” the girl was saying, “By the time Brother got home from running his errand for Geshu-sensei, I was in the midst of cooking supper. Since you’ve been working so hard all week, I thought I’d surprise you with the risotto, and I know how much more you enjoy it with the fresh lobster tail stirred into it. I couldn’t leave the stove, so I sent him after it. I completely forgot that you had grounded him, so if you’re going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, Shizuka,” Molly rebuked gently. “Your gesture was very thoughtful, and dinner smells delicious. But Joseph should have remembered _himself_ that he was grounded,” she continued, her contempt for her son obvious by the way her voice hardened. “He shouldn’t have jumped at the excuse to…”

“To what, Mother?” Shizuka demanded, the sound of a pot being slammed down echoing into the foyer. “To help me? To do something nice for _you_? Why must there be some hidden motive?” she persisted. “Why can’t you trust him, and treat him like you do me?”

“Because I can’t!” Molly declared fiercely. “That boy is his father’s son, and that’s reason enough. And his being involved with that gang _more_ than proved that there is nothing there _worthy_ of my trust. Now, that is _enough_ , Shizuka Kawai,” she commanded sternly. “I will deal…”

The woman’s comments were cut short by the sound of the entry door closing, Seto having re-opened and shut it firmly upon seeing the intense hurt in his boyfriend’s face. “That’s enough!” he growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to take the blonde into his arms and make the ache go away, but he settled for a quick, reassuring squeeze of the hand. “Katsuya, surely you don’t believe…”

“Joseph, is that you?” the woman interrupted imperiously from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mother,” the blonde replied dully, quickly returning Seto’s squeeze and then releasing his hand. “I’m sorry that…” Jou floundered suddenly, his throat constricting with tears as the realization hit him that no matter how many times, or for what, he apologized, it would never be good enough.

“Did they have the lobster, Brother?” Shizuka asked brightly, coming around the corner to give Jou a ‘look’. “I wasn’t sure if they… Kaiba-kun?” The girl stopped abruptly, nearly causing her mother to run into her.

“Hello, Shizuka,” Seto replied, bowing slightly and using his flawless English. “It’s nice to see you again. And Mrs. Kawai, I’m sorry that we did not get to meet the Sunday that we took in the exhibit.” The brunette approached Molly, bypassing the bow and merely extending his hand. “I’m…”

“Seto Kaiba,” the woman stated stiffly, her disapproval oozing through her voice and her expression. She accepted his hand, dropping it almost immediately. “I know who you are.” Molly’s gaze shifted to Jou, glaring pointedly at him as she continued to speak to the brunette. “But what are you doing _here_?”

“They didn’t have the lobster at Tenpo’s,” Jou answered, meeting his mother’s eyes with a sudden calmness that both impressed and worried Seto. “So I decided to check Sutoa’s. I was just about half way home when Se… Kaiba-kun stopped and offered me a ride. I knew Shizuka wanted to have supper ready for you, so I accepted. Sutoa’s was out as well, by the way,” he added, smiling at Shizuka. “But dinner smells wonderful as it is, so I’m sure we’re in for a treat.” The girl beamed her thanks, and then turned to address Seto, her invitation dying on her lips at a disapproving sound from her mother. Her smile faltering slightly, Shizuka nodded to the brunette, then turned and hurried back into the kitchen.

“Thank you for assisting Joseph, Mr. Kaiba.” The two teens shifted their gazes to Jou’s mother. “But I believe our dinner is just about ready, so if you would please excuse us…”

The blonde gaped in horror at the woman’s point blank rudeness, but Seto merely nodded his head, far more used to dealing with people like her than Jou was. “But of course,” he stated amicably, offering Molly a smile that could have frozen the Amazon. “I’m sure my supper is waiting for me, as well. And thank you, Katsuya,” he continued, completely turning his back on the woman, his gaze softening almost wistfully as he looked at the blonde. “I appreciate the help earlier with my assignme…”

“It is _Joseph_ , Mr. Kaiba,” Molly interrupted icily. “Apparently, my son forgot to inform you of that.”

“No,” Kaiba replied without bothering to turn around, his slightly contemptuous tone making hers seem warm. “He told me all about _that_ the first day we met. Now as I was saying,” he continued, his voice immediately warming again when he addressed Jou, “I appreciate your help with my assignment earlier today, and I’m glad that I could return the favour by offering you a ride home.” Giving the blonde a quick, reassuring glance, he turned and bowed curtly to Molly, and then moved toward the door, his mind working feverishly to figure out a way to contact Katsuya later to ensure that he was alright. “Oh, and Katsuya?” he called out, inwardly smirking at the scowl on Molly Kawai’s face. “Rekishi-sensei from World History wanted me to find out if you were having problems with the assignment; he’s concerned because you _were_ carrying a four point, but your grade is dropping because you’ve not logged on to complete the internet assignments. You might want to speak to him about it in class tomorrow.” Nodding once again, he turned and walked out the door. 

Puzzling silently over Seto’s words, Jou followed his mother into the kitchen, absently taking his seat beside Shizuka. “Are you alright, Brother?” the girl questioned, nudging him gently to bring him from his reverie as she handed him his plate.

“Huh? Yes, Shi-chan; I’m fine,” he replied, offering a hurried “Sorry, Mother” when Molly scowled at the Japanese endearment.

“Impudent boy,” the woman sniffed, not bothering to accept his apology. “Just like that Seto Kaiba’s calling you ‘Katsuya’. And I notice you were none too quick to correct him,” she accused Jou. “Not that _your_ impertinence is surprising, but for _him_ to be so rude to me in my own home…”

“I _like_ Mr. Kaiba,” Shizuka interrupted quietly, keeping her eyes averted to her plate. “He and his brother were both _very_ polite that day at the…”

“ _Enough_ , Shizuka,” Molly interrupted warningly. “I don’t want to hear any more. As of now, Seto Kaiba is a taboo subject in this house.” The three finished the rest of their meal in silence, Molly excusing herself immediately afterward to get ready for work the next morning. Quietly, the two got up and began clearing the table, waiting until they heard their mother’s door click shut before speaking.

“Thank you, Shi-chan,” Jou breathed, drawing her into a tight hug. “Thank you _so_ much for covering for me today. But how did you know?”

“Onii-chan, I can’t breathe!” the girl rebuked with a giggle, her voice muffled into Jou’s chest. “But I can add,” she continued cheekily once the blonde had released her. “When I listened to Geshu-sensei’s message and found out that you were running the assignment to _Kaiba-kun_ , I put two and two together. And it’s a good thing I did, too,” she added, her gaze turning slightly worried. “You really need to be more careful; if I hadn’t of gotten that message…”

“I know,” Jou said somberly, handing her the dishes as she put them into the dishwasher. “It would have been bad.” Seeing his sister’s concern, he grinned and winked. “So that’s why I’m thinking that today was _meant_ to happen. Everything just fell right into place, you know?” Jou’s grin widened at Shizuka’s giggle. “But I still can’t figure out what he meant about World H…”

“Shh… here comes Mother!” Quickly, Jou grabbed a rag and began wiping the table, looking up in surprise when his mother walked in and tossed something down in front of him.

“There,” she stated coolly, watching as he picked up the confiscated wireless internet card. “I won’t have people gossiping about my lack of parenting skills because of your dropping grade. Your being grounded after school and on weekends is extended by a week in compensation, and if your final grade in that class is anything _less_ than a four point, I will make you take it again at a remedial level.” Without another word, she went back to her room, never seeing the smile that came unbidden to Jou’s face.

“So _that’s_ what he was up to,” he murmured softly, his cheeks pinking lightly as he showed the card to his sister. “Shizuka…”

“Go,” she giggled, shooing him out with her dishrag. “And tell Kaiba-kun that I said ‘hi’.”

*****

Seto smiled as he turned out the light and left Mokuba’s room. The boy had teased him relentlessly on the way home, and the brunette was certain he’d never blushed more in his life. Under threat of losing his video games, he’d finally desisted, but not without giving Seto a quick hug first. “I’m just happy for you, Nii-sama,” he’d explained, his storm-grey eyes serious for a change. “I like Katsuya-kun a lot, and I’m glad you’ve finally found someone who makes you happy.” The boy’s expression had then turned troubled for a moment. “I just wish things were better for him at home…”

“So do I, Mokuba,” Seto had agreed somberly, smiling when the smaller boy nestled into his side. “I plan on talking to our attorneys some time tomorrow; maybe they can help him come up with a plan- find a way to get him out of there _before_ January, 2008. That’s when Katsuya turns twenty,” he’d explained, smiling again at Mokuba’s curious look. 

“Seeing as he’ll soon be eighteen, will he be able to graduate with you mid-year?” Mokuba had asked, his eyes brightening once again at the thought. “That would be quite the accomplishment for him, ne? And maybe give him something to look forward to?”

Seto had sat as if stunned for a moment, and then had pulled the boy into another hug. “Brilliant, Otouto,” he had murmured, chuckling into his brother’s raven tresses. “Let me see what can be done; if it could be arranged, it just might give Katsuya an edge over that woman.” 

Despite Mokuba’s constant pestering, Seto had refused to say more, and the subject had been dropped until he’d gone in to say goodnight. “It’s not fair,” the boy had persisted, pouting petulantly from his bed as his brother shut off the light. “It was my idea, and you won’t tell me _anything_!”

Seto chuckled as he shed his clothes and stepped into his sleep pants. Having finally reached a compromise- Mokuba was to drop the subject, and Seto was to inform him should the idea pan out- the boy had finally agreed to lie down for the night. But, now that his brother was settled, the brunette wanted to check on a different gamble. Dropping into his desk chair, he turned on his laptop, bypassing his e-mail for the first time in his life and going straight to IM. His eyes glued anxiously to the screen, he watched the server’s icon spin around, indicating that it was trying to make the connection. The conversation window appeared after a few moments and, seconds later, a triumphant smirk curved his mouth, the grin turning into a chuckle when he read GS69’s cheeky greeting: ‘Hey Blue Eyes; what the hell took you so long?’


	6. Chapter 6

Geshu Kado whistled softly as he strode up the walk, fully enjoying the brisk October morning. Autumn was his favorite time of year; he found immense comfort and satisfaction in the dying off and fading away of the old to make room for the new. It was a necessity to both the earth and her inhabitants- a chance to shed the past and begin again. Still whistling, the man entered the school building, nodding to the occasional student and sensei as he made the way to his room. Pausing to unlock his office, the man silenced his song, trying to determine whose voices he heard in his classroom. Geshu smirked slightly when he recognized the tenor, which left little doubt in his mind as to whom the other belonged. ‘Jounouchi Katsuya,’ he thought, loosing a wistful sigh. ‘If anyone deserves a true ‘autumn’, that boy does.’ 

For whatever reason, he felt drawn to the teen, more so than he had any of his other prize students. Perhaps it was because they’d grown up under similar circumstances, or maybe it was because, due to Domino High’s affluence, Katsuya was the first student he’d had with such a history. Whatever it was, he felt a special connection to the charismatic blonde and, beyond the desire to see Katsuya excel in school, he wanted him to succeed in life. Eager to check on the progress of his two top students, Geshu took off his jacket and headed back into the hall, stopping and smiling softly once he walked through the classroom doorway. Kaiba and Katsuya were seated in front of their easels, but neither had bothered with the pretense of lifting the covers. Instead, they were facing each other on their stools, golden and chestnut heads bowed close together. Though they weren’t holding hands, they were constantly touching; subtle caresses and brushes of leg against leg punctuated their seemingly serious conversation. Curious as to what would have the two young men looking so somber, Geshu quietly moved further into the room, already certain that, whatever it was, it had to do with Katsuya.

“I still think you could do it,” Kaiba persisted gently, “Even _if_ Kanou-san has decided to cancel the accelerated study group. You _know_ how important this could be in getting you out of there,” he added, softly touching Katsuya’s hand. “And I’d help you in every possible way that I could.”

“I know you would, Seto,” the blonde replied, his usually pleasant alto heavy with defeat. “But I’m already struggling with my _regular_ assignments. And, I’ve got another week left on my grounding; not only do I have to go straight home after school, but I’m doing most of my studying by flashlight because of her ‘lights out at 9’ decree. I’m lucky to have what little computer time I do, and then to top it all off...” Katsuya trailed off, dropping his gaze from Seto’s. “Never mind.”

Geshu watched as Seto reached out and gently tilted the blonde’s head up again. “What?” the brunette demanded quietly, his expression hardening as a rogue tear landed on his hand. “Katsuya, tell me; what has that woman done now?”

“She… I…” Katsuya blinked and swallowed harshly, the motion sending another small cascade of moisture down his cheeks. “She’s been even worse than normal for about a week now,” he finally managed. “And last night, I found out why. It seems that she heard about what had happened with the pencils in the hall that day; I guess Honda’s mother was bragging about Kanou-san awarding him extra merit points for his cooperation in the matter. Apparently, it was enough to rouse her suspicions, even though it was bullshit, because she decided to take a look through my closet on her day off yesterday.” The blonde paused and took a shuddering breath, unsuccessfully trying to keep his voice even. “It’s all gone, Seto,” he said miserably, just barely managing the words. “She took _every_ single art supply and project, and destroyed them. Not just threw them away, but destroyed them… including the small, modern art sculpture that I’d fashioned from aluminum at Rintama- the one I was _hoping_ to use as one of my project entries for Geshu-sensei. Said it was nonsense, and all junk that I’d probably stolen anyway…” The tears were running down his face in torrents now. “It’s hopeless, Seto,” he choked out, “Without that study group, there’s no _way_ I can graduate in January.”

Geshu’s heart ached as he continued to watch the two young men, one so blatantly needing comfort, and one so obviously longing to give it, yet- for some reason- neither was willing to cede to their desires. Pieces of retained conversation flashed across the man’s mind, and a small frown crossed Geshu's lips when he realized that it was because of Honda and the blonde’s mother. Katsuya feared retribution and Kaiba feared bringing the other more pain, but over and above that, they both feared losing the other. Turning away to give the two a couple more moments of privacy, he hesitated when the brunette cursed harshly. Curiously, Geshu turned back, his own eyes darkening with anger at what he heard.

That bruise, Katsuya,” Seto demanded his tone low and dangerous. “The one on your left cheek.” The brunette’s expression hardened in fury when Jou ashamedly dropped his gaze. “I’ll kill her!” he spat, the look of absolute hatred in his eyes belying the tenderness of the fingers that explored the contusion. “I swear it, I will…” 

”It was an open hand strike to the face, Seto,” Jou murmured miserably, leaning into the brunette’s touch before pulling away. “I’m seventeen; there’s not a court in the world that would take that as an abuse.”

“I didn’t say anything _about_ going to court,” Seto scowled as he flipped open his easel. “I said I was going to kill her.” The brunette smirked humorlessly. “Actually, no, I won’t; death would be nowhere _near_ enough retribution for her.” 

Having heard enough, Geshu finally turned away, deliberately locking the door behind him so that nobody could get in until either he returned or the two inside left the room. He’d deal with his first class’s questions and complaints later. Right now, he had phone calls to make.

*****

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the headache that had threatened since he’d left the school building that morning. He’d had no meetings planned for that day; however, furious about what had happened to Katsuya, and irritated by the lack of response from his attorneys, he’d called for one, sandwiching the meeting between lunch and sixth period so as to not miss any of what little time he had with the blonde. “Three weeks,” he ground out in frustration, staring unseeingly through the window as the limo pulled up in front of the school. “ _Three weeks_ since he came to me and I promised to help him, and I _still_ don’t have any answers.” ‘Three weeks since you last kissed him, or held him, or even touched him, save for the most casual, ‘accidental’ brushes in class…’

The brunette sighed again as he stepped out of the vehicle, deliberately pushing that thought to the back of his mind before the memories of that day caused him to have to take what was becoming irritatingly familiar action. ‘At least I was able to deal with the attorney adequately,’ he mused, a satisfied smirk quirking his lips as he recalled the expression on the hack lawyer’s face when security had escorted him from the room. The man’s inefficiency had been insult enough, but when he’d had the audacity to flippantly ask why he was ‘wasting his time and talent on something as trivial as family law’, Seto's last thread of patience had snapped. Furiously, he had rounded on the man and, in a voice dripping with venom, had sworn that, by the time the dust had settled, he'd be lucky to be notarizing wills. Recalling the mark on Katsuya’s cheek, he’d ordered that the baka lawyer be permanently removed from his sight, immediately deciding to turn the matter over to his own, private retainer. Unfortunately, while he had no doubt as to _this_ attorney’s capabilities, it also meant starting from scratch, which only served to drive his frustration higher.

“Maybe I should just go home,” he muttered, hesitating on the sidewalk and scowling up at the building. “It’s not like enduring an entire hour of sitting next to each other without being able to do anything more than talk is going to help _either_ of our moods today…” Deciding to retrieve his texts from his locker and do just that, he made his way into the building, slowing his steps despite himself when he heard Katsuya’s voice waft down the main hallway. Instinctively turning toward the sound, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the blonde walking with Otogi and Ryou, the three of them bursting into laughter over something his flamboyant business rival had uttered. Suddenly those gorgeous, amber eyes caught his and, between that and the way Katsuya’s face lit up upon seeing him, Seto knew he could no sooner retreat home to sulk than he could give up on the blonde himself.

Catching the way the brunette and the blonde had locked gazes, Ryou squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, Love,” he murmured, his innocent expression turning slightly wicked. “I think I just remembered leaving my art notes in your car…”

“Baka,” Otogi chided gently, “You walked this morning, re… _Ouch!_ ” He gave his lover a petulant pout when the shorter teen trod none-too-gently on his foot. “Ryou, what the hell? _Oh_ …” Otogi grinned mischievously when Ryou jerked his head toward the approaching brunette. “Yes… my car… Have fun, Katsuya-kun,” he purred, chuckling lowly when Jou blushed and flipped him off. Deliberately, the raven haired male brushed against Kaiba’s lean body as he walked away. “Hnn… I know I would…”

Seto rolled his eyes at Otogi’s antics, and then turned his attention to the blonde, his brow furrowing slightly at the other’s suddenly wistful expression. “Katsuya, are you alright?”

“They’re lucky, ne?” Jou sighed, his gazed locked on the retreating lovers. “To be able to be so open about their relationship… so open about themselves…” He looked up at the gorgeous brunette, his eyes troubled and sad. “You deserve to have that, Seto,” he murmured. “You deserve to have someone who…” Jou gasped in surprise when the taller teen grabbed him and practically dragged him into the nearest bathroom, taking a cursory glance around to ensure they were alone, before pinning him against the door and ravaging his mouth.

“That’s enough, Katsuya,” he rasped, trailing his tongue over to almost angrily rim the cusp of his ear. “The hell with what you think I deserve; I don’t _want_ anyone but you!” Hungrily, he claimed the blonde’s mouth again, hormone driven hands pulling at the shorter teen’s shirt, almost desperately seeking that soft, heated flesh that he’d been longing to touch for weeks. “I love you, damn it! Haven’t you realized that yet?”

Moaning lowly at both Seto’s words and actions, Jou arched into the brunette’s body, tangling his fingers in the chestnut locks and forcing their mouths back together. “Seto…” Jou’s knees buckled slightly when the other gave up on his shirt to palm at the bulge tenting his pants. “Seto, I love you, too, but we… art class… _Seto_!” Jou mewled, his head falling back against the door when the brunette popped the button on his pants and began to fondle his cock.

“I don’t care!” Removing his hand from the blonde’s shaft, Seto tugged roughly at the other’s trousers, purring in delight when Katsuya was fully exposed. Nipping harshly at the other’s blushing, kiss-swollen lips, he plundered that sweet mouth again as he dropped his own pants, and then wrapped his hands around the blonde’s hips to grind their cocks together. “I’ll think of something to tell Geshu,” he declared, growling his approval when Katsuya’s hands slid under his shirt to toy with his nipples. “And I swear, Katsuya, I’ll make love to you properly just as soon as I get the chance, but right now, I nee… _Fuck_!” The ability for speech temporarily left him as the blonde dropped to his knees and surrounded Seto’s cock with the heat of his mouth; lips, tongue, and even teeth teasing the brunette’s shaft and head as Katsuya repeatedly swallowed him to the hilt. Feeling his stomach tighten in release, Seto began to rock his hips, almost whimpering in disappointment when he felt the blonde’s ministrations cease. However, before he could demand why the other had stopped, Katsuya’s intentions became clear. The blonde toed off one of his shoes and stepped out of a pant leg, planting his palms flat against the door and thrusting his ass at the brunette.

“Please, Seto,” he implored, sending a heated glance over his shoulder as he enticingly rotated his hips. “I know we can take it slow later, but I need you to fuck me, _now_ …”

Groaning harshly at the wantonness of his soon to be lover, the brunette moved behind Katsuya, his fingers eagerly exploring the firm cheeks before parting them to expose the blonde’s entrance. His cock jerking and dripping with need, Seto dropped to _his_ knees, running his tongue along the other’s crevasse before thrusting it into his hole and eliciting a high-pitched whine from the blonde. Roughly massaging Katsuya’s cheeks further apart, he thoroughly moistened the area, alternately laving the tight, little pucker and tongue fucking the softening entrance. His need for release increasing with each mewl and plea the other made, Seto lapped at the hole one last time, and then rose to his feet and turned the now-trembling blonde to face him. Once again grasping the shorter teen’s waist, the brunette braced Katsuya against the door, picking him up slightly and guiding his cock to the blonde’s entrance. Instantly, his lover arched into him, wrapping his legs around Seto’s waist and taking the brunette’s massive dick balls deep in his ass. 

Hungrily, almost ferally, the two claimed each other. Cries, grunts, and moans muted by soft skin, and even softer hair, Katsuya gave as much to their tawdry, needy lovemaking with each clench of his passage and arch of his body as Seto did with each perfect, fierce thrust of his cock. Driven by desire, hormones, and the almost desperate need for one another, it wasn’t long before both found their release, stifling their almost simultaneous cries of completion in the warm, wet recesses of each other’s mouths. As they came down from their heights, their kisses became gentler, whispered concerns and affirmations of love mingling with their slowly calming breaths. Once he was sure that the blonde could stand, Seto eased out of his passage, gently lowering Katsuya’s feet to the floor. “Wait there,” he murmured huskily, his voice still tremulous from both the fierceness and the fulfillment of their joining. “I’ll get some toweling, and help you get cleaned up.”

Silently Jou nodded, and then closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. After a moment or two, he felt Seto’s gentle touch to his groin, the warm, wet toweling soothingly cleansing his cooling release away. Reaching down, he sifted his fingers through the brunette’s hair, opening his eyes and smiling softly when his lover stood and kissed him. “Guess you showed me, ne?” the blonde teased.

“Hnn…” Seto reached out and brushed the hair from Jou’s eyes. “Actually, that didn’t go at _all_ as I had planned; I was _going_ to get you all worked up, and then leave you that way as punishment.” The brunette laughed at the petulant pout he received in return. “Alright, maybe I wasn’t. But Katsuya…” Seto’s expression grew serious, almost stern, as he gently cupped the shorter teen’s cheeks in his hands. “Never, _ever/ _, doubt your value to me again.” Leaning down, he captured the blonde’s lips in one, last kiss. “Now come on; we should be getting to class.”__

__*****_ _

__Geshu looked up from his paperwork when the door opened to his classroom, mentally berating the two late arrivals for their indiscretion. ‘For as brilliant as Kaiba-kun is, I’d have thought he’d have known better,’ he groused silently, watching as the brunette and Katsuya approached his desk._ _

__“My apologies, Geshu-sensei,” Seto began smoothly. “I had an issue arise that Katsuya…”_ _

__“Assisted you with; yes, I’m sure,” the man finished coolly. “However, I’m afraid that now is not the time to go into detail; you will have plenty of opportunity to explain to me as you make up the fifteen minutes you were tardy after class. _After class_ , Kaiba-kun,” Geshu stated firmly, seeing the look of protest on the brunette’s face. Slightly taken aback by the usually easy going man’s abrupt behavior, the two silently took their seats, neither one catching the suspicious look Honda shot in their direction. For the next half an hour, the class worked on their various projects, pausing as a whole when the announcement tones went off._ _

__“May I have your attention, please,” Kanou-san’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “In retraction to the notice that was posted on the senior billboard this morning, the accelerated study group for those students eligible to test out of their remaining credits and graduate in January has been reinstated. Anyone who had previously applied and was accepted, please contact Geshu-sensei as soon as possible, as he will be in charge of the group; his office is located…”_ _

__“I can’t believe it…” Seto stopped listening and turned toward the whispering blonde, his pleasure at the news increasing tenfold at the joy and relief on Katsuya’s face. “I can’t believe this is happening…” Suddenly, the bell rang, and the students surged for the door, save for the two tardy ones- and to their dismay, Honda and Yugi._ _

__“What can I help you gentlemen with?” Geshu queried when the pair of friends stopped at his desk._ _

__“I’m interested in the accelerated study,” Honda explained, his eyes darting surreptitiously toward the blonde and brunette._ _

__“Oh.” The sensei began shuffling through his papers. “My apologies, Honda-kun,” he continued, “But I seem to be missing your application.”_ _

__“I uh… I just decided to give it a shot when Kanou-san made the announcement,” he explained, giving the man his most winsome smile as this time, Yugi glanced toward the back of the room._ _

__“Well, that is indeed most unfortunate.” Geshu finally looked up, his expression anything but apologetic. “Had I known, I wouldn’t have scheduled the sessions when I did; as it stands, you’ll have to choose between the study group, and soccer for the rest of the term. And no, I cannot re-schedule,” he stated firmly, seeing the question in Honda’s eyes before it could be asked. “Between the list of students I was given and my own, personal life, that is the only time that works well for all parties involved.”_ _

__Hearing the note of finality in Geshu’s voice, Honda nodded and turned away without another word- _until_ he and Yugi passed by the other two. “Too bad you’re still grounded, ne, Joseph?” he muttered, an odd look of satisfaction settling in his eyes. “And, even if you weren’t, I’m sure your mother wouldn’t trust you enough to permit you to stay, especially if she…”_ _

__“That’s enough, Honda-kun!” A faint blush stole across the stocky brunette’s face at the sensei’s sharp reprimand. “Not that it is _any_ of your business, but I have already made arrangements with Katsuya-kun’s mother. Now, if you’re quite finished, I’ll thank you to leave. These boys owe me fifteen minutes, and I’m sure that they’re as anxious to be done with it as I am.” Sullenly, Honda nodded again and stalked out of the room, Yugi close on his heels. Once the door was closed, Geshu turned toward the detainees. “And that is _exactly_ why the two of you need to be more careful!”_ _

__Jou coloured slightly and said nothing, but Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” he began coolly. “I’m afraid I don’t know what…”_ _

__“You know _exactly_ of what I am speaking, Kaiba-kun,” Geshu stated impatiently. “I mean, honestly; do _all_ of my students think I’m blind and deaf?” Grabbing an empty stool, he plopped down in front of the couple. “Now, I’m not going to speculate as to the _depth_ of your relationship, but even the _least_ observant amongst us can tell that you are at the _very_ least, friends. Then, you add coming in fifteen minutes late _together_ to class, not to mention the way you were making moon eyes at each other in here this morning… Aha!” he crowed triumphantly upon seeing both teens’ eyes widen in surprise. “Didn’t think anyone had seen you, did ya? And that’s exactly my point!” Instantly the man was serious again. “That could have been _anyone_ who saw you this morning! For whatever reason, Honda Hiroto seems to be out to get you; what would you have done had it been him, ne? As I mentioned before, I see more than you realize,” the man reminded them. “I can tell by the way you act around Honda that your mother keeps tabs on you through that boy. Just be careful, the _both_ of you,” Geshu finished, relenting slightly upon seeing the blonde’s stricken look. “I’d hate to see a bad situation made worse by an avoidable indiscretion.” Silently, Jou and Seto both nodded, the affronted look dissipating from the brunette’s eyes as he realized the sensei was correct. “Good, then.” Geshu nodded and stood, wincing as he stretched. “Let’s call it a day, shall we, boys?”_ _

__“Excuse me, Geshu-sensei.” Seto and Geshu both looked at the blonde in askance. “But, are things truly set with my mother in regards to the study group?”_ _

__The sensei nodded. “It took some convincing, along with a _very_ detailed schedule as to what days the group would meet, and at what times, but yes, she finally agreed. The man’s normally kind eyes grew hard. “Of course, the mentioned potential for tuition reimbursement is what finally won her over; but don’t get your hopes up.” A smug smirk settled on Geshu’s mouth. “There isn’t any.”_ _

__Seto and Jou both gaped at the man before joining him in his laughter. “Thank you, Geshu-sensei,” Jou finally managed. “I don’t’ know how I’ll ever repay you.”_ _

__“Be more careful,” the man iterated kindly, but firmly. “That will be payment enough.”_ _

__*****_ _

__Honda scowled as he left the gym, his expression turning anxious as he paused to massage his left knee. It had been a rough practice to begin with, and his distraction over what had happened in Geshu’s class had only made matters worse. Needless to say, his lack of concentration had cost him, and now it was looking like he’d be sitting out the next game. “Stupid loser jerk,” he muttered darkly, instantly blaming the blonde for all of his woes. “I don’t care _how/ _much sway Mrs. Kawai has with the Shonan Bellmare; if I have to continue keeping tabs on her piece of crap son, I’ll end up too injured to even sit _bench_ for the club. I should just tell her to…” The stocky brunette fell silent as he heard two familiar voices waft down the main hall. Easing his way to the corner, he peered around the wall, his scowl deepening at the sight of Kaiba and the blonde, walking and laughing together. Maintaining his position, Honda saw them pause in front of the door, their joviality vanishing instantly as they fell silent and gazed at one another. ‘What’s up with them being together all of the time?’ he mused silently, his hazel eyes locked on the two as they quietly said goodbye and then parted ways. ‘I mean, first they start sitting together in art class, then Kaiba butts into Joseph’s and my fight a few weeks back, glaring _daggers_ at me because the oaf tripped into a locker, and then today…’ Honda’s thoughts trailed off for a moment. ‘I don’t know _what’s_ going on,’ he thought, ‘But I _do_ know that Mrs. Kawai can’t _stand_ Kaiba Seto.’ His injured knee and his earlier conviction to quit tailing the blonde forgotten, Honda headed toward the door. ‘I’ll keep my eyes open for a little while longer,’ he decided. ‘The more information I can give her about Joseph’s doings, the better off I’ll be.’ The brunette paused, a slow smirk twisting his lips. ‘And if I can take that asshole Kaiba down, too, so much the better.’___ _


	7. Chapter 7

"I see. You're certain, then? Nothing he can do, you say?" Daigo Kannon rolled his eyes at the simpering paralegal on the other end of the line. "Yes, well, extend my gratitude to Danno-san, and tell him that I appreciate his taking the time." `Well, that's that,' Daigo thought as he disconnected the call, though his expression was _anything_ but defeated. `Danno Ebisu is the best family law man out there; if he says that it cannot be done, then it cannot be done. Hnn… Kaiba-sama…' A mixture of pleasure and determination settled onto the man's features. `You've certainly presented me with a conundrum; I've not faced anything so challenging since I helped you gain control of KaibaCorp.' 

Daigo's thin mouth curved into a satisfied smile. Over the years as Kaiba Seto's retained attorney, he'd grown accustomed to his employer's requests and expectations- some of which would turn the financial world on its ear should they ever be made public. But _this ___… _never_ had Kaiba-sama come to him with such a request before. The usurpation of Kaiba Gozaburo, even the temporary buyout of his own brother's shares, had been strictly business with the young CEO. But this- this was personal. Daigo knew that he should feel honored, maybe even grateful, that the boy had instilled such trust in him- and perhaps on some level he was- but he'd long since buried the part of his psyche that would allow him to admit such a weakness. In his business, or at least from his perspective, one's frailties became another's strengths, and he refused to give the competition any more ammunition than what they could dig up on their own. If he were to admit to _anything_ , it would be the smug satisfaction he'd felt upon learning that even the mighty Kaiba Seto couldn't detach himself from such mundane things as `friendship' and `human welfare' as well as Daigo Kannon could.

 __The man's triumphant smirk faded just a little. That had been two weeks ago and, though he had worked steadily on the issue, he was no closer to a solution now than he had been when the boy had come to him with the problem. As for what Kaiba-sama wanted with Jounouchi Katsuya, Daigo could care less; he and the CEO _both_ knew that caring wasn't what he was being paid to do. What he _was_ being kept on retainer for was to solve any problem that his employer laid in front of him to the best of his ability. 

An almost cruel smile stretched the gaunt man's mouth. Now that all the _legal_ possibilities had been ruled out, it was time to put some of those 'abilities' to use. Picking up the phone again, he dialed a rarely used, but never forgotten number, his eyes glinting in malevolent anticipation when his call was immediately answered. "Kagai? Yes, it's Daigo. I need you to dig up whatever you can find on an American named Molly Kawai."

*****

"Very nice, Haruko-kun. Ah… a _wonderful_ example of abstract, Taji-kun! Otogi!" Geshu stopped dead in his tracks, failing miserably in his attempts to keep his mouth from twitching in amusement. "I'm sorry, but David was nowhere _near_ that well-endowed. Hack off a couple of inches…" The man winced as if in pain as nearly every one of his male students groaned at his choice of words. "Anyway, make it more life-like will you? If Kanou-san comes out here and sees…"

"Geshu-san! What in the world?" Geshu turned to face the principal, wincing again as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Otogi hurriedly castrate his snow-David completely. "This is a high school; we don't _do_ recess, for Kami's sake!"

"It's not recess, its class work. Snow sculpture is a form of art that has existed for centuries," Geshu explained crisply. "It's quite rare that we get such a fall this early in the season when the temperature is still bearable, so I decided to take advantage. As you can see, it provides a wonderful medium for either copying the classics-" Here he nodded toward Otogi, who was busy reconstructing a more appropriate groin for his `statue'. "-Or," he continued, stopping a few yards away from the next group of students, "For creating something new and out of the ordinary, such as Katsuya-kun has here."

Kanou eyed the snow sculpture dubiously. "But it doesn't look like _anything_!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Kanou-san," Geshu refuted. "Just because a certain piece doesn't fit into a predefined mold, it doesn't make it any less a work of art than say…" The sensei trailed off, a disgruntled look settling on his face. "Honda-kun!"

Momentarily ignoring his superior, Geshu trod through the early November snow toward the brunette. "Honda-kun, what on earth… Is that a snowman? With a cafeteria plate?" The man shook his head in ire. "Out of all of my students, I'd have thought that _you_ , the one who most needs the extra credit, would have put forth a _little_ effort! I mean, Otogi-kun and Katsuya-kun are carrying straight four points in this class, and _they_ … what _is_ it, Yugi-kun?" he demanded as the petite, young man plucked at his sleeve.

"Honda-kun's sculpture is of the Discobolos," he offered helpfully. 

 

Geshu gaped at the wild haired teen, but before he could reply, Kanou burst into laughter. "Well done, m' boy!" The principal waded over to Honda and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. "An excellent satire on a classic, and the perfect snowman to boot!" The man looked disdainfully toward where Katsuya was carefully using some water from a bucket to add a sheen of ice to his graceful curvature of snow. " _Much_ easier to identify with than that vague, abstract stuff; wouldn't you say, Geshu-san?"

"Actually, no," Geshu disagreed, shaking his head in disgust- both at Honda's lackadaisical attempt, and at Kanou's fawning. "Even if I didn't identify with Katsuya-kun's chosen genre, I _would_ with his effort. Honda-kun, however, has once again chosen to slough off on a project that _could_ have provided some much needed help to his grade. And might I remind you _both_ ," he added upon seeing Honda's petulant scowl, and Kanou's comforting pat to the brunette's back. "Honda-kun is in this class under _your_ recommendation… to `round out' his transcript, I believe is how you put it, ne?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually…"

"Actually what?" Geshu chortled. " _Grade_ him? Treat him the same as any other student? I'm sorry, Kanou-san but, prize athlete or not, Honda-kun _will_ be expected to pass my class under the same guidelines, and with the same expectations, as everyone else. I don't do favorites."

"Then what do you call Kaiba, or Otogi and Ryou? Or especially _him_?" Honda challenged boldly, jerking his head toward where Katsuya was still working diligently. "I mean, every time there's extra credit to be had, or an errand to be run, your little golden boy over there…"

"Watch yourself, Honda-kun," Geshu interrupted coldly. "I will not tolerate impudence from _any_ student of mine- regardless of who is who's `golden boy'." Kanou had the good grace to blush when the art sensei's gaze flicked to him. "Now, since this is for extra credit, it will _not_ lower your grade. But it won't raise it, either. I highly suggest you find _some_ way to make up for it; an `F' on your transcript would look much worse than no `touchy feely' at all, ne?" Hearing the sound of the bell waft across the school yard, Geshu bellowed out to his class, "That's a wrap, folks! Extra credit for _almost_ everyone today…" Without so much as a backward glance, he shepherded his students to the building.

"Sir, he can't really fail _me_ , can he?" Honda's voice was slightly petulant as he addressed the principal. "I mean, it's not like it's a _real_ class, after all…"

"Yes, he certainly can." Kanou gazed sternly at the stocky brunette. "There are many things I can, and have, done for you, Hiroto, but altering a Sensei's grade is out of the question. And, regardless of how you or I feel about the class, Geshu's mark will count just as much as your academics with the colleges; perhaps more so with clubs such as the Shonan. These days, the overall portrait of the athlete means just as much as their physical capabilities; professional teams want their players seen as well rounded, intellectual individuals who can do as much for their club on a social platform as they can on the field. I'll tell you what," he offered upon seeing Honda's still stubborn expression. "Let me talk to Geshu and see what he'll approve for extra credit. Maybe he can even set you up with his `golden boy' for assistance, ne?" the man added in sarcastic humor, trying to lighten the brunette's mood.

"I'd take the fail, first," Honda muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" The brunette offered Kanou a quick smile. "Thanks, Kanou-san; I promise to do my best with whatever you come up with for me." He waited until the principal had entered the building, and then turned and punched angrily at his snowman. "I hate this worthless class, I hate that stupid sensei, and I hate that piece of shit Joseph more than both of them!" Ignoring Yugi's wide-eyed, bewildered expression, Honda stormed off toward the school, pausing to glare malevolently at the blonde's snow sculpture. Drawing his foot back, he kicked viciously at the creation, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction when the delicate combination of snow and ice shattered in a myriad of sparkling pieces.

"Honda-kun, why did you do that?" Yugi asked, tentatively trotting up to the brunette's side.

"Why not?" the brunette replied, shrugging nonchalantly as they headed toward the school. "The credit had already been awarded, and the odd-looking thing was getting on my nerves."

"Kind of like Joseph himself, ne?" Yugi giggled, his grin fading when he saw the lingering fury in his best friend's eyes. "Honda-kun, why are you so angry?"

"Because!" The brunette whirled on the smaller teen. "Because _he_ walks around this place like he belongs here, all quiet, and polite, and respectful, and pulling four-points, and everybody just _loves_ him, and the sensei's think that he's _grand_ for 'overcoming the obstacles of his past'. He doesn't _deserve_ that!" Honda hissed furiously, brutally kicking over another snow sculpture. "Not when someone like _me_ , who's _not_ a piece of shit, ex-con loser, has to not only work _his_ ass off, but kiss everyone else's just to squeak by! I hate him! I hate everything about him! And the fact that he's tight with that stuck up, arrogant, anti-social prick Kaiba makes me hate him even more!"

Yugi blinked rapidly, trying to follow Honda's rant. "But… but I thought that was why you were watching him- because Mrs. Kawai had an `in' with the Shonan club. If _that's/ _the case, then your grades shouldn't matter, ne?"__

__"That's not the point! I…" The brunette broke off, scowling as he heard the final bell. "Just forget it, Yugi." Honda forced a grin to his face. "I'm fine now, honest. Now come on; I don't want to have to do extra laps for being late, and you _know_ how the student coach is about tardiness…"_ _

__Once again, Yugi giggled. "Well, in this case, he might exempt you, seeing as he'll be tardy right along with you. But, just so I don't have to put up with the rest of the team razzing me, let's hurry, ne?"_ _

__Together they took off at a trot toward the gym doors but, while Yugi's mind was already running through the drills, Honda's was doing _anything_ but. `Soon,' he vowed grimly as he stepped into the locker room, `I'll knock him back down where he belongs, just as easily as I did his piece of shit sculpture.'_ _

__*****_ _

__Seto scowled as he hurriedly stripped out of his uniform and stepped into the ensuite shower in his office. He _despised_ sitting in on a meeting in that cheap, blue, one-size-fits-most cotton atrocity, but today he'd had no choice. After almost three weeks of hearing _nothing_ from his attorney save for "I'm working on it", Daigo-san had contacted him just as the school day had ended, stating briefly that he `had news'. Filled with anticipation, the brunette had popped in to the advanced study session long enough to inform Geshu- sensei- and Katsuya indirectly- of the change of plans before hurrying off to KaibaCorp._ _

__When he'd arrived at his office, he'd found Daigo already there, so he'd bypassed his normal routine of showering and changing to attend to the business at hand. The brunette's scowl deepened as he quickly lathered up and rinsed off. Unfortunately, his anticipation had been for naught; his attorney had informed him that he'd explored all the `legal channels', and had found Katsuya's suspicions to be correct- that the courts would most likely, based on the blonde's past, deny any fostering or emancipation on his behest. He'd fallen enigmatically silent after that, stating only that he was working on `other leads'._ _

__Seto felt a prickling along his spine as he recalled those words. He'd always thought the man's given name to be ironic; Kannon was a derivative of the Buddhist god of mercy, and Daigo was _anything_ but merciful when it came to achieving his or, more precisely, Kaiba's goals. And, while Seto was glad to have such a man working on _his_ side, he couldn't help but feel that it was best if he _didn't_ know the details. `Hnn… in _most_ cases, anyway,' he thought as he toweled off, a dark smirk quirking his mouth. `This time I'd be _more_ than happy to know what he's up to in regards to that bitch…' _ _

__Slipping into his pants, Seto glanced at the clock, his smirk curving into a genuine smile as he thought about his plans for that evening. Recalling both Katsuya's penchant for the impressionist period, and the almost ethereal way his gorgeous lover had appeared amongst the gentle colors and muted lighting, he had made arrangements for the museum to host KaibaCorp's pre-holiday charity event- a ticketed exhibition featuring the works of Monet, Morisot, Pissaro, and Renoir. Save for the three passes that he'd held back for himself, Katsuya, and Geshu- Sensei there wasn't a ticket left, which had delighted both the museum and the Yoshida Scholarship Foundation- to which the proceeds were going. But that had been the least of Kaiba's worries._ _

__Though Katsuya was no longer grounded, Molly was maintaining a vindictively tight leash, especially when it came to _anything_ involving the arts or Kaiba Seto. And this time, not even Geshu's letter extolling the 'once in a lifetime opportunity' had helped, the woman having gotten wind of the sensei's 'unfair treatment' to Honda during the extra credit session last week. Seto scowled at that as he pulled on his shoes, wondering for _at least_ the hundredth time why Molly Kawai was so taken by Honda Hiroto, yet could be so cruel to her own flesh and blood son. _ _

__Pushing the thought away, the brunette grabbed his black, woolen trench coat and strode to the elevator, a rush of anticipation filling him as he stepped outside and into his limo. Despite the temporary setback, Katsuya had indeed gotten permission, the needed help coming from Kanou-san of all people. Seto actually chuckled out loud as he recalled the blonde's recount of the puffed up man bragging to one of the senseis in the grocery store as to the exclusivity of the event, the price of the ticket, and how the scholarship chairman had practically begged him to take it. According to Katsuya, once they had gotten home, Molly had relented, stating that, "If a man so fine as Kanou-san finds the event to be worthy of his time and is going to be there to keep an eye on things, then I suppose you can go." Needless to say, the blonde had been both surprised and pleased beyond measure, but Seto couldn't help but think that Molly wouldn't allow things to remain as simple as that. Realizing that they'd arrived at the museum, the brunette put the niggling doubt aside, forcing his mind into 'business mode' as he stepped into the building and greeted the curator and scholarship chair._ _

__*****_ _

__Jou sighed wearily from the corner where he had taken post after rounding the exhibit, his eyes glancing at his watch and then resuming their search for Seto. Thirty minutes- that was all the time he had left from the hour and a half that he'd been granted. True, his mother had allowed him to attend, but it had come at a price; for the past two weeks he'd been subjected to all forms of menial labor, the woman often waking him before dawn and then keeping him up until midnight with her sometimes pointless, but almost always physically draining, chores. By the time he stumbled to his room, he was forcing his eyes to stay open, lucky to pull even two hours sleep once he had managed to complete his homework. Coupled with the fact that she'd been keeping meals from him again as punishment for any work she'd found 'unsatisfactory'- she'd stopped striking him when a friend of Shizuka's had innocently inquired about the bruise that she'd left the last time- the blonde was both physically and mentally exhausted._ _

__He knew it would have been easier just to cede and tell his mother that he didn't _want_ to attend, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of breaking him. Besides that, he hadn't seen Seto outside of school since the day he'd gone to the brunette's office, and even the casual touches in art class had ceased after Geshu-sensei's warning. He was literally _aching_ for a touch, a kiss, even a ghost of Seto's breath against his skin- _any_ tangible affirmation of the nearly silent whispers and sensuously written emails that spoke of the brunette's love and desire for him. 'Of course, right now, I'd settle for even a glimpse of him…' A sigh accompanied the wistful thought, and Jou closed his eyes against the sudden prickling of tears, filled with self-loathing at the exhaustion and weakened mental and emotional state that threatened to overcome him. 'I can't let her break me!' he reminded himself, the desperation behind his words no less potent because they were silent. 'I'm stronger than this, and I know it!' Repeating those words as if they were a mantra, Jou forced the melancholia away and opened his eyes, only to meet the concerned, cobalt depths of his lover's._ _

__"Katsuya?" Seto solicitously touched the blonde's hand, the simple contact after going so long without causing both males to shiver slightly. "Is everything alright?"_ _

__"I'm fine, Seto." Jou gazed into those eyes a moment longer, forcing a smile to his face when he saw them narrow disbelievingly. "I'm just tired, is all."_ _

__"Exhausted is more like it," the brunette retorted gently, the hatred he held toward Molly Kawai flaring once again as he observed the pallor of the blonde's skin, the circles under his eyes, and the almost gaunt appearance of his face. Seto stepped back slightly, his expression hardening instantly when he saw the way that the sweater and trousers that had fit Katsuya so well on their _first_ visit to the museum now seemed to hang from his body. " _Damn_ her!" he hissed quietly, his anger rising even further when the blonde ashamedly dropped his gaze away. "Katsuya…" Seto waited until his lover hesitantly raised his eyes again before continuing in a firm, but kind, voice, " _You_ have nothing to be ashamed of. You realize that, ne? Now come on," he ordered gently once the blonde nodded his acquiescence. "There's juice and crackers in the limo; they're kept stocked for Mokuba for his ride home from school." Placing his hand on the small of his lover's back, the brunette once again found himself cursing the Domino High uniforms, realizing that their nondescript shape had hidden Katsuya's weight loss. "It's not much, but you shouldn't eat anything too heavy before you lie down anyway. You're going home to rest, Katsuya," Seto stated at the other's questioning glance._ _

__"But Seto…"_ _

__"No."_ _

__Jou fell silent upon seeing the other's determined expression, and he permitted the brunette to guide him out a side door to the vehicle. "I'm sorry," he murmured lowly, ducking his head to slide into the car. Suddenly, every wish from earlier that evening was fulfilled when he found himself in Seto's arms, his mouth being almost punishingly ravaged by his dominant lover._ _

__"Don't!" Seto demanded harshly, dragging his mouth away from the blonde's and covering Jou's thinned cheeks and slender neck with tiny kisses. "Don't you _ever_ apologize for what that woman has done to you!" Reigning himself in, the brunette pulled away, his ragged breathing seeming to echo in the empty side street. "Go home and sleep, Katsuya," he iterated, a dark smirk curving his mouth. "But set your alarm and be online by eleven-thirty; I should be home and showered by then, and I am _so_ in the mood for a 'snack'…"_ _

__Jou groaned lowly as his lover kissed him goodbye, fully aware of the brunette's innuendo. About a week after their session in the school bathroom, they'd been IM'ing per their usual routine, when their conversation had become more than just their usual, flirtatious banter. Titillating promises, sensuous suggestions, and erotic descriptions had been exchanged as rapidly as one hand could type, each using their free one to bring themselves to completion. Afterward, Seto had teasingly referred to Jou's screen name, commenting that he'd never been so fulfilled by a bedtime snack before, and they'd used it as 'code' for an online play session ever since. "I love you, Seto," he murmured when they'd broken apart again, smiling as the brunette returned the words and pressed a juice into his hand. Taking his seat, Jou waved out the window, and then dropped his head against the leather, dozing off before the limo had gone more than a mile._ _

__*****_ _

__"I love you too, Katsuya."_ _

__It was all Honda could do to refrain from laughing aloud. His hazel eyes glinting malevolently as he returned to his motorcycle in front of the museum, the stocky brunette tore Kanou-san's prized ticked in two. 'Won't be needing this after all,' he thought smugly, straddling his bike and donning his helmet as he fired the engine to life. 'Not when Mrs. Kawai gets done 'thanking' me for _this_ bit of information. I'll be in with the Shonan club whether I pass that stupid class or not!' The brunette sped toward his neighborhood, and then abruptly turned back around, laughing to himself as he headed for Yugi's instead. 'No sense rushing things,' he thought with dark satisfaction. 'I'll let him get home, and then drop the news on them _both_.'_ _

__*****_ _

__"Katsuya-san…" Jou's eyes blinked open at the slightly metallic voice. "Katsuya-san, we've arrived at your house; do you need any assistance?"_ _

__"No, thank you," the blonde mumbled groggily, fumbling for the door handle before the chauffeur could get out of the limo. Slowly he made his way into the house, the almost-full juice and the package of crackers still clutched in his hands. Calling into the living room that he was home, he headed upstairs under the pretense of starting his homework, exchanging his clothing for some lightweight, flannel sleep pants and his kanji-decorated tank once he got to his room. As he headed toward his bed, he spied the juice and crackers; recalling his promise to Seto, he retrieved the items from his dresser. Draining the bottle and eating half of the package, he then crawled into bed, a sleepy smile curving his mouth as he set his alarm for eleven-twenty and then drifted off to sleep._ _

__The next thing he knew, he was startled awake by the sound of his bedroom door being slammed into the wall. Gazing bewilderedly at the doorway, he squinted against the onslaught of light as the intruder flipped on the switch. "What the…" Slowly he blinked his eyes open, his face paling instantly when he saw his mother's furious expression, and the triumphant gleam in Honda's eyes from over the woman's shoulder. "M… mom? What's going on?"_ _


	8. Chapter 8

"Get up!" the woman spat. Storming over to the bewildered blonde, she grabbed hold of the blankets and tore them not only off of his body, but completely off of the bed. "Get your lying, thieving, sneaking, perverted…" Molly sputtered as her fury seemed to drive any further insults from her mind. "Get out of bed _now_!" Jou lay still for a moment, his fatigued mind trying to decide whether or not he was in the throes of some nightmare, when the sound of a shoe hitting the headboard precariously close to his pillow brought him fully awake. " _NOW_!" Dazedly, the blonde climbed from his bed as his mother turned to address the smirking brunette. "You said the computer, Hiroto?" Molly turned back to Jou when Honda nodded in affirmation. "Go turn it on. _Do it!_ "

Jou stared a moment longer, and then narrowed his eyes as he stubbornly shook his head. "I won't!" he refuted hoarsely, refusing to flinch when the woman took a step closer. "Those are my private files, and I'll be damned…"

The blonde clenched his jaw against a pained cry as Molly furiously struck his face. "Watch your mouth!" she spat furiously before calling over her shoulder, "Hiroto, if you would please?"

Hiding his smirk behind a look of contrite obedience, Honda quickly moved to the laptop, booting it up and then calling out apologetically, "It's password guarded, Mrs. Kawai."

Hissing in frustration, Molly turned back to the blonde. "Your password!" she demanded shrilly, raising her hand to strike again when Jou remained obstinately silent.

Shaking his head and scoffing to himself at the blonde's defiance, Honda began typing things in, snickering through his wince when he heard Molly's hand make contact again. When 'SetoKaiba', 'KaibaSeto', and 'KaibaCorp' came up as invalid, he typed in the first artist's name he could think of, scowling when 'Monet' was rejected for not being at least six characters long. Wracking his brain for another, he punched in 'Renoir', grinning widely when the desktop finally opened. "I've got it!"

His body trembling in a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and fear, Jou watched his mother step behind Honda, the brunette deftly opening his IM and email folders. Silently, they read through Jou's files, the blonde's stomach churning as he waited for the next blow to land. "I can't read any more," Molly finally said, her voice laden with disgust. "And you _definitely_ shouldn't; I'm physically ill at the thought of exposing a good, proper boy like you to such perversity." The woman's voice took on a slightly tremulous note. "Thank you, Hiroto, for bringing this… this _atrocity_ to my attention, but it's time for you to go home."

For a moment, a petulant frown settled on the brunette's lips but, seeing the determined look in the woman's eyes, he decided not to argue. "As long as you're certain that you'll be alright," he agreed, dubiously eyeing the blonde as he moved toward the door. "I'm only a few houses away, should the need arise…"

"Thank you, Hiroto," she replied softly, offering the brunette a smile before turning back to the blonde standing defiantly before her. Slowly the woman's smile turned to a cruel smirk. "But I'm sure I'll have _no_ difficulties handling my son; after all, I've dealt with his father, and _this_ particular seed did not fall _at all _far from the tree."__

__"You're _wrong_!" Jou cried out, unable to stand the insult of being compared to the man that had sired him. Honda hesitated in the hall as the blonde took a step toward his mother. "I'm _nothing_ like him!"_ _

__"Bullshit," she sneered, whirling toward the door when she heard the brunette's startled gasp. "Honda, go home! Tell your mother I'll call for Shizuka in the morning," The woman's eyes narrowed warningly. "And don't you say a _word_ about this to her; do you hear?"_ _

__"Y… yes, Mrs. Kawai." The brunette nodded deferentially to the woman's sharp demand, and bounded down the stairs and out of the house._ _

__"And you," Molly turned to Jou again. "Don't you _dare_ state you're different from him; the same perverse, tainted blood runs through your veins as does his! And that…" She jerked her head toward the laptop, "… _filth_ there, just proves it!"_ _

__"Why?" Jou demanded, amber eyes blazing at the woman. "Is _that_ why he and you split? Did you bitch and harass him into 'going gay'?" Wincing at the sharp, little blows that landed across his chest, he twisted away from his mother's angry fists. "Because I know it would have me, if I weren't already." Jou chuckled hoarsely at the woman's enraged cry, driven well beyond caring about any retribution. "And if you're expecting me to apologize for whom or _what_ I am, then you can fuck off; I could care _less_ what your opinion of me is- especially now that I know how it feels to be _truly_ loved by someone!"_ _

__"Stop it!" Molly screeched, storming over to the laptop and picking it up by the monitor. "Stop discussing your perversity in my house!" With all of her force, she tossed the computer onto the floor, and then took her foot and stomped as hard as she could on the keyboard before kicking it squarely in the delicate, LCD screen. "Now," she continued, breathing heavily through her nose in an effort to calm herself. "You have two choices, 'son of mine'." Molly's gaze grew cruel as she tried to stare down the blonde. "You can either denounce your so called 'lover' and atrocious lifestyle, take a page from _Hiroto's_ book, and remain under the roof that I have so graciously provided you with, or you can get the hell out, and see just how far 'being loved' will get you on the streets."_ _

__Jou gaped numbly at the woman, his expression of disbelief slowly turning pensive. "So," he began quietly, the evenness of his tone belying his inner turmoil. "You're telling me to either give up the most important thing in my life and stop being true to who I am, or to hold on to Seto _and_ myself, and leave. Is that right?"  
"Yes, Joseph," she iterated, her cold smile softening slightly at the blonde's comprehension. "That's exactly… wait!" The woman's eyes narrowed as Jou moved to his closet. "What are you doing?"_ _

__"I'm getting my stuff, and getting the fuck out!" Jou spat, whirling on his mother, his eyes hard and glittering with unshed tears. "If you think I'm giving up Seto, the first person who's _ever_ loved me for _me_ , just to stay here and put up with more of your abuse, harassment, and bigotry, then you're even more stupid than the other close-minded prudes that I've… Damn it, let me go!"_ _

__"Oh no, little boy," Molly hissed, her nails breaking the skin on his arm as she jerked him away from the closet. "If you're leaving, you're going as is; if so much as one item or one _stitch_ of clothing leaves this house with you, I'll have you arrested for theft before you reach the corner."_ _

__"This is _bullshit_!" Jou rasped, his breath coming in heaving gasps as he struggled against the despair that threatened to overcome him. " _Fine_! I don't need, or _want_ , any of this shit, anyway! But I _will_ take this," he sneered, grabbing the shoe that she'd heaved at him earlier. "Seeing as you so _graciously_ gave it to me, I guess it's mine to… you _bitch!_ " he sobbed out, unable to help himself when the shoe's mate hit him sharply in the stomach. "I fucking _hate_ you…"_ _

__"That makes two of us!" Molly screamed, her face apoplectic with rage. "So take that, and get out of my house, _NOW!_ " The woman calmed slightly and sneered at the blonde, "That way, I'll be getting rid of two useless things at once; although I'm sure I could have found _some_ use for the shoe…" _ _

__Loosing one final, wordless cry of anguish, the blonde rushed past his mother, Molly smirking in almost maniacal triumph as she heard the front door slam closed behind him._ _

__*****  
Seto climbed gracefully into the limo, his mouth curving into a small smile as he read the display on the entertainment console. "Quarter to eleven," he murmured, a shiver of anticipation running through his lithe body as he thought about his upcoming time with his lover. "Plenty of time to get home and shower before my 'snack'…" Sighing contentedly, he relaxed against the supple leather and allowed his eyes to sink closed, glad that the next day was Sunday, and that he had no plans. The exhibit had been a stunning success _despite_ Katsuya's early departure; once he'd finished making his official rounds, he'd spent the rest of the evening in the company of Otogi and Ryou, and then, later, Geshu- sensei. _ _

__The brunette's relaxed expression became slightly pensive as he thought about his conversation with the older man. Much to Seto's disgruntlement, the sensei had noticed Katsuya's deteriorating health before _he_ had, and had immediately drawn the teen into a secluded corner to question him about it. Knowing the man spoke out of true concern, Kaiba had told him of his suspicions, and had been taken aback by the unabashed fury that had flashed through the sensei's normally kind eyes. Geshu had said little more and had left shortly afterward, but by then, the brunette had been involved in his final 'rounds', leaving him little time to ponder the other's reaction. Now, as he thought about it, he couldn't help but berate himself for not spotting Katsuya's physical changes as early as Geshu had. He knew that the sensei's were trained to watch for signs of abuse and neglect, and he was also aware that the deliberate aloofness that he and the blonde had been feigning whilst at school was partially to blame, yet he couldn't help but feel that, as Katsuya's lover, he'd failed the slender teen somehow. _ _

__Feeling the limo slow and then come to a stop, the brunette opened his eyes and went to climb out of the car, only to have his chauffeur's slightly panicked voice ask that he wait a moment. "What is it, Jiro?" he demanded._ _

__"There seems to be something… unknown… on the front porch. Security's already been summoned."_ _

__Huffing impatiently, the brunette settled back into his seat. He understood the precautions, but he didn't necessarily like them. 'Especially when Katsuya's waiting for me…'_ _

__"Kaiba-sama?"_ _

__The brunette sighed in relief and depressed the intercom button. "What did they find, Jiro?"_ _

__"Actually, it's a 'who', and we don't know. The boy is unconscious."_ _

__Seto paled instantly upon hearing the word 'boy', his stomach lurching as he scrambled from the limo. Ignoring the protests from both his chauffeur and the security guards, he rushed to the steps, taking them two at a time and shoving roughly past the two beefy officers that tried to block his way. For a moment, the world swam around him as he stared disbelievingly at the barely-clothed form that lay so still at his feet. "Call Dr. Sakai _now_!" he finally managed, dropping to his knees and gathering Katsuya's frozen body into his arms. Cursing lowly at the lightness of the other, he rose to his feet, ordering the closest guard to open the door. Rushing past the slightly stunned butler, he hurried into the living room, barking out orders for blankets to be brought and for the fireplace to be lit. _ _

__Tenderly placing his lover's slight form on the settee, he grabbed hold of the heavy, antique piece and dragged it across the floor to rest in front of the hearth before sitting down and once again cradling the blonde against his body. "Please, Katsuya," he pled hoarsely, almost feverishly rubbing his hands over the corpse-like arms and face of the other as the room filled with the activity of his demands being carried out. "Please, Love... _please_ wake up..."_ _

__"Nii-sama?" Seto's head jerked up, meeting the horrified, tear-filled eyes of his brother. "Nii-sama, what..." Mokuba bit back a sob as he gazed down at the blonde's pallid body. "Will Katsuya-kun be alright?"_ _

__"Mokuba..." Seto paused in his ministrations to draw a shaky hand over his own moist eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?"_ _

__"The noise woke me up," he explained tremulously, crawling onto the couch next to Seto and tentatively reaching out to touch the unconscious teen, unable to hold back his cry this time at the unnaturally cold feeling of the blonde's flesh beneath his fingers. "Nii-sama, is he _dead_?"_ _

__"Hush, Mokie, no..." Seto crooned softly, taking his brother's hand and leading it to Katsuya's pulse point, pressing the boy's fingers against the weak and irregular beat. "See? That's his heartbeat, right there. He's just overly cold from being out in the weather for so long, is all." Forcing a smile to his lips, he added, "It was pretty silly of him to walk all the way here in his pajamas, ne? But once Dr. Sakai gets here and we... we get him warmed up..." Seto trailed off and buried his face into his lover's damp tresses, unable to keep up the facade._ _

__Sensing his brother's anguish, Mokuba silenced his crying and pressed himself against the blonde, trying to add his heat to Katsuya as he lay his raven head on Seto's shoulder. Neither brother moved from his position; despite the weight of the blankets and the heat of the fire, they remained huddled against the now-shivering, yet still unconscious, teen, murmuring comfortingly to Katsuya and to each other as they waited for the doctor to arrive._ _

__Within minutes, the man was there, clucking approvingly as he strode efficiently toward his patient. "Good, good," he said heartily as he stripped the blankets from the three. "I see you remembered just what to do to warm him." Sakai chuckled kindly and carefully pulled Mokuba to his feet, directing him to a chair some distance from the fire. "But it won't do for you to get so overheated, Kaiba-san; and besides, I need to be able to reach my patient, ne? Which means," he added firmly, but gently, as he turned back to Seto, "That you, Kaiba-sama, are going to have to let him go as well."_ _

__Seto held on to the blonde a moment longer and then nodded, rising to his feet and laying Katsuya on the couch before stepping back and making room for the physician. Knowing what the man's next demand would be, he then moved to Mokuba, lifting the boy into his arms _despite_ his age, his eyes filling again as he realized that his lover currently weighed little more than his brother. "Come on, Mokie," he whispered huskily. "Let's get you back to bed while Dr. Sakai examines Katsuya, ne?" Realizing the brunette's need for both tactile comfort and control, the usually independent thirteen- year-old allowed Seto to carry him off, knowing that _his_ concern for the blonde was _nothing_ compared to what his brother had to be feeling._ _

__After tucking Mokuba in and promising to wake him if anything changed for the worse, the brunette headed back to the living room, his pace quickening when he saw Sakai waiting outside the door. Silently the man stepped aside, permitting Seto to enter the room, but halting him before he could make his way to the blonde. "He's still unconscious," the doctor murmured, encouraging the brunette to a chair with a nod of his head. "But I suspect it's more from his deteriorated state than from the cold. He _is_ a bit hypothermic, but thanks to your efforts, he should recover from _that_ just fine; what I'm worried about now is a pneumonia setting in..." The man's brow furrowed slightly. "That, and how he ended up like this in the first place."_ _

__Seto met the physician's curious gaze with an impassive one of his own. "Katsuya and I are acquaintances from school," he began, his eyes narrowing slightly when Sakai chuckled and shook his head. "What is it?"_ _

__"I've known you since you were your brother's age, Kaiba-sama," the man stated kindly. "And even back then, you weren't one for expressing emotion. One look at your face when I told you to let him go told me just what that boy means to you… and why he ran from _whatever_ to _your_ door. But," he continued, sighing heavily. "That's neither here, nor there, as far as I'm concerned. I'm assuming that you'll want me to treat him under the same discretionary rules as I do you and your brother? Very well," he continued upon seeing the brunette's nod. "Then I'll leave things in your hands, trusting that you'll contact me should the need arise. Now come on…" Sakai stood and picked up his bag. "Let's get your young man in a bed for the night. I'll start him on some oral antibiotics; _you_ make sure he gets plenty of rest and food, and he'll be up and healthy in no time…" The man's eyes grew serious as he halted Kaiba once more. "Provided he does _not_ go back to the situation that caused his deterioration in the first place."_ _

__"Don't worry," Seto said firmly, once again taking the blonde in his arms and then heading for the stairs. "He won't be going back. I promise."_ _

__*****_ _

__A soft knock brought Seto awake with a start, his bleary eyes automatically seeking out the person in his bed despite the sound at his door. Save for some thrashing and moaning in his sleep, Katsuya still hadn't stirred, and he felt the worry for his lover begin to rise again. 'Maybe the doctor _should_ have started an IV,' he thought wearily, glancing at the still-full pill bottle before rising and stretching the kinks from his back that spending the night in his desk chair had caused. 'If he doesn't come awake soon, I'll have to...' Seto paused, his hand hovering over the blanket that he'd been ready to pull back over Katsuya's torso. Scowling slightly, he ran his fingers over a dark, purple bruise that had formed under the blonde's ribcage, only noticeable because the slender teen's shirt had been ruffled up during his restless sleep. Pulling the top back down and then replacing the blanket, Seto gently caressed the blonde's cheek, his scowl deepening as he brushed over the contusion that he _had_ seen last night. 'At least Sakai-san noticed it, too,' he thought with a bit of satisfaction, his eyes filling with hatred as he scanned over the obvious finger marks that the woman's slap had left. Sighing as the knock sounded again, he brushed his lips over Katsuya's forehead and then moved to the door. "Come..."_ _

__Before he could finish his invitation, his door flew open and a black blur rushed by him, only to stop at the edge of his bed. "How is he, Nii-sama?" Mokuba demanded quietly, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. "Is he going to be alright?"_ _

__"Sakai-san seemed to think so last night," Seto replied, smiling down at his brother as he went and stood by the boy's side. "And he felt neither overly cold, nor feverish, when I checked him a few moments ago."_ _

__Mokuba nodded, a petulant frown settling on his lips as he gazed at the angry bruise on Katsuya's cheek. "He doesn't have to go back to her, does he?" the younger teen asked. "I mean, now that the doctor's seen what she's done, Katsuya can stay here, ne?"_ _

__"I wish it was that easy, Mokuba," Seto sighed, dropping wearily into his chair and gazing at the sleeping blonde._ _

__"But why isn't it?" the boy demanded, his scowl deepening as he turned to face his brother. "I mean, it only took one hearing for _you_ to be declared emancipated…" Mokuba trailed off, his eyes lighting with excitement. "Hey, Nii-sama; since you have the same rights as an adult, why _couldn't_ Katsuya stay here? You know… like a foster kid, or something?"_ _

__Seto couldn't help but laugh at his brother's suggestion. "Mokie, think about it," he said finally, quelling his amusement at the look of frustration he was receiving. "When I was made an emancipated minor, we had _no_ family to speak of; our parents were long dead, and Gozaburo had eliminated anyone else who might have shown up unexpectedly and demand a share of his company through us. Besides," he added, smirking lightly as the boy settled next to him on the floor. "I'd just inherited the position of CEO for the most powerful corporation in Japan; did you really think they'd turn down my petition? And, as for my 'fostering' Katsuya," he concluded, the corners of his mouth twitching once again. "I don't think the courts would go for it. Even if he and I weren't a couple, I'm still not _technically_ an adult; the only person that I can _legally_ care and provide for- besides myself- is you."_ _

__"Then what are we gonna do?" Mokuba persisted, propping his chin on Seto's knee and gazing up at him imploringly. "We can't let him go back; she'll just keep hurting him!"_ _

__Seto sighed once again, every trace of amusement vanishing as he gently ran his hand through his brother's hair. "I don't know," he murmured, his eyes narrowing with determination. "But I won't let him go back there, I promise. I _will_ think of something." Mokuba nodded and turned back to watch the blonde, but not before Seto saw the look of absolute trust in his eyes. 'If only it was that simple,' he iterated silently, his mind wandering back to his conversation with Sakai-san the night before._ _

__Once they'd gotten Katsuya into his room, Seto had insisted on remaining by his lover's side while the doctor had returned downstairs to wait for the courier to come with the antibiotic. Gently, Kaiba had removed the blonde's wet, dirty nightclothes, substituting them with some warm, dry ones of his own; by the time he'd gotten the slender teen tucked into his bed, the man had returned. "I promised that I would let you handle things in your own fashion, and I'll hold true to that," he began, his gaze solemn as he handed the brunette the bottle of pills. "But I'd like to discuss a few options with you… offer some advice, if I may?" Seeing Kaiba's hesitant nod, he'd continued. "There are several things that you  
need to take into consideration. For starters, his absence from school will not go unnoticed; they more than likely will call his home when he doesn't come in on Monday. Then there's the matter of his parents themselves; whether they're the cause behind his condition or not, there's a possibility that they could turn him in as a runaway. And, if either faction- parents or school- are aware of the connection between you two, there's a _good_ chance that someone could show up here looking for him; despite your status, you can't keep the police at bay forever. Now," he'd said, holding up a hand to stay the brunette's indignant sputter, "There is one way that I can buy you some time on all fronts. However, it _would_ involve filing a report on Jounouchi-san's condition… which _eventually_ is going to have to be done anyway, if his parents are indeed the perpetrators."_ _

__Kaiba had glared at the man, determined to refuse him and to wait for Daigo to come up with _something_ , when a pained cry from the unconscious blonde had changed his mind. "It's his mother," he'd stated curtly, his fists tightening in rage as he gazed at his lover. "She and his father are divorced, and his father's in jail; she's been slapping Katsuya like that for some time now, and I believe she's been withholding meals from him as well. And, I already have an attorney working on Katsuya's behalf," he'd added, almost defiantly._ _

__"Well then," Sakai smiled comfortingly at the brunette. "I see that my trust in your judgment isn't unfounded; if you're willing to continue to trust in mine, perhaps we can work together and keep him from further harm, ne?"_ _

__Mokuba stood and murmured something about bringing back breakfast, momentarily pulling Seto from his thoughts. Smiling absently, he watched his brother depart, then turned his gaze back to the blonde in his bed. Despite his trepidation, he'd given permission for the doctor to proceed with his plan, knowing that it would not only provide the best protection for Katsuya, but allow some extra time for Daigo to come through as well. Once Sakai-san had left, he'd gone straight to the station to file his report with the police. The physician had slightly altered the facts, stating that he'd come across Katsuya on his way home from work and that, upon discovering the source behind his bruised and deteriorated state, he had placed him into a 'harbor house' out of concern for his patient's wellbeing. Taking him at his word, the police had asked no further questions, agreeing to forward the information to the school first thing on Monday, and reminding him that he could only sequester the blonde for seventy two hours before a foster care hearing would be required. Immediately, Sakai had asked for an extension, pleading his patient's deteriorated state, and explaining the increased risk for pneumonia should the blonde be forced out before he'd fully recovered. With the required documentation of the patient's vital  
signs and Sakai's prognosis, they'd granted his request, thus buying a full week's time before _anyone_ could find out Katsuya's location; by which time, an acceptable solution _should_ have been discovered. 'If Daigo knows what's good for him,' Seto thought sourly, turning toward the door when a knock sounded once again. "Come in…" The brunette arched a brow when, instead of Mokuba, the butler opened the door._ _

__"Daigo-san is on the phone, Kaiba-sama," the man stated deferentially. "I tried to tell him that you were occupied, but he would not take 'no' for an answer." The butler struggled to keep his disapproval from his face when his usually staid employer scrambled to his feet and demanded that he keep watch over their guest as he hurriedly strode from the room. Stiffly, the man stood guard, hoping against hope that the raggedy blonde didn't so much as stir until Kaiba-sama returned. A good half hour later, his employer came back and the butler politely made his exit, unable to hold back a small snort of disdain when the brunette rushed to the bed and dropped to his knees._ _

__"We've got her, Katsuya!" he whispered exuberantly, not even registering the fact that the man had left the room as he gently brushed the hair from his sleeping lover's eyes. "One way or another, we've got her; you won't have to go back there again!"_ _


	9. Chapter 9

Honda scowled as he scuffed through the snow, keeping his head ducked against the bitter wind. "Man, today stunk," he grumbled as he turned the corner and headed down the street towards his house. 'I can't believe Miho broke up with me… _me_! And just because I was a half an hour late! I mean, it's not like I've never had to wait for _her_ … '"Bitch!" he muttered, feeling somewhat better at the use of the obscenity. "It's not _my_ fault that I was so wound up I couldn't sleep last night!" The brunette's scowl deepened as he recalled the conversation with his now ex-girlfriend.

The petite female had already been put out when he'd arrived at her home but, by the time he'd explained why he was late, she'd been unreasonably livid. "You've become _obsessed_!" she'd declared, her large eyes flashing angrily. "Lately you've been more interested in Joseph than in me!" Honda's fists tightened in his pockets, much like they had when Miho had made the accusation. 'She made it sound as if I was _gay_!' he seethed silently, still barely able to wrap his mind around the idea. 'Then, she laughed at me when I asked her if that's what she was getting at!' His stomach rolled as he recalled some of what he'd read on Joseph's computer. "Disgusting…"

At the sound of her laughter, Honda had seen red, and had actually taking a few, threatening steps toward her when her father had intervened. The man had calmly asked his daughter if Honda was still welcome and, when Miho had given him a definitive 'no' as her answer, he'd immediately shown the brunette to the door. "I like you, Hiroto," he'd stated kindly, but firmly. "But my Miho-chan deserves to be the happiest she can, and she's made it quite obvious that that no longer includes you." 

" _Bitch!_ " Honda growled again, making a cursory check for cars before crossing the street to his driveway. "What the…" Spying a slender figure standing on his porch, he dashed across the road and up the drive. "Shizuka-chan?" The girl lifted her head, her hazel eyes troubled and full of tears. "Shizuka, are you alright?"

The auburn haired teen shook her head. "Katsuya's gone," she offered tremulously, the drops of moisture finally escaping down her cheeks. "I don't what happened, but I was hoping that maybe _you_ might know _something_. Mother says that he ran… that he ran because he's ashamed of how he is, but I know my Onii-chan, and he's not, Honda-kun, he's _not!_ " Much to the brunette's surprise, Shizuka flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest, as she began to sob. "But he's gone, and Mother won't say anything, and I don't know _who_ to trust or _what_ to believe anymore!" Honda's arms automatically came around the distraught girl and his chin dropped to her head of its own accord, bringing him close enough to catch a waft of her sweet smelling hair. Still somewhat dazed, he let her cry, gently patting her back until her sobs had subsided. "I… I'm sorry," she murmured as she pulled away, her cheeks lightly coloured in embarrassment. "It's just that I'm _so_ upset. I didn't mean to…"

Honda gazed at the girl for a moment, noticing, for what felt like the first time, the gorgeous color of her hair and eyes, the fullness of her lips, and the pale beauty of her complexion. "It's alright, Shi-chan," he said lowly, smirking gently as the fifteen- year-old's blush deepened at the endearment. Slowly, he pulled her back into his arms. "I really don't know anything about it," he fibbed easily, chancing a kiss to the top of her head. "But I'm glad you felt that you could come to me; you know _I_ wouldn't lie to you…" 

Fifteen minutes and one, chaste brush of petal-soft lips to his cheek later, Honda stood on his porch, watching the sway of Shizuka's hips as she headed down the street. 'Hnn… maybe today wasn't a complete wash after all…'

*****

Jou hovered on the edge of waking, trying to identify the scent that had finally penetrated his exhausted mind to encourage him into consciousness. The aroma was a pleasant one: warm, comforting, and even slightly arousing. With that last realization, the blonde came to a bit more, his heavy eyes squinting open in an attempt to ascertain his surroundings. Almost as if it resented him for doing so, the exhaustion pulled him back in, but not before he caught a glimpse of a gorgeous brunette, sitting beside the bed, engrossed in a book. 'Seto,' he thought, allowing himself to drift off again. 'I made it to Seto's...'

A touch brought him to semi-consciousness a while later- the soft, smooth warmth of a kiss to his forehead. A sleepy smile curved Jou's mouth as the heat radiated through his body, and he managed to force an eye open- only to see a vaguely familiar man take post by the door as the brunette left the room. Determined to stay awake until his lover returned, Jou snuggled deeper into the soothing scent of Seto's pillow, the warmth, contentment, and safety luring him back to sleep mere moments later.

"Don't you think you should call the doctor?" The blonde frowned slightly as the concern in the youthful voice pulled him awake again. "I mean, he hasn't even had _one_ of those pills, ne, Seto? And he's been sleeping for almost a whole day now."

"Sakai-san will be here in an hour," the brunette soothed, his pleasant tenor once again flooding Jou with warmth. "I'm sure he'll let us know if it's cause for concern. Now go on, Mokie; finish your homework, and then you can sit with us a bit before bedtime, alright?" The soft scuff of house slippers across the hardwood floor and the click of the door being closed were heard next as Mokuba complied, followed by a heavy sigh and the rustling of pages being turned.

Blinking heavily to clear the sleep from his eyes, the blonde smiled as he focused on Seto. The taller teen was flipping idly through a book, the small, square reading glasses perched on his elegant nose causing the blonde's pulse to skip a beat. "Hey, handsome..." Seto's gaze leapt from his book at the hoarse alto, his eyes widening slightly and a faint blush tingeing his cheeks as his hand flew up to hurriedly remove the glasses. "No, leave them..."

His color deepening slightly, the brunette reluctantly dropped his hand, a smile of pleasure forming despite his self-consciousness as he sat on the bed and brushed his lips over his lover's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Jou croaked, his hand finding Seto's and his fingers tightly intertwining with the others. "Better, now that I know I made it here." The blonde's eyes darkened and he dropped his gaze from his lover's. "She… she kicked me out, Seto," he mumbled, his voice barely audible due to the hoarseness from the cold as he told the brunette what had happened. "She wouldn't even give me a coat," he concluded a few minutes later. "And I had no money to call you. And, when the third store clerk looked at me like I was crazy for being out dressed like I was, I gave up asking for a phone. I..." Jou closed his eyes, a tremor running through his body. "The only reason I had... had shoes was because she... threw them at me..." 

The blonde fell silent for a moment, a tear escaping when Seto found his other hand and grasped that as well. "So I walked," he rasped simply. "I walked until I came to the gates, but I didn't know the code; somehow I got over the wall and to the porch. I..." Jou's brow furrowed slightly as he tried to recall, causing another tear to run down his cheek. "I remember ringing the bell... the butler came to the door. I... asked for Mokuba, knowing that you weren't yet home...And that's it," Jou freed a hand, swiping at his eyes. "Until I woke up just now, that's all I remember. I'm sorry, Seto," he murmured. "I probably shouldn't have come here, and I hope I didn't cause any trouble, but I… I just didn't know where else to go."

"Shh…" Seto murmured, placing a finger over Jou's lips, his touch gentle despite his anger at his butler, his hatred for Molly Kawai, and his urge to out and out _kill_ Honda Hiroto. "Katsuya, it's alright." A small smirk curved the brunette's mouth. "I'd have been _very_ put out had you gone anywhere else." Kaiba's smile widened as the blonde blinked back his tears and kissed his finger, and then pouted when the taller teen stood and moved away from the bed. "I'll be right back," he chuckled, stepping into the ensuite and drawing a glass of water. "I'd just like you to have at least _one_ dose of the antibiotic on board before Doctor Sakai returns. Not that there's anything wrong," he added as he handed Jou the water and a tablet. "He just feels that you should have a preventative dose, to ward off a pneumonia, or the flu." He watched as the blonde swallowed the medicine, grimacing as the large, chalky pill made its way down his throat. "Sorry, Love," he said sympathetically, taking the glass from the other and setting it on the nightstand. "But if it stops you from getting any sicker…"

"I know," Jou sighed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. "So, what happens now?"

"We get you into a shower, and then find you something to eat," Seto replied firmly, once again silencing Jou with a finger as the shorter teen started to protest. "I know what you meant, Katsuya," he stated, extending a hand to help the blonde to his feet. "But we are going to wait and talk about that later- once you've showered and eaten, and Sakai-san's had a chance to check you over again."

Easing his lover out of bed, Seto slipped a protective arm around Jou's waist, and was rewarded with a grateful smile as the blonde leaned against him wearily. "Hnn… perhaps a bath would be more advisable, ne?" Without waiting for an answer, the brunette started filling the tub and then helped his lover undress, relishing in the way Katsuya's entire body seemed to blush as he was exposed. "Don't be shy, Love," Seto murmured, giving in to temptation and placing a light kiss on the creamy skin of the blonde's shoulder. "Your body is _exquisite_ , despite the weight you've lost." The brunette's eyes darkened slightly as they roamed over his form, his fingers lightly tracing over the slightly prominent ribs. "But you're here now, and she can't hurt you anymore." He dropped a lascivious wink as he helped Jou into the tub. "And now that you've run from _her_ clutches and straight into mine, I plan on fulfilling that promise I made to you earlier." Seto chuckled darkly as he heard a soft moan escape from the other. "But, like I said; it must wait until you recover."

"Tease," Jou rasped, closing his eyes and relaxing as his lover carefully lathered up his body, loosing another breathy moan when Seto's hand brushed over his groin. "Kami, I hope I'm feeling better soon…"

"Me too," Seto chuckled, the tinge of huskiness to his voice telling the blonde that his lover was as titillated by the thought as he was. "So, be a good boy, and do what Sakai-san tells you to, ne?"

"Hnn… and you, too, I suppose," Jou whispered dryly, a small smile playing on his lips as Seto moved on to his hair.

The brunette chuckled again, waiting until the shampoo was gone before replying. "But of course," he purred, planting a kiss on the slightly upturned mouth before letting the water out of the tub. "Now come on; let's get you into some clean pajamas, and back into bed before…"

"Nii-sama?" Seto quickly helped Jou to the bathmat, and managed to wrap a large bath sheet around him before Mokuba poked his head into the room. "Nii-sama, Sakai-san is here." Seemingly oblivious to the blonde's state of undress, the youth beamed him a smile. "I'm glad you're finally awake, Katsuya-kun. We were getting worried!" Suddenly, the boy let out a giggle. "I'll tell Sakai-san to wait outside the door 'til you call for him, 'kay?"

As quickly as he'd appeared, the raven-haired youth was gone, leaving Jou blinking, and Seto smirking wryly. "You'll get used to it," he murmured, grabbing a second towel and briskly drying the blonde's hair before helping him into a pair of cashmere pajamas and then back out to the bed. "There." Seto brushed Jou's lips with a kiss and then straightened. "Sakai-san," he called out in a slightly louder voice, "You may come in now." The brunette stepped back as the doctor approached the bed.

Quietly, the man introduced himself to Jou, and then proceeded to check the blonde's temperature, heart and lung sounds, and pulse. "Hnn…" Sakai finally stepped back and smiled down at his patient. "Your temperature's slightly elevated, and there's some wheezing as you exhale, but all in all, I'd say you're doing quite well- considering your overall appearance when you were found. Keep taking that antibiotic, add some acetaminophen for the fever, and get plenty of food and rest, and you should be well in plenty of time for your hearing." Sakai blinked when he saw Jou pale and Seto scowl at his words. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Seto replied curtly, his disapproving glare stating otherwise. "I just hadn't filled Katsuya in on what we'd discussed, is all."

"I see." Sakai-san smiled, unfazed by the brunette's demeanor. "I'll leave you to it, then. And Katsuya-san, take it easy for the next two days; I'll be back then to see how you're progressing."

Jou nodded and smiled gratefully, waiting to speak until the doctor had left the room. "Seto, what's going on?"

"I really wanted to wait until you'd eaten," the brunette groused as he walked over to his desk and punched a number on the house phone. "Yes, Kaya; I'd like a dinner tray brought up to my room in half an hour." Seto turned and gazed thoughtfully at his lover. "Miso broth, kayu, a plain uiro, and some weak, green tea should be fine. What?" he asked, hanging up the phone and biting back a grin at the blonde's petulant look.

"I _hate/ _kayu; it's _disgusting_." Jou deepened his pout and widened his eyes imploringly. "Come on, Seto," he wheedled, adding a pleading note to his hoarse alto. "Can't I have spring rolls or even fried rice instead?"__

__"Maybe tomorrow, Katsuya," he soothed, chuckling as the beseeching moue turned into a scowl. "What happened to following orders, ne?" The brunette gave a pout of his own as he sat on the bed. "Don't you _want_ to get better for me?"_ _

__"That's not fair," Jou murmured, fairly purring as Seto's hand worked its way through his hair. "You know I do…"_ _

__"Then behave and eat your kayu like a good boy." Seto smirked when the blonde 'hmphed' and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh, what are we now… ten?" His smile widened when Jou loosed a hoarse giggle and whapped him with a pillow._ _

__"You're a brat," the blonde rasped, grinning happily and tucking said pillow back under his head. "Fine, I'll eat the damned kayu," Jou trailed off, his expression suddenly serious as he gazed at Seto. "But, I want you to tell me everything that you and Sakai-san discussed while we wait."_ _

__"Fair enough," the brunette conceded. Propping his back against the headboard and stretching his legs out in front of him, Seto filled the blonde in on their conversation, deliberately avoiding any mention of Daigo's phone call. "So you see," he sighed, absently caressing the back of Jou's hand with his thumb. "Sakai bought us a week, but after that, you'll have no choice but to appear at a custody hearing."_ _

__"What's the use?" Jou demanded hoarsely, his eyes glittering with unshed tears of frustration and pain. "She'll just lie and tell them that I ran, or that I picked the fight and she slapped me in self-defense. And, once she has me back, things will be even _worse_! She'll…" The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head, his tears scattering like so much glitter onto the deep blue duvet. "She'll tell me I have to break it off with you," he managed between shuddering sobs. "And I won't… I can't…" The next thing Jou knew, he was in Seto's lap, with the brunette's arms holding him tightly against his chest._ _

__"Katsuya, hush," he soothed, softly stroking his lover's hair. " _Nobody's_ going to take you away from me." Carefully he lifted the blonde's head from his chest, cupping his face and gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Everything's going to work out; you've just got to trust me, alright?" The brunette smiled softly when Jou nodded his acquiescence. "Good." Shifting his position and lying on his side, he drew his lover back into his arms and replaced his thumbs with his lips. "That's right, Baby," he murmured as the blonde nestled into him, his voice thick and muffled against the smooth skin of Jou's cheek, his groin pulsing lightly at the blonde's barely audible whimper. "Just relax, and let me take care of you…" _ _

__Slowly, Seto's kisses became more forceful as they followed the trail of Jou's tears down to his neck. Growling lowly as he tasted the sweet flesh again, he couldn't help but nip, his entire body flooding with pleasure as his lover keened lowly and arched into him, the blonde's burgeoning erection evident against his own. Sliding his hand under the back of the blonde's top to caress at the silken skin, Seto suckled harshly at the mark, soothing it with teasing licks and kisses as Katsuya writhed and mewled against him. Completely enthralled with how sensitive, how _reactive_ his lover was, the brunette slid his hand to Jou's chest, capturing a tiny nipple between his fingers, and silencing the resulting cry of pleasure by forcefully plundering the blonde's mouth. " _Kami_ ," he panted, his own voice gruff with arousal when he broke from the kiss. "Do you have _any_ idea how breathtaking you are?"_ _

__The blonde's only response was to give him the sweetest smile, and then nuzzle into his chest. "I love you," he finally managed, having caught his breath between the wheezing and the kissing. "And I can't wait 'til this cold goes away, and I can show you just how much."_ _

__"Hnn…" Seto's hand sifted lazily through Jou's hair. "Just don't rush things and relapse, alright? Besides," he added, sliding from the bed to answer the knock at the door. "You don't have to 'show me' or 'prove to me' how much you love me- not by doing that, or _anything_ else. Don't get me wrong," he smirked, returning with the tray and setting it over Jou's lap. "I'm looking forward to it as much as you." The brunette colored slightly as he fixed his gaze on the large, picture window. "But I'd still love you the same, even if we _couldn't_ do that."_ _

__"Seto…" Jou blinked back happy tears and fell silent, knowing that making a large fuss over the _extremely_ romantic statement would only make the brunette that much more uncomfortable. "So does that mean I _don't/ _have to eat the kayu? You know, seeing as how you love me so much, and all?"___ _

____The gently teasing words had the desired effect; instantly Seto's discomfiture vanished as he mock-glared at the blonde. "No," he smirked, once again settling onto the bed beside him. "It's because I love you so much that you _have_ to eat it."_ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____Seto sighed as he climbed the stairs, more mentally and physically exhausted than he'd been in a long time. He'd just had a chat with his butler and, while he still was upset by the result of the man's actions, he found that he couldn't hold him at fault. Taiki had had no _clue_ as to who Katsuya was; all he'd seen was 'an inappropriately dressed young man demanding to see the young master'. "And I honestly did not think of the intercom, Kaiba-sama," he'd explained stiffly. "I was too concerned for my _own_ well-being at the time." Seto scoffed at the very idea of the tall, stately butler feeling threatened by his slender lover. 'But his eyes were honest when he said it, just as they had been when he had sworn that Katsuya had still been standing when he'd closed the door…'_ _ _ _

____Absently, the brunette entered his bedroom, shaking his head and chuckling lightly at the half eaten bowl of kayu on the tray at the foot of his bed. Just a few bites of the warm, nourishing food, and Katsuya's eyes had been drooping; he'd barely finished the broth and the tea before his head had dropped against the brunette's arm. Once he'd been sure that the blonde was asleep, he'd carefully extricated himself, making sure that Katsuya was lying comfortably before exiting the room to speak with Taiki._ _ _ _

____Stepping back into the hall, Seto placed the tray inside of the dumbwaiter and sent it down to the kitchen, closing his bedroom door behind him this time and then heading for the shower. Once under the stinging spray, he merely stood there, letting the water beat the kinks from his shoulders and back as he ran over his schedule for the next day. He and Sakai-san had decided, and Daigo had agreed, that- for appearance's sake- he should go to school the next morning. Once he'd been there long enough to thwart any rumors, he'd move on to KaibaCorp, taking care of whatever had cropped up over the weekend before meeting with his PR team at one._ _ _ _

____Seto closed his eyes, fighting against the unaccustomed anxiety that welled up inside him at the thought. Through the numerous press conferences and interviews he'd endured, he'd always kept his preferences to himself- out of his desire for privacy, not out of any shame. But, given the current situation, that would no longer be possible; even _if_ neither Molly nor Honda ran to the press, once the custody hearing was held, there'd be no way to keep it secret any longer. And, while the thought of being able to be with Katsuya as a couple, not only in school but in public as well, thrilled him to no end, he couldn't help but be glad that he had people that he trusted enough to help him through the initial announcement. _ _ _ _

____Once _that_ meeting was over, he would then head home- making a stop at the Kawai household on the way. The brunette's anxious expression faded into a smirk as he lathered up his body, half hoping that the woman would be as unreasonable as she'd been in the past, and that she _wouldn't_ accept his 'initial offer'. He knew he shouldn't feel that way; should full measures need to be taken, Katsuya would, inevitably, end up suffering even more than he was already. 'But still,' he mused, quickly shampooing and rinsing before turning off the water. 'Knowing that I can completely destroy that bitch is just too amusing to ignore.' _ _ _ _

____His smirk disappearing behind an exhausted yawn, Seto toweled off and dressed, biting back a groan of weary exasperation when his eyes fell upon the chair beside his bed when he stepped back into the bedroom. Almost forlornly, he gazed at his bed, longing for nothing more than to crawl between his soft, cotton sheets and go to sleep. Seto's eyes landed next on his lover's golden head, and his expression grew almost pensive. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble…" Katsuya's voice echoed through his memory, causing the weary brunette to chuckle softly as he recalled his night spent in the chair and his agenda for the next day._ _ _ _

____Casting one last look at the offending piece of furniture, Seto made up his mind, promising himself that he'd behave and lay as far away from the unsuspecting blonde as possible. As quietly as he could, he slipped into bed, but before his head had so much as hit the pillow, Katsuya was there, the bond between them so strong that it drew the slender blonde to his lover even in his sleep. Within moments, he had nestled into the brunette's chest and, as Seto nuzzled into the sweet smelling locks, he knew, without a doubt, that whatever 'trouble' he had to go through for the blonde in his arms, it would be more than worth it in the end._ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

Seto scowled as he stalked down the hallway, his eyes hard, narrow, and focused on finding his prey. A group of freshman girls came around a corner, their giggles and whispers dying on their lips as they neared the frowning brunette. Kaiba was used to the reaction; he more or less had the majority of the school 'trained' to behave as such. What he _wasn't_ accustomed to was the laughter and murmurs resuming as soon as he'd passed, or the addition of his name to the inane gossip. Granted, he'd been expecting _something_ of the sort at _some_ point, but when he'd found himself accosted by a group of tearful females as soon as he'd entered the building, pleading with him to tell them the rumors weren't true, his anger had instantly flared. Nobody was _ever_ at school as early as he was, which meant that word had somehow gotten out on Sunday, and regardless of whether it was through Molly or Honda, the athlete was going to pay. It was bad enough to know that they were dragging _his_ name through the dirt, but the thought of Katsuya being hurt anymore only added fuel to the fire that was precariously close to burning out of control.

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" a voice taunted, pulling him out of his internal rant. "Did you lose your fag boyfriend already, or did he run aw…" The male choked on his words as the brunette snapped his arm out and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the nearest locker.

"One of you moves, and he's dead," Seto snarled, sensing the group of soccer players getting ready to flee for help. "And, Honda, if you're back there and value this lowlife at _all_ , I suggest you step forward _now_." Kaiba smirked coldly at the pallor of the other brunette's face as the athlete did as he was told. "Would you care to fill me in on what…" Seto dropped his gaze momentarily to scan his captive's jacket. "…Tori was talking about?"

"Come off it, Kaiba," Honda sneered, trying to maintain his bravado despite the nervousness in his eyes. "Like Joseph didn't run to _you_ when he left his mom's Saturday night. I _read_ his computer files," he added smugly, his eyes filled with hatred and disgust. "Mrs. Kawai asked me to access them for her. She and I _both_ know about your little fag fantasies of sucking each other's penises and giving it to each other up the butt. I'm sure you're the first one he thought of when he ran away!"

"What do you mean, 'ran away'?" Seto demanded, his eyes narrowing further as he tightened his grasp on his captive. "The last _I_ knew, Katsuya was at his mother's."

Honda's eyes widened slightly, the stocky brunette completely taken in by the glibness of the taller teen's lie. "You mean he _didn't_ end up with you?"

"I already _told_ you," Seto hissed, gloating inwardly at the rapidly increasing panic on Honda's face. "I thought he was still at his mother's! Now, why don't you tell me what happened before Tori here ends up talking though a tube due to your stupidity?" His face paling further, Honda briefly recounted the events, his rendition differing vastly from what Seto knew to be true. 'You lying fuck!' he seethed inwardly, fighting to keep his grip from tightening further as he heard the other state that he'd taken a blow trying to protect Molly from the blonde. 'I swear by all that I have, I'll find a way to bring you down, too.' "Tell me something, Honda," he demanded coolly, sliding Tori down the locker just enough to where the tips of his shoes brushed the floor. "If Katsuya was so busy ranting and threatening and destroying things to the point where you were protecting his mother from him, how on _earth_ did you find the time to peruse his computer files?"

"I..." Honda's eyes flicked from Kaiba to his friends, and then to Kaiba again. "The fight didn't start until _after_ I'd read the files."

"But you told us earlier that you almost got beaned in the head with a shoe while you were reading!" one of his teammates protested, the boy and a couple of the others casting dubious looks in his direction.

"I _did_!" Honda exclaimed, bright patches of color flaring on his cheeks. "It's just… I _meant_ … well, what does it matter, anyway?" he demanded finally, turning to scowl at Kaiba. "They're nothing but a couple of fags, and Kaiba's a liar, and Joseph's street trash on top of it!"

Before the stocky brunette could blink, the taller had backed him into a corner, having released Tori to slump unceremoniously to the ground. "I'd watch my mouth were I you," Seto spat, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I don't know what part you've played in this mess, but believe me, I _will_ find out. And, if so much as one of Katsuya's _hairs_ has been damaged before I find him, you'll be lucky to be able to utter 'no' the next time that small-minded woman asks you for help in one of her petty schemes!" Turning on his heel, Kaiba took a couple of steps down the hall before growling, "Get out of my sight," to the nervously waiting jocks. Smirking inwardly as he heard them scatter, he continued on, his satisfaction increasing exponentially when he heard someone jog up behind him and mutter his name. "What is it, Honda?" he demanded coolly, neither turning nor slowing.

"Joseph… do you think he's alright?"

The hesitant concern in the other's voice caused another wave of fury to wash over him, but once again, Kaiba managed to hold it in check, commenting only, "Bit late for your conscience to be bothering you now, ne?" before increasing his pace and leaving the athlete behind. Almost automatically, he went from classroom to classroom, explaining to his afternoon teachers that he'd be out for a meeting, and gathering his assignments. Deliberately saving the art room for last, he was not surprised to find Geshu at his desk, waiting for him.

"Where is he?" the man demanded tersely, the gruffness of his demeanor indicating his worry. "Is Katsuya alright?"

"Kami, word travels fast around here," Seto sighed, setting his attaché down on the nearest stool. "I suppose that baka Honda's told everyone by now…"

"It doesn't matter _who_ told me," Geshu exclaimed impatiently, his eyes dim with worry as he rounded his desk toward the brunette. "All that matters to me is that that boy is alright!"

"He's fine," Seto murmured, his eyes darting toward the hallway. Responding with a short nod, the sensei crossed the room and closed and locked the door. Keeping his voice low, the brunette briefly explained what had happened, falling silent after telling the man that Katsuya had left home.

"Well?" Geshu persisted. "Where is he now?"

"I can't say. All I know is that he's in a safe house recovering, and that he'll be fine."

"Come now, Kaiba-kun," Geshu scoffed, a bit of frustration creeping into his voice. "Surely with _your_ connections you could find out…"

"I can't," Seto interrupted curtly, not bothering to correct the man's misassumption. "I won't take the risk of that woman or Honda finding out where he is, and I refuse to interfere any more than what is absolutely necessary and risk this chance for Katsuya to get out of that house for good."

For a moment the sensei appeared ready to push the issue but then, with a sigh, he relented. "When is his custody hearing?" he asked, sitting back at his desk and preparing the assignment for the teen. "I trust you can tell me that, ne?"

Seto permitted a small smile at the sarcasm in the man's voice. "One week from today. Three o'clock." The brunette took the proffered assignment and placed it into his briefcase. "Thank you, Geshu- sensei." Seto hesitated at the door. "And I'll be sure that Katsuya is made aware of your concern."

The sensei watched as the billow of the teen's trench coat disappeared around the corner. 'Like hell you don't know where he is, Kaiba Seto,' he thought, the corners of his mouth quirking in wry amusement. 'But that's fine; you can keep your secret.' The man's smile widened slightly as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. 'After all, you're not the _only_ one who can have them…'

*****

"No. No!" Seto sighed at the other's persistence. "Mokuba, for the last time, _no_ , I will _not_ bring burgers and fries home for dinner!" The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because for one, it's not good for you and two, it wouldn't be fair to Katsuya! Yes, Mokie, I'm sure he'd _love_ a burger, but the doctor hasn't cleared him for it yet." A small smirk curved Seto's mouth. "And tell him that if he doesn't behave, he'll end up with kayu again." Mokuba relayed the message and the brunette chuckled as the sounds of a tussle came next, followed by Katsuya's voice. "Oh yes, I so _would_ ," he retorted to the blonde's breathless demand. "Especially if you don't stop roughhousing and get that breathing back under control. No, I'm not being mean!" Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm just worried about you; is that so wrong? Hnn… thought not. Yes. Yes…" The brunette chuckled softly. "I love you, too, Katsuya. This is my last meeting, and then I'll be home." Seto's eyes darkened slightly and a faint blush stained his cheeks. "I hardly think so; not if merely wresting the phone away from Mokuba got you winded! Now behave, and I'll be home shortly. Have Kaya hold dinner for me, and tell Mokie that if his homework's done correctly, he can come up and eat with us before going to bed." The brunette sighed as he felt the limo roll to a stop. "I've got to go, Love. I'll see you soon. Bye…"

Shaking his head and smiling, Seto disconnected the call and stepped out of the vehicle, his expression instantly hardening as his eyes landed on Molly Kawai's house. Almost like clockwork Daigo fell into step beside him. Together, they climbed the porch and Seto rang the doorbell. The attorney's research into the woman's daily schedule had paid off for, shortly thereafter, he found himself gazing down into a pair of angry hazel eyes.

"He's not here," Molly said stiffly, pushing the door closed as if to dismiss them, and hissing in frustration when Kaiba's shoe impeded her progress.

"So I've been told," Seto replied, careful to keep his voice respectful as Daigo pushed the door open and took the pressure off of his foot. "May we please step inside, Mrs. Kawai? It's cold outside, and there are some issues that we need to discuss…"

"I have nothing to say to you!" she spat, crossing her arms in front of her and maintaining her stance. "Now, get off of my property, before I call the police!"

Daigo smiled coolly at the woman. "There's no need, Kawai-san," he stated, deliberately using the Japanese to rile her. "There's an officer already here to serve a subpoena." The attorney jerked his head toward the house and, within moments, a uniformed policeman was at the door with his badge and the writ, kindly, but firmly, encouraging the woman into the house from the doorway. By the time he was done reading the document, Molly was fairly fuming, and all but ordered the men from her home.

"The very idea!" she ranted as the three slowly approached the door. "Me? Threatening, endangering and abusing _him_? I'm a respected member of this community, and he's got a criminal record! Not to mention the fact that he's…" The woman paused and gave an exaggerated shudder, "… Homosexual! You'll _never_ get a judge to buy that story- not with that child's history! The very thought of my name being dragged through the mud for… for _him_!"

Seto smirked inwardly, having just been given the opportunity he'd been waiting for. "There's a way around that, you know…" Daigo caught the officer's eye, and the man nodded imperceptibly and stepped out onto the porch. "All you have to do is simply sign off your rights… give Katsuya his freedom."

"That's correct, Mrs. Kawai," Daigo affirmed, smoothly slipping into English in a persuasive tactic. "No courts involved, no reporters… you don't even have to _see_ the boy if you don't desire it. Just simply set up an appointment with the judge; I'll draw the emancipation papers, and…"

"No." The woman's voice was harsh in its finality. "I refuse to give that no-good ingrate what he wants- the chance to run wild and live a sordid life again!"

"I assure you, Mrs. Kawai, that is _not_ …" Seto nearly winced as the woman's shrill laugh cut him off.

"Of course _you'll_ vouch for his ability to be out on his own," she snorted. "Because you know that I won't permit your perversity to continue should he remain in this house!"

"If his 'perversity' bothers you so much, then why are you so anxious to have him stay?" Daigo asked, his voice almost sarcastically curious. "Surely the government stipend can't provide you with _that_ much compensation..."

"Because he _owes_ me!" the woman hissed furiously, her bluntly callous statement sending a new wave of fury through the brunette. "I've lost _years_ of my life thanks to that ingrate and his no-good father, and I'm not letting that boy go until I've received what I have coming to me!"

Seto bit back a laugh at the woman's unwitting statement. "This is your final chance, Mrs. Kawai," he stated coolly. "I will not make this offer again."

"Offer?" Molly scoffed incredulously. "After corrupting _my_ son, trespassing on my private property, and threatening me with this ridiculous court appearance, you have the gall to act as if you're trying to… Where are you going?" She all but screeched. "I'm not finished speaking to you!"

"This meeting is over," Daigo stated definitively as Seto strode out of the house without offering her so much as a nod of departure. "There's nothing left to be said outside of the hearing next Monday." The attorney followed the brunette out of the house, pausing just inside of the foyer. "And you might want to consider retaining an attorney, Kawai-san," he warned softly, his expression of malevolent anticipation causing the angry color in her face to instantly fade. "Because I can _guarantee_ that Jounouchi-san will be bringing his." Pulling the door closed behind him, Daigo joined his employer in the limo, catching the tail end of his call to the PR team waiting at KaibaCorp.

"That's right," Seto stated curtly as the vehicle pulled away from the curb. "Tape B, JCN, ten o'clock headliner." The brunette clicked off the phone and dropped it into its charger. "Well, that's it," he murmured. "There's no turning back." Seto sighed as he watched the streetlights go by through the window, his only concern now being that his lover would be strong enough to handle the onslaught of the next few weeks.

*****  
Jou stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself, pausing every few moments to catch his breath. He knew that he should have waited for Seto to return, but he'd not been able to settle down after he'd called. Once he'd informed Kaya and Mokuba of the brunette's requests, the younger Kaiba had fled until supper time, leaving the blonde to amuse himself in the interim. Huffing in frustration, he'd grabbed the remote, only to toss the complicated device to the foot of the bed minutes later- having managed to do everything _but_ turn on the television. Looking around impatiently, he'd spotted a book on Seto's nightstand. Seeing Ivanovich's name on the spine, he'd eagerly grabbed it up, only to set it aside with a scowl when he found the copy was in Russian. Almost desperately, his eyes had searched the room, finally landing on the door to the large ensuite. Within moments he'd been standing in the shower, only slightly winded, as he luxuriated in the feeling of three different shower-heads beating down on his healing body.

Wiping the last drop of moisture from his body, Jou dropped the damp towel into the laundry chute, stretching lithely before heading back into the room to find some clothes. Loathe to go through Seto's bureau, he peeked into the closet, smiling softly as he ran his hand over one of the elegant business suits hanging on the rack.

"I always thought I had a nice view from my room, but _damn_!" Seto smirked as the blonde whirled in shock at the sound of his voice, amber eyes wide and his entire body flushing.

"I, uh…" Jou let out a sheepish chuckle. "You're home!"

"Hnn..." The brunette's smile widened slightly as he crossed the room. "And _you're_ lucky that it was me, and not Mokuba, ne?" Seto snickered as the blonde's eyes grew wider and his color deepened at the thought. "And you're _also_ out of bed." He planted a light kiss on his lover's upturned lips and then drew him into his arms. "Mind telling me why?"

"I couldn't settle down after you called," Jou confessed, nuzzling into Seto's shoulder. "I tried to behave, but I couldn't figure out the remote, and the only book I could find I couldn't read. Please don't be upset?" he asked lowly, eyes pleading when he lifted his head to look at the brunette. "It was just to the shower and back, and I rested whenever I felt winded; I would have been back in bed before you came in, if I would have thought to grab some clothing…"

"I'm not upset, Katsuya," he assured, pulling away and moving to his bureau. "It's not like Sakai-san said you couldn't get up at _all_ , ne? And I should have thought to provide you with some way to pass the time. Here." Seto handed the blonde a clean pair of pajamas. "Put these on, and get back into bed; I'll show you how to work the remote while we're waiting on Mokuba and dinner." As the blonde dressed, Seto rifled through his drawers, coming up with two more sets of sleepwear, a pair of sweats, and three Henleys that looked slightly too small for the tall teen. "We really need to think about getting some of your own things here," he stated absently, emptying out one of the top drawers and setting the items inside. "Not that I mind sharing, but I'm afraid that's all that I have that will fit you decently."

"Good luck with that," Jou snorted as he climbed into bed. "I doubt my mother will let you take _anything_. Hell," he muttered, lying down and curling on his side. "She's probably tossed or destroyed it all by now anyway."

"Then I'll get you new things," Seto stated simply, sitting beside him and holding up a hand when the blonde started to protest. "Katsuya, _please_ ," he scoffed gently, rolling his eyes at the obstinate expression on his lover's face. "Even if KaibaCorp went bankrupt tomorrow, I'd have more money than Mokuba or I could ever spend in _ten_ lifetimes. Besides," he continued with a smirk. "Once you're a world renowned artist, you can refurbish my coffers, alright? Seriously, Love, let me do this for you," he added softly. "It's not because I feel obligated, but because I love you." Smiling, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Jou's lips. "Besides, if I have my way, half of what I have will be yours someday anyway."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Jou replied huskily, once again moved to near tears by the romantic nature of his lover.

"Good." Seto kissed him again, and then slid from the bed, quickly placing the call to the kitchen and then buzzing Mokuba's room before grabbing the laptop from his desk and returning to the blonde's side. "Put this where you can reach it." He handed the computer to Jou. "Order what you want; the shopping will help pass the time tomorrow. I'd tell you to start tonight, but…" The brunette was cut off as Mokuba bounded into the room, followed closely by Kaya with the dinner cart.

Much to Jou's relief, there was no kayu to be found, and it wasn't until he'd polished off his fried rice and miso completely that he thought to ask, "But what? We'd been talking about my need for clothing," he reminded when the brunette's brow furrowed slightly. "And you'd said… Seto, what is it?" he asked, his voice soft with concern when his lover sighed and placed his barely- touched meal onto the cart.

"Katsuya, we have to talk." The brunette turned toward his little brother. "Mokie, JNC in half an hour. Any questions after can wait until morning, okay?" Jou's eyes widened at the cryptic statement, but Mokuba took it in stride, nodding and bouncing off of the bed, and pulling the cart into the hall behind him before closing the door. Once the boy was gone, Seto turned to his lover. "I met with my PR team earlier today," he began. "I've decided it's time to go public with my preferences and our relationship. I love you, Katsuya," he stated simply. "And, when we start going out in public as a couple, I want the world to know just what you mean to me... that you're a permanent part of my life, and not just some passing interest. My advisors agreed with the plan, and we recorded my statement before I left KaibaCorp this afternoon. Actually," he corrected himself, "We recorded two statements." 

Moving closer to Jou and taking his hand, he continued. "The first one was very brief; I announced that I was involved in a serious relationship with you, but that you were convalescing, and would be formally introduced to the public sometime in the near future. However, the one actually being aired is much more specific as to why you're convalescing, and your mother's role in your current situation. I chose which tape to use after speaking with her this evening. Don't look like that, Love," he pled softly, seeing the stricken expression on the blonde's face. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of or worried about. But, your mother is an entirely different story, and the whole world will know that by the time I'm done." Briefly, Seto told Jou what had happened when he and Molly had met. 

"She was given a choice, Katsuya," he stated. "And she chose to fight rather than listen. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with that sort of pettiness, _especially_ when she's only doing it to hurt you. I promise, Love," he averred gently, "I was as sparing of your privacy as I could possibly be." The brunette propped himself against the headboard and picked up the remote. "The broadcast is about to start; are you ready?" For a moment, Jou's expression wavered, and then he nodded at Seto, the determination and blatant trust that settled in his eyes causing the taller teen's heart to ache as he thought about what was yet to be revealed to his lover. True to their word, Kaiba's PR team had secured the headliner spot and, a mere ten minutes later, the blonde took the remote and clicked off the television, a small smile on his face.

"You were right," he sighed, closing his eyes as the relief washed over him. "That really _wasn't_ so bad. I mean, yeah; they know I'm in an 'undisclosed harbor house' for abuse and neglect, but the way you worded it made _her_ look like the loser, not me." Jou's smile widened as he slid down and snuggled into his pillow. "And more importantly," he added, opening his eyes and gazing lovingly at his partner's profile. "The whole world knows that you and I are together now- or they will once the AP and other world news organizations get their hands on your statement." He waited expectantly for some kind of response, and his brow furrowed slightly when his lover not only remained silent, but didn't turn to look at him. "Seto?" Jou's smile faltered when the brunette loosed a heavy sigh and finally met his gaze. "You've not told me everything, have you?" he stated dismally, the troubled expression in his lover's eyes causing his heart to plummet.

"No, Katsuya," Seto's voice was even, its low tenor the only indication of how much the remainder of his news was bothering him. Seeing the blonde's anxious expression, Seto stretched out beside him and pulled him into his arms. As gently as possible, he revealed everything that Daigo had discovered, his heart wrenching as he felt the sobs of hurt and despair wrack the slender body pressed against his own. When finally, hours later, the disconsolate blonde had cried himself to sleep, Seto couldn't bring himself to leave his clinging lover, despite the fact that he was still in his work attire and that his shirt was uncomfortably damp. "It'll be okay, Katsuya," he murmured wearily, reaching down and pulling the edge of the duvet over himself so as not to disturb the blonde. "The worst is over now, and she _cannot_ hurt you again."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shone brightly through the large, arched windows, shimmering off of the highly polished hardwood floors just as it did the crusty layer of snow outside. The glare was almost painful, but the people scurrying through the large foyer didn't have time to pay attention, and those that were sitting outside of the many closed doors were too preoccupied to care. The only one who appeared to notice it at all was a dejected looking blonde, who was sitting by himself and staring blankly at the wavering squares of light. His entire posture was one of nervousness and fear. He, like the sunlight, also went unnoticed, until a commanding brunette rounded the corner, his serious expression softening slightly when his eyes landed on the other's downcast face. Silently, Seto sat down beside his lover, drawing him into a comforting, one-armed embrace, and coldly staring anyone down who dared to even glance in their direction.

The past week had been a difficult one, more so for Katsuya than for himself. Granted, he'd had to deal with the public onslaught that his press release had caused. The students and teachers at school had been relentless with their questions as to the blonde's whereabouts, and their attempts to belittle him. Much to his surprise, Otogi and Ryou had proven to be staunch allies, _despite_ his prior reluctance to accept and reciprocate their offers of anything more than a casual friendship. And, as far as the faculty went, Geshu had served as a buffer, firmly defending Kaiba's right to remain silent, and reminding any who pressed, including Kanou-san, that their meddling could be construed as an attempt to compromise Katsuya's safety. The brunette smirked despite himself as he recalled the confrontation between the sensei and the principal. Kanou had flat-out _scoffed_ at Geshu's comment, remarking that it was unfathomable that a woman as respected as Molly Kawai would even _think_ of laying a hand to _any_ child. The shorter man had stared in disbelief for a moment before silently turning on his heel and stalking to the faculty lounge, returning moments later with a thick book and a handful of papers, a slightly panicked student teacher trailing behind him. "Here," he'd said shortly, thrusting the information into Kanou's hands. "Apparently, you need this more than Oto-san does." The principal had stared in bewilderment at Geshu's retreating form before dropping his gaze to the information, his puffy face flushing beet red as he read the title of the book- 'An Introduction to Child Maltreatment, A Five-Unit Lesson Plan'- before shoving it back at the student teacher and storming off to his office. Kaiba had long ago conditioned himself to either block out, or coldly squelch the stares and comments, but Katsuya…

The brunette sighed internally as he gazed down at his seemingly impassive lover. While it was true that the blonde had been isolated from the public's asinine behavior, the majority of the angst had, beyond a doubt, fallen on him. At first, Katsuya had been devastated and, for the first twenty-four hours after Seto had shared his news, the brunette had feared that the ailing teen would relapse. He'd barely slept and his appetite had been negligible… it had only been when Dr. Sakai had threatened to put him on IV nutrition that the blonde had begun to eat again. Naturally, outrage had followed next- both at Kaiba for withholding the information for so long, and at his mother and father for never bothering to tell him the truth. Thankfully, after one good tantrum and another onslaught of tears- followed by Seto's solemn vow to keep him informed from that point on- Katsuya had forgiven him. But as for Molly… save for his own feelings toward Gozaburo, the brunette had _never_ seen a hatred run so deeply. And, while Seto knew that it was manifesting itself as anger, he was acutely aware of the profound feelings of rejection and hurt that churned beneath the rage- especially at Katsuya's realization that Shizuka, the one person that he'd counted on as family, wasn't even what she had seemed. Protectively, Seto drew his lover closer, smiling softly despite himself as the golden head dropped onto his shoulder. Even though the blonde's appetite was improving, his sleep was still fitful and, despite Seto's and Mokuba's attempts, they'd not been able to pull him from his emotional slump. And, while Katsuya was almost clingy physically, Seto missed his laughter and conversation, and desperately hoped that, after the hearing, his lover's healing could truly begin.

"Onii-chan!" Both the blonde and brunette looked up at the soft, feminine alto, and both of them tensed as Shizuka came running up, Honda trailing behind her. "Onii-chan, thank goodness you're alright!" The slender girl smiled up at the stocky brunette when he stopped beside her and tucked her possessively into his side. "We were so wor… Wh- what is it?" she asked suddenly, her eyes wide as she took in the expressions of horrified rage on the older teens' faces. "Why are the two of you staring like that?"

"Get away from her, Honda!" Jou growled, his face and voice more animated now than it had been in a week. "Get your hands off of her, _now_!"

"Katsuya!" Seto's and Shizuka's cries were simultaneous- his one of warning and hers one of dismay- as Jou lunged at the athlete. Quickly, the brunette stood and grabbed his lover, holding the struggling blonde tightly against him and murmuring gently, "Easy, Love; you don't want to blow it over that piece of shit after everything you've gone through, ne?" 

"But Jesus, Seto, he's…" Seto's heart lurched as anguished, amber eyes met his gaze, Katsuya too overcome with guilt and loathing to continue.

"I know, Baby," he murmured, drawing the blonde into his arms. "I know it's not right. But it'll all be over soon, I…"

"Not right?" Honda spat, wrapping his own arms around the tearful girl. "Not _right_? How can _you two_ stand there, and state that _we're_ not right?" Softening his gaze, he turned to Shizuka. "It's okay, Shi-chan," he murmured lowly, the use of the nickname causing another wave of fury to wash over the blonde, quickly followed by one of nausea when Honda claimed her mouth in a deep, loving kiss. "Come on," he muttered to the girl before Jou or Seto could comment. "We don't have to put up with their crap." Willingly, Shizuka let him lead her away, the hurt and accusation in her parting gaze nearly breaking what little spirit the blonde had left.

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that that the bailiff called them into the courtroom. Seemingly out of nowhere, Daigo and Sakai-san appeared and, together, the four entered, Jou and his attorney taking their seats at the table designated 'plaintiff' as Seto and the physician sat behind them in the gallery. After a moment, Molly and her party appeared, Honda and Shizuka taking seats in the gallery while the woman and another- presumably her attorney- sat down at the defendant's table. When nobody else appeared, the bailiff moved to close the door, only to pause and look questioningly at the stocky brunette. "Pardon me, Sir," he began, "But, as the plaintiff is a minor, this hearing is closed to all but those parties directly involved in the…"

"Just a moment, please," Daigo interrupted coolly. "Honda Hiroto?" The attorney gave an oily smile at the brunette's hesitant nod. "If there are no objections, Your Honor, the plaintiff has requested that he stay. Hiroto-san is just as involved with this case as any of the others present," he explained upon spying the judge's questioning glance.

"Any objections by the defendant?" the judge questioned. Seto rolled his eyes when Molly turned and gave Honda a tremulous smile of relief before stating 'no'. The bailiff looked surprised, but nodded, and then pulled the door closed before taking his position to the right of the judge, and calling the court to order.

Once the formalities were over, Daigo rose, and promptly called Jou to the stand. Giving one last, desperate look at his lover, the blonde slowly made his way to the witness box. After asking his witness to state his full name, age, and school grade, the attorney began to question him as to what had happened the night he'd left home, making a point of having Jou repeat, at least twice, that Honda had been witness to the initial shoe throwing and both slaps, and yet hadn't come forward to _any_ authority figure with respect to the abuse. He then listened silently as Jou told what had happened after Honda had gone home, interrupting only to have the blonde list, in detail, what he'd been wearing when he'd left. "Now Jounouchi-san," he stated deferentially. "I realize it's been over a week, but could you please tell us, to the best of your ability, what exactly happened that drove you from the house dressed that way in the middle of the winter?" Closing his eyes, and trying to keep his voice even, Jou recounted the conversation, his hand absently touching his abdomen where the second shoe had struck him. "And then, after she told you that you were more useless than a mateless shoe, you left?"

"Yes."

"Jounouchi-san," the man continued. "You are here seeking emancipation from Kawai-san, is that correct? Do you have any other relatives that could foster you until you're of age?" he asked upon receiving the blonde's affirmative.

"No," Jou stated quietly, eyes cast down to his lap. "As you know, my father is incarcerated." The blonde snorted softly. "And, according to him, his family had disowned him before I was born; I never knew them. As for my maternal side, I was told that I had no aunts or uncles, and that my grandparents had died just after my mother had graduated. 

"And, could you clearly state for the benefit of the court, whom you believed your immediate, biological family to be at the time of your departure from Kawai-san's house last Saturday?"

Kaiba couldn't hold back his smirk at the brief expression of shock that crossed Molly's face. Her attorney noticed it as well for, giving her client an odd look, she rose and stated, "Objection. Relevance."

The judge, staring keenly at Molly, didn't give it a second thought. "Overruled," he rebutted, carefully watching the woman's reaction before turning to Jou. "Jounouchi-kun, answer the question."

The blonde's eyes hardened in a mixture of hatred and pain as he stated tightly, "Jounouchi Maro, Kawai Molly, and Kawai Shizuka."

"No further questions, Your Honor." Daigo took his seat.

"Does the defense wish to cross-examine?" Seto watched as, seemingly unaware of the question, Molly's attorney spoke urgently to her client, who merely responded by pressing her lips together and shaking her head in the negative. "Matono-san, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Just as Seto and Daigo had predicted, the woman didn't waste any time rehashing the argument, starting instead with, "Jounouchi-kun, is it true that you were once a high-ranking member of a street gang led by the deceased Hirutani Natsuki?"

Jou merely gazed at the woman as Daigo rose and voiced his objection to the question. "My client's previous actions are not on trial today, and I fail to see the relevance of the question."

"Your Honor, this is an emancipation hearing, thus the moral fibre of the child is _always _relevant!"__

__"Did you, or did you not receive a copy of the file from Jounouchi-kun's criminal conduct hearing?" the judge asked matter-of-factly._ _

__"Yes, but…"_ _

__"And copies of the affidavits vouching for his behavior since?"_ _

__"Yes, but…"_ _

__"Then, since all parties involved are aware that Jounouchi-kun was exonerated from any criminal activity at that time, and that his behavior has been exemplary since, I feel no need to address those facts again. Objection sustained."_ _

__Matono gave a curt nod of acknowledgement, and then turned back to Jou. "Jounouchi-kun, did your sister, Shizuka, ever have access to your computer?"_ _

__The blonde's brow furrowed momentarily, and then a look of wary comprehension filled his eyes. "Yes, but my…"_ _

__"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, Jounouchi-kun," the attorney interrupted coldly._ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"And did you have any files or had you visited any internet sites that could have been considered homoerotic or pornographic?" Jou's cheeks blushed a brilliant red as he once again murmured an affirmative answer. "Yet you still permitted your under-aged, heterosexual sister to use your computer?"_ _

__"Yes, but I…"_ _

__"'Yes' or 'no', Jounouchi-kun," she snapped._ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"Excellent." A look of triumph flashed briefly through her eyes before she continued. "Now, you stated previously that your mother threw you out of the house; is that correct? Could you please tell the court- to the best of your ability- the conversation that took place?" she asked upon receiving his 'yes'._ _

__Slowly, Jou recounted the conversation. "Then she said that she'd have more use for the mismatched shoe than for me… and I left," he concluded dully._ _

__"But, she gave you a choice, ne? You _did_ have the option to stay?" she asked upon receiving the blonde's questioning glance._ _

__"No."_ _

__Matono quirked a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to the court stenographer. "Chizumi-san, could you please read back the plaintiff's narration?"_ _

__"She said that I could either give up Seto, stop being who I am, and stay, or that I could get out and see if the streets would be as generous to me as she had been," the woman intoned._ _

__Matono turned and smirked coldly at Jou. "So, you _did_ have the option to stay?"_ _

__"No, I didn't!" Jou stated fiercely, rushing on before she could silence him. "There _was_ no option once she told me that I couldn't live my life as I am!"_ _

__"Perspective, Jounouchi-kun," she sneered. "Bottom line is, you _were_ given the option to stay, and you _chose_ to run. No further questions, Your Honor," she concluded, turning her back on Jou and returning to her table._ _

__Before she could even sit down, Daigo was on his feet, asking for a redirect. "Jounouchi," he asked once the judge had approved his motion. "Did you have any safeguards on your computer to prevent your sister from accidentally stumbling across the aforementioned files and websites?"_ _

__"Yes, Sir," he stated, smiling gratefully at the man. "The administrative account was mine, and it was password guarded. When Shizuka logged on, she did so under a restricted, guest account. I also purged my internet files, cookies, and websites every time before logging off, and I had a parental software system downloaded to catch anything I might have missed."_ _

__"Objection," Matono stated curtly. "The computer was destroyed in the altercation between my client and her son. There is no way to prove Jounouchi-kun's claim, so the testimony is irrelevant."_ _

__"That is not entirely accurate," Daigo rebutted smoothly. "While it is true that your client threw the computer to the ground and irreparably damaged the keyboard and monitor, the hard drive remained intact. The computer has since been repaired, and is available for your perusal," he stated, turning to address the judge._ _

__Seto quirked a brow upon hearing the attorney's declaration. Truth be told, he'd not been aware that the hard drive had been retrieved, but the brunette was far from surprised. He knew that the man had his methods, and that it was a fine line Daigo walked between what was legal and what was unethical. He was also aware that, when it was warranted, the attorney knew how to bend said line to his advantage- almost, but never quite, breaking it. 'Which is _precisely_ why I'm glad he's on _my_ retainer,' he thought with a smirk._ _

__The judge grunted his acknowledgement of Daigo's statement, and then asked if there were any further questions. Upon receiving no response, he dismissed Jou from the stand, and Daigo called Seto as his next witness. Once again, he began with the basic information, his only variation being to request that Kaiba state his position at KaibaCorp. Once the preliminaries were out of the way, he then asked the brunette to define his relationship with Jounouchi._ _

__"He and I are dating," Seto replied simply._ _

__"And were you aware of the abuse and neglect that Jounouchi-kun was being subjected to?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"How were you cognizant of it, short of Jounouchi-kun's verbalizing his situation?"_ _

__"You mean, besides the hand-shaped bruises to his face?" Seto gazed coolly at Molly. "He exhibited a drastic loss of weight, as well as signs of mental and physical exhaustion, especially over the two weeks prior to his leaving her house."_ _

__Nodding to Seto, Daigo took his seat, murmuring, "No further questions," to the judge._ _

__Immediately Matono was on her feet. "Kaiba-kun, why are you here?" she queried, deliberately dropping the '-san' and keeping him on the same level as she had Jou. "As the bailiff stated earlier, this hearing is closed, save for those directly involved in the case…"_ _

__"And as _I_ stated earlier, Katsuya and I are dating, which more than involves me in _anything_ in regards to his wellbeing. But, that fact- and the fact that I was subpoenaed as a character witness- aside, I was asked by the plaintiff to be present for moral support, and I certainly wasn't going to deny his request."_ _

__"Interesting," she replied wryly. "But tell me, if Jounouchi-kun was sequestered in an undisclosed safe house for the past week, where even his _mother_ couldn't contact him, how did you even find _out_ about the hearing, let alone have time to speak to him and offer him Daigo-san's services- I do believe he is currently under _your_ retainer?"_ _

__Seto held up a hand as Daigo stood to object. "I'll answer the question," he stated, smirking lightly. "Provided the judge has no objections?" Receiving the man's nod of approval, Seto gazed impassively at Matono. "When Katsuya found out that a custody hearing was imminent, he contacted me for legal aid. As to why I didn't impart his location to anyone, I had to sign a statement declaring that I would keep the information confidential. His Honor has a copy of the paperwork, and the original is on file at the police department should you wish to validate my statement. Frankly," he added, allowing his disdain toward the woman's capabilities creep into his voice and expression. "I'm surprised you didn't already know that; it would have been one of the _first_ things I'd have checked upon seeing my name on Daigo-san's witness list."_ _

__Matono eyes narrowed angrily. "Watch yourself, Kaiba-kun," she hissed, "I'd hate to have you declared a hostile witness!" The woman drew a calming breath. "Now, could you please explain to the court what you meant when you said that you and Jounouchi-kun are dating?"_ _

__"Just that. We're dating. We went to two art shows together, and have been helping each other through our studies."_ _

__"And what of the sexually explicit Instant Messaging conversations found on Jounouchi-kun's computer?"_ _

__"What of them?" Kaiba demanded coolly, his eyes narrowing at Matono's smirk._ _

__"Are you denying that you are 'BEWD96', and that you participated in said conversations?"_ _

__This time, Seto didn't impede Daigo when he rose to stop the line of questioning. "Objection, Your Honor. Counsel is asking a compound question."_ _

__"Fine," Matono returned, airily waving the Judge's ruling away. "Kaiba-san, did you, or did you not participate in sexually explicit Instant Messaging sessions with Jounouchi-kun?"_ _

__"Objection, Your Honor," Daigo called again. "Kaiba-sama's personal activities are not on trial here."_ _

__"I'm merely trying to establish the moral fiber of the plaintiff's character witness, Your Honor," Matono rebutted._ _

__"Your Honor," Daigo stated, his voice dripping with scorn at the woman's implication. "Kaiba-sama is a high-standing member of the community. He has _never/ _had charges filed against him that go against his character, _nor_ is his character on trial here! Council had the opportunity to reject this character witness if she found his 'moral fiber' to be lacking, and she did not. I fail to see the point of this line of questioning!"___ _

____"Objection sustained."_ _ _ _

____"But, Your Honor…"_ _ _ _

____"Objection _sustained_ , Matono-san!" the judge repeated sternly. "Now, do you have any other questions for this witness?"_ _ _ _

____"No further questions, Your Honor," she muttered, stalking to her table and tossing her file down in frustration._ _ _ _

____"Daigo-san, do you have any other witnesses?"_ _ _ _

____"Just one, Your Honor," the attorney replied. "I'd like to call Dr. Sakai Akio to the stand." After asking the physician for his basic information, Daigo asked for a detailed description of Jou's condition at the time of his initial examination. Briefly, the man told of the bruising and malnutrition, and ended his statement by commenting that both councils and the judge had been provided with a copy of his official report. With that, Daigo sat down, and Matono denied cross-examination._ _ _ _

____"Very well," the judge declared. "We will break for a half hour recess to allow time for dinner, and then reconvene at five o'clock." At the crack of the gavel, Matono and Molly strode out, both of them casting contemptuous glances in Jou's direction._ _ _ _

____"Come on, Katsuya," Seto said gently from behind, waiting until the judge had entered his chambers before rising and exiting from the gallery. "There's a small café downstairs; I know you didn't eat much for breakfast or lunch today…" The blonde shrugged noncommittally and rose to his feet, following Kaiba out toward the elevator._ _ _ _

____"No chance," Matono's voice wafted from a distant table as the two teens rounded the corner. "Daigo's good, I'll give him that, but that boy stands no _chance_ of earning emancipation- provided that you're not keeping any information from me that could prove damaging…"_ _ _ _

____Seto and Jou both held their breaths, waiting to see what Molly's response would be. "No," she stated finally, drawing her small carriage up in pride. "There's no possible way they could have found _anything_ on me."_ _ _ _

____"Bitch," Jou muttered as he stepped into the elevator, the unexpected expletive bringing a smile to Seto's face._ _ _ _

____"Avarice goeth before a fall, Love," he murmured, drawing Jou into his arms and kissing the top of his head. "And I've never met anyone who has further to fall than she does."_ _ _ _


	12. Chapter 12

By the time the couple returned to the foyer to meet up with Daigo, Seto felt more at ease than he had in a while. He knew that the worse part of the session was yet to come, but at that point, he couldn't care less. For whatever reason, whether it was that he no longer had the threat of the witness box daunting him, or that the exposure to Molly's base idiocy had sparked something inside of him, his lover had come alive again. Not only had Katsuya eaten over half of his bento, but he'd been quite vocal as well, even going as far as to jibe Seto over his having gotten out of the IM line of questioning. "By the way," he'd said teasingly, his beautiful eyes sparkling for the first time in what had seemed like ages. "You never have told me what the supposed 'clue' in your screen name is."

Seto had merely gazed at him for a moment, completely entranced and hungrily drinking in the sight of his lover's gorgeous smile before breaking out into of his own. "And I have no intention of doing so, either. But," he'd added, unable to resist the captivating pout Katsuya had given him, "Since it _has_ been a while, how about if I give you a hint? You know what the number in _your_ screen name symbolizes, ne?" The brunette had chuckled when his lover had rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Well," he'd continued, dropping his voice to a seductive whisper. "Consider the order of mine, and then think about how things were in the school bathroom that day."

"Kami," the blonde had breathed, his cheeks pinking as he'd recalled their one and only joining. "That seems like so long ago…" Eyes darkening slightly, he'd gazed up at the brunette. "I remember it perfectly," he'd murmured. "But I don't see what that has to do with the numbers. The only difference in their position is that the nine comes first in yours…" Katsuya's brow had furrowed slightly as he'd worked through it. "… Which means that, if you left the digits where they stand in your number, and put them into the position that mine represents, the larger digit would be on…" The blonde's breath had caught, his eyes darkening further as he'd finally made the connection. "Mmm…," he'd purred softly, placing his hand on Seto's thigh and squeezing lightly. "It's a good thing I prefer bottoming then, ne?"

The sound of the courtroom door opening brought Seto back to the present, and the brunette sighed when he saw the light dim in his lover's eyes again. "It's alright, Katsuya," he placated softly, taking his hand as they headed toward their table. "Just a little longer, and it will all be over."

"I know," Jou replied lowly, gratefully squeezing the brunette's fingers before releasing them to slide into his chair. "And, I know our case is strong, but what if…"

"I don't deal in 'what if's', Katsuya," Seto interrupted firmly. "You will _not_ be going back into that woman's 'care'. And if, for some reason, they rule for fostering versus emancipation, then I will _ensure_ that you receive the best foster care available until you're legally of age. Trust me, Love," he added, once again taking the blonde's hand. "One way or another, you _will_ be taken care of." Before the shorter teen could respond, the judge rapped his gavel, and Seto took his seat in the gallery as the session reconvened. 

Immediately, Matono called Molly to the stand and, once the preliminaries were over, began a relatively ambiguous line of questioning as to Jou's behavior and activities since she'd taken him in. Naturally, the woman began with a litany of complaints, entailing episodes of disrespect and 'frightening outbursts of almost violent anger'. It was all Seto could do to not stand up and risk contempt of court when she tearfully extolled incidents that he _knew_ had been caused by her own hand- and especially, the hypocrisy of her calling Katsuya 'violent'. Once Molly recounted her 'abject horror and disgust' at the discovery of the blonde's IM files, Matono declared that she had no further questions and then, in an almost nauseatingly compassionate voice, asked if she needed a brief recess to compose herself. In what was an obvious attempt to garner sympathy, the woman had piteously declared that she wanted to continue- that she just wanted the 'travesty' to be over with.

Not bothering to hide his derisive snort, Daigo rose to his feet and strode to the witness box. "Will the witness please state, for the benefit of the court, her full, legal name?"

"Objection, Your Honor," Matono intoned. "Question is redundant."

"Sustained."

Daigo nodded. "Very well. Will Molly Eileen Kawai please state, for the benefit of the court, any aliases, assumed names, or the like that she may have lived under at any time prior to this hearing? Remembering, of course," he added with a smirk, "The penalty for perjury, should it be committed? Council retracts the second half of that question," he added before Matono could object, his oily smile widening minutely.

The woman stood despite Daigo's retraction. "Objection," she stated impatiently. "Rele..."

"As the defense attorney has stated, this is an emancipation hearing, Your Honor," Daigo interrupted, ignoring Matono's irritated hiss. "The next two years of this young man's life are at stake; I am merely trying to establish whether Molly Eileen Kawai has any _legal_ claim to those 730 days, is all."

"I am that boy's _mother_!" Molly spoke up shrilly, "Of _course_ I..."

"The witness will please be silent until a decision regarding the objection has been made!" the judge interrupted with a crack of his gavel. Sighing internally, the man pondered the debate. Granted, Jounouchi had a staunch- and potentially dangerous- ally in Kaiba Seto, but he'd always prided himself on _not_ allowing such influences to sway his decisions. And the boy's attorney was yet another tale. Daigo Kannon was as shrewd and as sly as they came; Matono was _way_ out of her league, especially if Daigo and Kaiba had collaborated on the case. 'But still...' The judge cast another keen look in Molly Kawai's direction. Something just didn't sit right as far as she was concerned- hadn't since she'd reacted so unexpectedly to the question regarding the boy's blood relatives. If there _was_ something that the woman was hiding, Daigo would have been the one to find it... "Objection overruled." he finally stated, giving Matono a warning glare as she began to sputter. "I will permit this line of questioning to continue. And Daigo-san," he continued sternly. "If you have a point to make, I’d suggest you do so quickly."

Daigo offered the man an ingratiating smile. "Thank you for indulging me, Your Honor." Dropping the smile, he turned once again to the witness stand. "And my point will be revealed once the defendant answers." Molly remained silent, the only indication that she'd heard the decision being an increased tightening of her lips. "Kawai-san, do you need me to repeat the question?"

The woman remained obstinately silent, prompting the judge to rap his gavel and order, "The witness will answer the…"

"Holder!" she spat, cutting the man off. "Molly Eileen Holder."

"And are you an American citizen, Kawai-san?"

"Yes."

Daigo waited for her to expound, smiling almost gleefully when she went no further with her answer. Normally, he hated to be in court any more than the next attorney, and it had been with great reluctance that he'd offered the woman a second shot at his original emancipation offer, this time through her attorney. Naturally Matono, being the upstanding client advocate that she was, had _had_ to run it by the Kawai woman who, naturally, had refused vehemently. Needless to say, he'd been most satisfied with that outcome, and knowing that the woman's continued stubbornness and stupidity would be the cause of her downfall merely added to that satisfaction. "So, you have a green card and visa that enables you to work and live in Japan? And were you still pregnant with your first child, or had you given birth before moving to Japan from the US?" he continued upon receiving her second affirmative answer.

Molly's eyes were bright, burning jewels of hatred as she hissed, "I'd already given birth."

"But, Kawai-san," Daigo stated, his eyes and voice a mockery of innocent surprise. "Your initial visa stamp is dated for 23 October, 1987, and Jounouchi-san's _Japanese_ birth certificate is dated 25 January, 1988. How do you account for the discrepancy?"

The woman's shrill voice seemed to echo through the courtroom. "Jounouchi Katsuya is not my first born child." A gasped cry was heard from the gallery at her proclamation, and for the first time, Molly's mask of anger and loathing showed signs of crumbling. "Shizuka, I…"

Daigo smirked darkly. He could effectively end the hearing with one simple question, but he'd never been one to take the easy route, especially not when there was still some fun to be had. It was a shame that the girl was going to be hurt, but she had only her mother to blame. Clucking in a show of sympathy, he continued. "I can only imagine the pain you've suffered at being separated from your first, precious child… not seeing their first smile, or their first step…missing their first wor…"

"Objection, your Honor!" Matono snapped before the man could finish. "Badgering the witness!"

"Sustained." The judge turned to Daigo. "Daigo-san, your point?" he intoned warningly.

The attorney nodded. "Kawai-san," he stated briskly, his change of tenor telling both Seto and the judge that he was done playing with his prey. "Have you, or have you not, had contact with your first biological child?"

"I…" Molly refused to look at him, her knuckles white on the arms of the chair, her eyes locked desperately with her daughter's. "Yes."

"And, how many other biological children do you have?"

"One," the woman murmured, her gaze not wavering from the auburn haired girl. "My daughter, Shizuka. She's the only good thing that bastard _ever_ gave me!" she seethed suddenly. "And I saw _everything!_ I missed _nothing_ with her!"

"Truth be told," Daigo interjected smoothly, "You've watched your first born grow, too, haven't you?"

"Objection!" Matono had to raise her voice over the twin cries: Molly's of rage, Shizuka's of disbelief. "Your Honor, may counsel approach the bench?" When the judge nodded his assent, she strode stiffly to where he sat, rounding on the other attorney as soon as he swaggered over. “Alright, Daigo-san, what on _Earth_ are you trying to do? Give my poor client a _stroke_?" she hissed as the judge switched off the microphone.

Daigo regarded her coolly. "I'm merely trying to prove that this woman has no legal claim to custody of Jounouchi Katsuya, since he is not her biological child."

"She could have adopted him," the woman protested. "Just because she didn't give birth to him…"

"She _didn't_ adopt him," Daigo interrupted smugly. "She merely took him as her own when she wed Jounouchi Maro- yet another fact that you failed to research, not only for this hearing, but for the one just 6 months ago when Kawai-san took custody of the boy, ne?"

The judge took notice of the way Matono's face paled, and immediately rapped his gavel. "Ten minute closed recess," he stated shortly. "I want to see counsel in my chambers. _Now_."

Seto stared coolly at the woman on the witness bench. He could tell that the stress of her secret was eating away at her; the odd gleam in her eyes, her death grip on the chair, and the way she'd suddenly mumble to herself were dead giveaways. 'But, she deserves it,' he thought with malevolent satisfaction. 'Not only for what she's done to him lately, but for making his entire _life_ a lie.' His determination to see her broken was enforced when Katsuya turned to look at him. The blonde's eyes were once again dull and filled with anguish, a choked cry of disgust escaping his lips when he observed Honda pulling the sobbing Shizuka into a comforting hug. 'It will be over soon, Love,' Kaiba thought, knowing that his lover was hurting far worse than the girl, and wishing he could comfort him in kind. 'Just hang in there a little bit longer…'

Just under the ten minute guideline, the three re-entered the courtroom, and Matono headed directly for the witness stand. Seto watched with dark amusement as the two women seemed to be arguing, Molly growing more enraged, until Matono finally stepped back and gave her client an incredulous look. "Your witness, Daigo-san," she stated plainly, her disgust and disbelief evident in her voice. "Ask what you will."

Daigo nodded smugly, before turning a deferential smile onto the judge. "Your Honor?"

"Kawai-san," the man stated, his voice solemn, almost urging. "I strongly suggest you at least _consider_ …"

" _No_!" she all but screamed. "I've given _everything_ for that no-good child and the cur that sired him! I refuse to willingly give him _anything_ more!"

The judge crashed down his gavel. "One more outburst, Kawai-san… one more slanderous remark… and I _will_ have you cited for contempt of court!" The man sighed heavily and shook his head, murmuring to Daigo, "Proceed. I've done all I can."

Daigo feigned a look of pained disappointment. "Very well. Kawai-san," he stated again, his malevolent smirk returning as soon as he turned from the judge. "Have you, or have you not, watched your first born child grow up?" The man's smirk widened upon receiving her hate-filled glare.

Molly's body began to tremble with the force of her effort to remain calm. "I have." 

"And your first born, your _true_ son, is in this courtroom today, isn't he?"

"Please, don't," she murmured, her eyes closing, and her trembling increasing as her hands slid from the chair to ball into fists. "Please don't drag him into this…"

Daigo's smirk widened exponentially. "Witness will please answer the question," he all but purred.

Eyes closed and jaw clenched, she gave her answer.

"I'm sorry," Daigo apologized, his expression anything but. "But could the witness please repeat… 

"He is!" Molly spat, once again pinning the man with a furious glare.

"Could you please point to the boy of whom you speak?"

Unballing a fist, and raising a trembling finger, she pointed into the gallery. " _My_ boy," she stated, eyes burning with a fierce pride. "My Hiroto."

Honda's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and horror. "N… no," he denied automatically, his voice seeming to echo through the courtroom. "My parents are Honda Wataru, and Honda…"

"You _are_ mine!" she interrupted shrilly, talking over the sound of the judge's warning rap. "You're _my_ boy! The only reason _they_ have you is because _he_ wouldn't let me keep you!"

"He who?" Honda's voice was now shaky with fear, his eyes searching the courtroom, beseeching _anyone_ to stop her. "Mrs. Kawai, I…"

"My _father_!" she hissed, flinching when the judge spoke her name, but ignoring him once again. "That no-good, arrogant, egotistical bastard forced me to give up my baby boy, just because he was afraid to tarnish _his_ precious name by letting it be known that his daughter had a child out of wedlock!"

"You're crazy," Honda stammered, his face nearly as pale as his shirt. "You're comple…"

Fed up with being ignored, the judge cracked his gavel several times in succession, effectively silencing the teen. "Order from the witness and from the gallery, _now!_ " Countenance still pale, Honda settled back into his seat. "Daigo-san, either finish your questioning, or dismiss the witness from the stand!"

Once again, the attorney nodded. "Kawai-san, what was your father's name?"

"Jonathan Holder," she snarled without hesitation, her hatred toward the man more than evident.

"As in, the renowned American architectural artist, Jonathan Holder?" The woman snorted derisively as she nodded an affirmative. "Could you please verb…"

"Yes!" Daigo smirked as the woman all but screamed her answer.

The Judge scowled ominously and cracked his gavel again. "Kawai-san! This is your last warning!"

"And Honda-kun's biological father?" Daigo pressed. "His name?"

"Yama Yasuki," Molly replied, her voice once again low, but filled with hate. "He…

"Yama Yasuki of the Shonan Bellmare?" Honda gasped before he could stop himself.

"He used me!" Molly screeched her answer despite the judge's prior warning, her hands once again clenched in fists of rage as she surged to her feet. "He used me for sex when the other high school students accused him of being gay," she raged, clenching the rail separating the witness stand from the floor. "Then, once the Bellmare signed him on, and his future was secure, he dumped me, and ran to Japan, leaving me pregnant and alone!" Abruptly, she let out a slightly unstable laugh. "And the best part is, he _is/ _! He's homosexual, just like those two abominations over there!" she accused, pointing a trembling finger in Jou and Seto's direction. "I hated them," she continued, a twisted smile on her face in place of the laughter. "I hated them both; Yasuki for using me to hide his perversity, Father for costing me my boy. He sent me away to give birth, and then gave _my_ baby to 'suki's sister and her husband to raise as their own. He then used his connections to find Wataru a job in Japan…" The woman began to pace in the small box, her eyes gleaming oddly, and her tone taking on a sing-song quality as the stress of revealing her past finally broke the tenuous hold she'd had on her sanity. "…To sweep everything under the car-pet. But I followed them," Molly added, her voice switching to a conspiratorial timbre. "I followed them, and I found my baby again. I colored my hair and changed my name, and they didn't know it was me," she all but giggled. "I even got married, so they wouldn't know I was watching them. He worked in Wataru's factory, and went drinking with him sometimes. He even had a boy just a _little_ bit younger than mine. But, I hated him!" Molly spat, suddenly furious again. "I hated them _both_ , all skinny and ugly and blonde… nothing at _all_ like _my_ beautiful boy," she suddenly cooed. "But, I kept them around, 'cause he got me pregnant again. And then I had my Shizuka… my beautiful, beautiful 'zuka…"__

__"I kissed him!" All attention was turned to the gallery once again, Jou choking back a sob at the sight of his sister, face pale, tears of humiliation and outrage streaming down her cheeks, her entire body trembling where she stood. "I _kissed_ him, and he's my brother, and you _knew! **You knew! __**_"_ _

___"It was just some kisses, 'zuki," Molly crooned, her slightly off kilter tenor making it sound like she was addressing the teen who had jilted her all those years ago. "Nothing bad _ever_ came from kissing a boy…"_ _ _

___"Daigo!" Unable to watch any longer, Matono hissed the man's name, keeping her voice low to be heard through the woman's inane prattling. "For God's sake, put an _end/ _to this, _now!_ "___ _ _

_____The man gave her a malevolent smirk, but nodded. "Kawai-san? Mrs. Kawai?" Daigo raised his voice to a booming yell. "Molly!" Instantly, the woman stopped and looked up at him with almost childish expectancy. "Do you now, or have you ever, had any legal or biological claim to Jounouchi Katsuya?" he asked, dropping his tone to one of kind indulgence._ _ _ _ _

_____"The worthless, little brat I had to put up with so that I could be close to my Hiroto?" The woman snorted disdainfully, the odd gleam still lighting her eyes. "Hardly! Why do you ask?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Daigo smirked triumphantly as he turned from the broken woman to face the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor," he claimed, strolling complacently to his seat at the plaintiff's table._ _ _ _ _

_____The courtroom was silent, save for Shizuka's quiet sobs. After a moment, the judge dismissed the witness, but Molly didn't seem to notice, lost in her own murmurings as she gazed unseeingly at her daughter and son. "Matono-san," he muttered, setting his gavel down and rising from his seat. "Get her down and into her seat. I'll be back with my decision shortly."_ _ _ _ _

_____Seto watched as Matono gaped after the man and then stood, tentatively moving to the witness box. Quietly, she called Molly's name and, to his surprise, the woman instantly responded, following her almost like a subdued child and silently taking her seat. Turning slightly, she offered Honda and Shizuka a timid smile, but when neither would meet her gaze, she sighed and dropped her eyes back to the table. Smirking in satisfaction, Seto turned his attention to Katsuya, his smile fading when he noticed the blonde's stiff posture and the slight shaking of his shoulders. Heart rending, he stepped from the gallery, ignoring the bailiff's protests as he slid into the seat beside his lover and drew him into his arms. "It's okay, Katsuya," he murmured quietly, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It's almost over with, now."_ _ _ _ _

_____"I know," he whispered huskily, turning slightly and permitting his head to fall onto Seto's shoulder. "I know it is. And, I know that, with Kaya, we had everything covered just in case, but…" The trembling in Jou's shoulders increased, and a small smattering of tears faded into the dark wool of Seto's suit jacket as the blonde faltered for his words. " _Listen_ to her!" he finally choked, lifting his haunted eyes to gaze at his sister. "Her life's been fucking _devastated_ by that bitch and her lies! And it's only going to get worse; now that Molly's been exposed for the psycho she is, they _won't_ let Shizuka stay- not that I wanted her to, but will she ever be able to get past this? And Honda; Kami, Seto, he's a bona fide prick, but not even _he_ deserved what she's done… to all _three_ of us!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Seto sighed inwardly as he continued to hold the blonde. Truth be told, he'd been prepared for the whole 'Shizuka' contingency. Even without the whole 'quasi-incest' aspect, the abuse that Katsuya had endured, and the woman's obvious mental instability were enough to see the girl taken out of Molly's home. He and Katsuya had discussed it, and Kaya, his cook, had agreed to take the girl on- permanently if a suitable foster couldn't be found. But, as for his lover's concern over Honda… it was all Kaiba could do to hold back his snort. The baka athlete had gotten off _far_ too easily as far as he was concerned. 'But,' he thought, permitting a dark smirk to creep over his face as he recalled the paperwork that had crossed his desk that morning. 'It doesn't _always_ take a judge or a psychopath to ruin someone completely…' The brunette sighed again, pushing the tantalizing thought away upon hearing the door to the judge's chamber open. Feeling Katsuya stiffen in his embrace when he, too, heard the noise, Seto brushed his cheek with a reassuring kiss before rising to his feet to move back to the gallery._ _ _ _ _

_____"Sit back down, Kaiba-kun," the judge stated absently as he took his seat behind the podium. "We're only going to be a few minutes more, anyway." The man paused and gazed sternly around the courtroom. "I've presided over many emancipation hearings in my time, but _never_ over one with as many bizarre angles as this one. Lies, secrets, prejudice, criminal activity…" Jou tensed at those words, and Seto took his hand, his eyes narrowing as he waited for the judge to continue. "And all of them stemming from you, Kawai-san." His voice was harsh… accusing. "You've permitted the angst of your own, personal past to taint not only Jounouchi Katsuya's life, but that of Honda Hiroto, the son for whom you claimed to have committed all of this deceit, and Kawai Shizuka, as well. And, the fact that you knew about the partial blood relationship between Honda-kun and Kawai-kun, and failed to prevent them from dating _more_ than proves that you are unfit to parent _any_ of these children. That being said, I am removing Kawai…" The judge had to raise his voice over Molly's wordless, anguished wail. "… Removing Kawai-kun from your care and remanding her to child services until such time as the child's welfare can be determined."_ _ _ _ _

_____Out of the corner of his eye, Seto saw tears rolling down the blonde' cheeks, no doubt the result of the whimpered 'no' that had escaped his sister's lips before her sobs began anew at the man's proclamation. "Katsuya," he whispered lowly, dropping the blonde's hand and wrapping his arm comfortingly around the shorter teen, taking advantage of the judge's silence as he waited for the courtroom to quiet. "She's going to be alright. You know and like Kaya, and your sister will be…" He abruptly fell silent when the judge began to speak once again._ _ _ _ _

_____"Kawai-san, I am also mandating that you be sent from here to the inpatient psychiatric unit at Hiroo Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital, to undergo testing and counselling. A final decision will be made as to Kawai-kun's home life upon receiving their evaluation and recommendations. Now, if Kawai-san would please rise, I am prepared to render my verdict in regards to the _true_ reason for this hearing." Matono rose as per protocol, reaching over and encouraging Molly to her feet when the still-sobbing woman remained seated. "Katsuya Jounouchi, as I am sure you're aware, there are criteria that must be met before emancipation can be granted. You must be at least 16 years of age, have lived separately from your parent or guardian for three months or longer, be managing your own financial affairs, have demonstrated the ability to be self-sufficient in your financial affairs, hold a high school diploma or be earning a passing grade in an educational program approved by this court and directed toward the earning of a high school diploma, not be under legal guardianship or in the permanent custody of the court or child services, and have demonstrated that emancipation is in your best interest- taking into consideration such additional factors as whether you'll be able to take on the responsibilities of an adult, and whether the emancipation will create a risk of harm to you. Out of those seven guidelines, you only meet four." Seto tightened his arm around his lover as the blonde's gaze fell to the table in defeat. "However, I _am_ approving your request for emancipation." The judge smiled kindly when Jou's shocked gaze met his own. "You've been through more in your near-eighteen years than most people twice your age, and- despite your adversity- you've proven yourself capable to rise above your circumstances and maintain your decency and integrity. The only other thing I will require is that, once you've fully recovered from your illness, you seek and retain gainful employment so that, should something happen between you and Kaiba-kun, you will be able to support yourself." His smile widening at the note of stunned disbelief in the blonde's murmured "Yes, Sir," the man rapped his gavel and declared, "Court is adjourned."_ _ _ _ _


	13. Chapter 13

Seto stared out the limo window, his hand absently running through the silky, golden locks scattered across his lap. Katsuya had fallen asleep before they'd even traveled two miles, completely exhausted from the combination of his weakened physical state and the evening's emotional proceedings. Despite the fact that he'd won his appeal, the blonde had left the courthouse feeling devastated, nearly overwhelmed by his feelings of guilt over what had happened. Shizuka, inconsolable over the thought of being taken from her mother, had attacked the blonde with both fists and accusations flying. "This is all _your_ fault!" she'd screeched, too busy pummeling Katsuya's chest to notice the tears running down _his_ cheeks. "You could have tried harder to get along with her... could have hid the way you are for another two years! Now my life is _ruined_ , and it's all because of you!" Hitting him hard one last time, the girl turned to flee, only to end up in Honda's embrace. As soon as she had realized who it was, she'd begun to struggle, but somehow, the brunette's broken pleas had made their way through her cries. Ceasing her struggling, Shizuka had looked into his haggard face and, with a wordless, anguished cry, had thrown her arms around his chest as her sobs had started anew.

Uncertain about what to do, Honda had slowly dropped his arms to his sides and stood there, his posture and expression broadcasting his own despair. "Why?" he'd finally rasped, his haunted eyes gazing accusingly at the couple. "Why didn't you say anything? Why let us find out like _this_?"

Much to Seto's surprise, it was Daigo who had answered. "Why did you not step forward and report Jounouchi-san's abuse? At least Kawai-san could have employed the possible- albeit pitiful- excuse that she was frightened." A slow grin had stretched across the man's gaunt features when a light flush coloured Honda's pallor. "I see," he'd stated quietly, his eyes gleaming with malicious amusement. "A guaranteed spot with the Shonan Bellmare, ne? Tell me, _Honda-kun_ ," Daigo had sneered suddenly, "How could a mere secretary- even one with the dubious honour of working for Domino City's Education Commissioner- have enough pull to ensure you a position with one of the world's most prestigious soccer teams? Do you think it was mere _coincidence_ that she chose that team- the one that her former lover plays for? Come now, you're in high school, ne? Surely you can add two and two by _now_ …" The man had chuckled cruelly when a look of horrified comprehension had settled on Honda's face. "Amazing," the attorney had declared, shutting his attaché. "Regardless of race or age, the mere _thought/ _of blackmail always produces the same expression on the naive..." Nodding deferentially to Seto and ignoring the others, Daigo had exited the courtroom, pausing briefly to murmur something to the judge. Almost immediately, Seto had been called to the bench and, careful to keep his voice low, he'd informed the man of Kaya's offer to take Shizuka.__

__"The folder Daigo-san left you has a list of her references, plus a copy of the criminal background search and bonding certificate that I require of all my employees," he'd explained. "Kaori-san is a widow with two grown daughters of her own, and she resides in a restored tenant's cottage set at the back of my estate." The brunette paused and then added, "And I know that it would ease Katsuya's mind considerably if she were placed with someone he knows and trusts."_ _

__"Perfect," the judge had agreed, opening the folder and giving the papers a cursory glance. "Truth be told, we had a foster lined up, but the family had petitioned for Jounouchi-kun." Seto had arched his brow in curiosity, but the man had pressed on. "If you hadn't arranged this, the girl would have probably ended up in a juvenile safe house until we could contact them to see if they were still interested." The man had stood, sighing and stretching wearily. "I'll have my paralegal contact them first thing in the morning, but until something else is arranged, I'll remand Kawai-kun to Kaori-san's care." The judge had paused, gazing thoughtfully at the still-crying girl before continuing. "But, I do believe that I'll arrange for alternate transportation," he'd concluded, smiling wryly. "I get the feeling that putting her in a vehicle with you and Jounouchi-kun would not be the best of ideas right now."_ _

__Smirking slightly, Seto had agreed and, as he'd returned to his seat, the judge had then called for Shizuka. Tearful and trembling, the girl had listened to the judge, who had wisely refrained from mentioning for whom Kaya was employed- not that the girl would have had a say in the matter, regardless. After he'd informed her of his decision, a female officer had been summoned as an escort and, shooting Katsuya one last anguished, accusatory look, Shizuka had allowed herself to be led from the courtroom._ _

__"She _hates_ me now," Katsuya had murmured dully, his hand limp in Seto's and his red-rimmed eyes cast toward the floor. "Now I _truly_ don't have any family left who wants me."_ _

__Sighing lightly, Seto had pulled the blonde into a loose embrace. "She doesn't hate you, Katsuya," he'd responded, planting a tender kiss on the top of his head. "She's just... "_ _

__"What do I do now?" Seto had fallen silent, and his and Katsuya's gazes had shifted to Honda. The stocky brunette had approached the judge, his voice strained, his hazel eyes a swirl of pain and confusion. "How can I go home to them, after finding out that my entire life has been a lie?"_ _

__"You just... go home," the man had replied, laying a kind hand on Honda's arm and giving him an encouraging smile. "Whether or not they contributed to your genetic makeup, Honda Wataru and Honda Akino _are_ your parents, Honda-kun. They have raised you, provided for you, loved you, and nurtured you. Their joys, sorrows, and traditions have become yours, and they have ensured that you have been healthy, happy, and cared for your entire life. Granted, you _do_ have some things to discuss with them, but regardless of the reasoning behind their decision, you need to remember this: anyone with reproductive capabilities can create a child, but it’s what they provide to that child mentally, spiritually, and emotionally that makes them a true 'parent'. Go home, Honda-kun," he'd concluded, dropping his arm and watching with kind sympathy as Honda had nodded and dashed away his tears. "Go home to your parents and talk, but more importantly, listen."_ _

__Seto sighed, absently noting that the limo was pulling through the gates to his estate. He and Katsuya had left shortly thereafter, but not without Molly heaping one final insult on his broken lover's head. The couple had been about half way across the main lobby when the woman and her uniformed escort had stepped out of a second elevator. For a moment, Seto had hoped that they'd go unnoticed, but, as the officer directed Molly toward a discreet, arrowed sign that read 'detainment facilities', the woman had caught sight of Katsuya. "Enjoy your 'freedom', you worthless, fag bastard!" she'd spat, slapping the guard's hand away from her arm, and ducking back around the corner to add shrilly, "You've certainly ruined enough people's lives to get it!" Fortunately, the escort had regained control and, before Seto had taken half a dozen steps to silence her on his own, the woman had had Molly cuffed and was dragging her toward the stairwell at the opposite end of the hall. Turning back to Katsuya, he'd found the blonde staring after her, his eyes dry, but haunted and lackluster. Numbly, he'd permitted Seto to lead him to the limo, where he'd immediately curled as close as he could to the brunette, allowing his warmth and comfort to lull him to sleep- away from the pain._ _

__"Kaiba-sama?"_ _

__"Yes, Jiro. I know." Seto looked down at the sleeping blonde, sliding his arms beneath his shoulders and thighs as the chauffeur opened his door. Gingerly stepping out with his burden, he added, "If you could assist me with the front door as well, I'd appreciate it. Then we'll call it an evening, ne?" Jiro nodded cordially and reached for his employer's attaché, setting it down in the foyer once Seto had entered with Katsuya. Nodding his thanks, the brunette waited until the door had closed before calling out softly for Mokuba, knowing that his brother wouldn't have gone to bed without knowing the outcome of the hearing._ _

__Within seconds the boy appeared, his mischievous eyes becoming concerned at the sight of his brother carrying the blonde. "It's alright, Mokuba," Seto assured, heading for the stairway. "Just set the locks and, once I get Katsuya settled, I'll be down to let you know what happened, okay?" Smiling when the boy complied, the brunette headed to his room, carefully laying his lover down, and then easing his shoes off before covering him with a light throw from the settee by the window. Half expecting that the blonde would have woken at some point, Seto gazed down at him in concern, his worry increasing when a series of deep, barking coughs racked the slender frame and Katsuya _still_ remained sleeping. Frowning lightly, he moved to the desk and turned on the cool mist humidifier that he'd purchased to help the blonde breathe at night, and then crossed back to the door, dimming the lights before exiting into the hallway. Sighing pensively as he headed back downstairs, he thought about contacting Dr. Sakai, but decided to see what some sleep would do for Katsuya before calling the physician in. 'Maybe he'll actually sleep through the night, for a change,' he mused._ _

__Poking his head into the small den to the left of the stairs, a small grin crept across his face as he watched Mokuba's tongue worry his upper lip, his small torso jerking slightly as he dodged the 'lasers' coming at him from the television screen. Sneaking in quietly, he settled on the floor and picked up the second controller, quickly switching the game to competition mode and deftly annihilating Mokuba's mother ship. "Hey," he said conversationally, biting back a chuckle at the look of shocked confusion on his brother's face. "Did you finish your homework yet?" The brunette laughed aloud when outraged indignation chased Mokuba's bewilderment away, and he willingly fell backward when the raven haired boy tackled him to the ground. "Well?"_ _

__"That was mean, Nii-sama," Mokuba pouted, his ire fading slightly at the winsome grin his brother flashed up at him. "I was almost to the end of the…"_ _

__"Game. I know," Seto finished wryly. "But, if I'm not mistaken, you've beaten…" The brunette paused and reached for the game case, wrinkling his nose in disgust. " _Alien Quest_?" Seto snorted derisively and gently pushed the boy from his stomach. "Honestly, Mokuba, this game's almost older than you, and you've beaten it at least a dozen times already!"_ _

__Mokuba shrugged carelessly. "There was nothing else to play. So," he continued, clambering onto the sofa and settling beside his brother when the brunette had picked himself up from the floor. "What did they decide about Katsuya? And _yes_ I finished my homework!" he declared impatiently, seeing the taller male's look, and silencing the question before it could leave Seto's lips. _ _

__"He won, Mokie," Seto stated, permitting his relief to pour out into a joyous laugh as the boy tackled him once again with a cheer. "The judge approved his request for emancipation, and now he's free."_ _

__"And Shizuka-kun?" Mokuba pulled back and scowled petulantly upon hearing his brother's labored sigh. "Don't tell me they left her with that lunatic!"_ _

__"No, Kaya has her." Seto offered his brother a small smile. "It's just that she's not very happy with Katsuya, is all. I know," he declared, holding up a hand to stay Mokuba's angry sputters. "I know that she has no right to be, but think about it." The brunette sighed again. "Did you or I have any right to be angry at the sisters at the orphanage when we were dumped there?" He smiled softly at the memory, turning Mokuba to sit back-to-chest, and gently resting his chin in the soft, raven locks. "No, but there we both were, all sullen and scowling like _they_ were the ones that had left us parentless and alone. Shizuka just needs time, Mokie," he concluded, planting a light kiss in his hair and then turning the channel to the business/technology news channel, ignoring his brother's sigh of boredom. "Then hopefully she'll see the light, just like we did."_ _

__*****_ _

__A few hours later, the brunette trudged up the stairs, carrying yet another dozing male in his arms. Once again he noticed the slight differences in Mokuba's weight versus Katsuya's, and though he knew it would take time for the blonde's strength and physique to rebuild, he couldn't help but feel frustrated by his lover's slow progress. 'But, maybe now that this fiasco is over, that will change.' Carefully shifting Mokuba's weight, he pulled back the blankets on his bed, shaking his head and chuckling silently at the dozen or so Duel Monsters cards that were scattered between his sheets. Brushing them to the floor, he laid his brother down, his eyes landing on the picture of himself and Mokuba that his brother kept by his bed. 'Or, _almost_ over with,' he corrected, his thoughts flicking to Shizuka's outburst and Katsuya's resulting pain. 'Hopefully she exhibits some of that intelligence I sensed at our first meeting and gets over herself soon…' He gently drew the covers over his brother, but when he went to stand, an arm looped over his neck._ _

__"G'night, N'sama," Mokuba murmured, giving the brunette a sweet, sleepy smile before rolling over and snuggling into his blankets._ _

__Seto smiled down at the already sleeping boy. "Good night, Otouto." Quietly pulling the door closed behind him, the brunette headed for the stairs. Time to himself had always been a rare commodity, but it had become even scarcer due to recent events. Not that he would trade Katsuya's being there for _anything_ , but he did have a couple of projects that he had fallen behind on. However, as he rounded the corner, his resolve began to falter. Instead of continuing past his door to the stairs, he quietly entered his room, the stress of the day and the dead weight of the two sleeping bodies that he'd carried settling on him in a mantle of fatigue. Casting a wistful glance toward his bed, he continued toward the ensuite, trying to ignore the inviting figure curled underneath the throw. 'Maybe a shower will revive me…' _ _

__Setting the temperature and starting the sprays, he stepped back into the bedroom and silently retrieved his pajamas, sighing in relief when he finally stepped under the hot, stinging water. After allowing himself a luxurious five minutes or so of doing absolutely _nothing_ , he lazily reached for the shampoo, only to have his reverie interrupted by a negligible 'click' to his right. Immediately his eyes sprung open and his head jerked to the side, but his instinctive glare and growl faded instantly when he saw the slightly shy, blushing face of his lover peering in at him. "Katsuya?"_ _

__"I'm sorry I startled you," the blonde apologized, his blush deepening as his eyes darted briefly over Seto's form before locking on the brunette's face. "I just…" He paused and offered a quick, embarrassed grin. "It can wait until you've finished."_ _

__"Katsuya, wait!" Seto quickly darted a hand out and grabbed for the blonde through the narrow opening, his heart skipping a beat when his fingers came into contact with a bare shoulder. His eyes widening with comprehension, he pushed the door open further, his breath hitching softly when he took in his lover's naked form. "Katsuya…"_ _

__"I hope you don't mind, but I just couldn't help myself," the blonde confessed, stepping into the shower, but keeping his eyes cast to the ground. "I was going to just lie back down, but the bed seemed so big, and when I saw you through the door, I…" Jou fell silent as a gentle finger tipped up his head, and an even gentler pair of lips stifled his rambling._ _

__"I don't mind at all," Seto murmured, drawing the blonde against him and loosing a shuddering sigh when their wet, naked bodies came together. Dipping his head, he claimed Katsuya's lips again, and then trailed them across his jaw to the spot below his ear. "Not at _all_ ," he repeated in a purr, nibbling his way down to the blonde's shoulder as his hands caressed their way down to cup Katsuya's ass._ _

__Jou whimpered softly and dropped his head back, his arms twining around Seto's neck as he arched into the sweet torment of his mouth, gasping his lover's name when the action brought their burgeoning erections into contact. It had been such a long time since they'd last been together, and after the heartbreak of the evening, there was only one thing he knew that would make him feel whole again. Tugging gently on Seto's tresses, he brought his love's mouth to his own, kissing him deeply before turning out of his arms to face the wall, his actions telling his lover more clearly than words what it was that he needed._ _

__Silently, Seto complied. His hands gently stroking down the blonde's back to grasp his hips, he pressed the tip of his erection against his lover's entrance, relying on the shower water and Katsuya's relaxed state to help ease his cock head past the tight ring of muscle. Purring in pleasure, the blonde pushed his ass backwards, his tiny, grinding movements and breathless mewls nearly bringing Seto to completion as together, they worked his shaft in to the hilt. Knowing he should give his lover time to adjust, but desperate to feel that hot, wet friction caress around his cock, Seto almost instantly slid back out, burying his face in the crook of Katsuya's shoulder and biting down as he thrust back in._ _

__The resulting, wordless cry of pleasure was one of the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard and, desperate to hear it again, he began a series of slow, deep thrusts, all the while nibbling and suckling on his sensitive lover's neck. One desperate for the tender comfort, the other relishing in providing it, neither boy spoke a word, the only sounds disturbing the sensual silence of their lovemaking being the gasps and moans that mingled with the rush of the shower. Feeling himself nearing his peak, Seto slid a hand down the blonde's toned abdomen to his cock, purring sub vocally as his fingers skated over taut skin and muscles and wrapped around his lover's shaft. Mewling sweetly, Katsuya shifted his stance, enabling himself to thrust into Seto's hand as the brunette's long, thick cock stimulated his prostate. Surrendering himself to the sensations rocking his body, the blonde let himself go with a cry, the hot contractions of his already tight passage bringing his lover to orgasm seconds after his own._ _

__Panting harshly, Seto carefully withdrew, and then turned his lover to face him, capturing the blonde's mouth in a searing kiss before pulling Katsuya tightly against him and tucking the golden head beneath his chin. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the water and the contentment of being together, and then, with a reluctant sigh, the brunette stepped back. Still without a word, he gently began washing his lover, entranced with the way Katsuya would purr or mewl under his ministrations. Finally, when both he and the blonde were clean, he shut off the spray, wrapping Katsuya in a large, heated bath sheet before taking another for himself. Hand in hand they entered the darkened bedroom and, not bothering with pajamas, slipped between the sheets and back into each other’s arms. "You know," Seto murmured, finally breaking the silence as Katsuya nuzzled against him. "One of these days, we _should_ try that in a bed…" Chuckling lowly at the sleepy giggle he earned, he closed his eyes and together, they drifted to sleep._ _


	14. Chapter 14

“Katsuya…” The blonde smiled in his sleep, his grin growing wider when the gentle call of his name was followed by a tender kiss. “Love, it’s time to get up for school.” Finally, Jou blinked open his eyes, a soft, sleepy giggle escaping him when he focused on the already-dressed form of his lover. “What’s so funny?” Seto demanded, his own mouth curving in a smile at the sight of the blonde snuggled comfortably in what had become _their_ bed.

“You,” Jou murmured, adding insult to injury by accompanying his husky alto with a long, lithe stretch. “The fact that you’re fully dressed at 6:30 am…” The blonde allowed his gaze to rove appreciatively over his lover’s body. “Hnn… maybe I’ll have to try harder to keep you in here longer with me…”

Seto chuckled as he leaned down and kissed him again. “Hardly,” he retorted gently, running a hand through Katsuya’s silky, blonde locks. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, and you know it.” The brunette sighed reluctantly. “But, with the time we’ve had off due to your illness and then the hearing yesterday afternoon, _neither_ of us can afford to miss any more school- especially if we still hope to graduate next month. Unless, of course, you’re not feeling up to going?”

“I’m fine.” Jou captured the hand running through his hair and deposited a kiss in the palm, his own hand reaching up to caress the worry-wrinkles from his lover’s handsome face. “Honestly. I’m only coughing only once in a while, and that’s mostly when I’m trying to sleep. And, other than the fact that I _still_ seem to tire really easily…” The blonde paused, his disgruntlement with that fact evident in his expression. “But, seeing as how Sakai-san has already exempted me from Phys Ed, and all we do for the rest of the time is sit on our asses anyway…”

Seto hesitated a moment longer and then nodded. “Fine.” He stood up from the bed, making room for Katsuya to climb out, purring softly in pleasure at the sight of the blonde padding naked to the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running, he pulled out one of the new uniforms he’d procured for the shorter teen and hung it on the door to the ensuite. “I’m going to tell Kaya to plate your breakfast,” he called in over the rush of water. “I’ll see you downstairs in the dining room.”

Jou’s heat-flushed face peeked out from behind the shower door, his golden bangs plastered to his forehead. “Sure you wouldn’t rather join me instead?” he asked, the slightly darkened tint to his eyes showing that he wasn’t fully teasing by asking the question.

It was all Seto could do to not strip that instant and reenact the prior night’s events. “I’m sorry, Katsuya,” he apologized, both his eyes and his tone leaving no doubt as to his sincerity. “I promise that, once I’m caught back up, I’ll have more time to play with you. But for the next few days…”

Instantly, Jou’s expression became contrite. “No, I’m sorry, Love,” he murmured over the water. “I should have thought about it before teasing you like that. But,” he added, his eyes suddenly twinkling mischievously, “At least I know that I’m just about recovered from this shit…”

“And how is that?” the brunette asked, his gaze still locked on his lover’s gorgeous face.

“’Cause I can’t seem to go for more than ten minutes without thinking about you fucking me,” Jou stated, lust once again mingling with the playfulness in his eyes, a sultry grin curving up his lips when he saw Seto swallow harshly. “Honestly, Love,” he continued in a purr, “After you took me so hard in the school bathroom that time, for a while I was ‘relieving’ myself at least two or three times a day… and that’s not including the times we ‘played’ on IM.” The blonde’s eyes dropped to his lover’s groin, Seto’s burgeoning erection more than evident from the way he was leaning against the wall. “I honestly attribute the B+ I got on my sketch assignment to the ache in my wrist…”

Abruptly, Seto burst into laughter. “You are _incorrigible_ ,” he declared, pushing away from the wall to head out of the room.

“Yes… but you love me that way.”

The brunette turned just in time to catch the cheeky grin on Jou’s face before the shower door slipped shut. For a moment, his eyes lingered wistfully on the lithe silhouette that showed through the glass, and then he turned away, a soft, contented smile on his face. “I love you, period,” he declared, his voice just audible over the shower’s sound. His smile widened when the blonde replied, “Me too.”

After his shower, Jou quickly dressed, entering the dining room just as Mokuba slipped into his seat. The two conversed animatedly whilst they ate, their friendly jabs and frequent giggles drawing Seto’s attention away from his paper more than once- not that he minded. It wasn’t that he and Mokuba hadn’t been happy before Katsuya’s arrival; the two brothers were very close despite their difference in age and, regardless of the disciplinarian role that the brunette was occasionally forced to take, they truly enjoyed the time they spent together. But, despite Katsuya having been there for just under two weeks, the vivacious, gregarious blonde seemed to complete their ‘family’, his kind, fun-loving heart and open manner bringing a light into their lives that neither Kaiba had realized had been missing.

“Seto?” The brunette lowered his paper, his brow arching slightly in askance. “Mokuba’s already in the limo; are you ready, or did you decide you weren’t going today after all?” Jou finished teasingly.

Kaiba dropped his gaze to his watch and then lowered his paper as he rose to his feet. “And miss my first opportunity to openly be with you in public?” The brunette reached out and laced his fingers through Jou’s. “To hold hands with you?” Slowly he tugged the blonde into his arms. “And hold you?” Leisurely, he lowered his head, pausing when his mouth was mere inches above the other’s. “And kiss you whenever I want?” Teasingly, he brushed his lips over Jou’s, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat when his lover whimpered at the briefness of the contact. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He dropped his arms and stepped away from the blonde.

“Tease,” Jounouchi pouted, wincing slightly and shifting his rather firm member away from his zipper.

“Consider us even for the shower,” Seto purred, dropping him a wink as he scooped up his attaché and sauntered out of the room.

His eyes locked on the tantalizing sight, Jou followed the brunette out of the house, only to hesitate before climbing into the limo, as his gaze drifted toward the back of Seto’s property. Realizing that he couldn’t see the little house from his vantage point, he sighed lightly and finally slid into the car, smiling when Seto instantly reached for his hand and drew him tightly to his side.

Kaya said that Shizuka is doing alright,” the brunette assured, instinctively knowing what it was his lover was thinking. “She didn’t sleep well, so she won’t be going to school today, but they _did_ talk some this morning before Kaya came over to start breakfast. Your sister’s still upset,” he continued, reading the question in the blonde’s expressive eyes. “But, Kaya sincerely feels it’s more directed at Molly’s deception than at anything else. Give her time, Katsuya.” Seto offered the other a reassuring smile. “She’s a smart girl. She’ll come around.”

Jou nodded. "I hope you're right, Seto," he said with a sigh as he leaned into the brunette's side. Save for a cheery ‘goodbye’ from Mokuba when the car stopped to let him off, the remainder of the trip was spent in silence as each teen fell into silent rumination- at least until they got to the high school. As the limo rolled to a stop at the front of the building, both teens’ attention was drawn by the sounds of a crowd- one much larger than the usual group of students.

Scowling slightly, Seto glanced out his window, his frown deepening when he realized what the reason for the fracas was. “Damn,” he cursed lightly, falling back into his seat, the expression on Katsuya’s face telling him that his lover was fully aware of the cause, and that no elaboration was necessary.

“So, what do we do?” the blonde asked quietly, trying to not let his anxiety show as he peered out at the reporters and photographers that were mingling amongst their classmates.

“We get out, and go to class,” Seto replied matter-of-factly, slipping his arm from around the blonde when the chauffeur opened the door. Ignoring the gathering of people, the brunette stepped out onto the sidewalk and, after hesitating a moment longer, Jou followed, dropping his gaze and heading toward the building. “Aren’t you going to wait for me?” Seto’s tenor purred suddenly into his ear, his arm once again finding purchase around his lover’s waist.

The blonde looked up in surprise, his eyes lighting in pleasure even as a soft blush spread across his features. “Sorry,” he murmured sheepishly, the brunette’s gently teasing smile relaxing him into resting his head against his lover’s shoulder as they walked- much to both Seto’s and the gawkers’ delight. “I just got a little nervous, is all.”

“Don’t be sorry _or_ nervous, Katsuya,” Kaiba assured, easily guiding the smaller male through the crowd, and ignoring the myriad questions that were being fired at him, as well as the frenzied requests to ‘stop and look this way’. “You’ll get used to it far too soon, I’m afraid. And besides, once we’ve actually crossed the property line… There.” Not dropping his embrace despite the fact that the paparazzi had been left behind, he smirked down at his lover. “ Kanou might not be good for _much_ , but he _does_ have a strong policy against press on the school grounds. Now, come on.” Weaving his way through the groups of students, he encouraged Jou to increase his pace. “Let’s get you inside and out of the cold.”

“Well well,” a voice teased suddenly from behind. “Who would have guessed that Kaiba-sama had such a tender side? Hold me, Ryou, I think I’m going to cry,” Otogi continued, eliciting a small frown from Jou and a snort of wry amusement from Seto.

“So _funny_ Ryuji,” the brunette drawled, holding the door open for Jou and the other two, and then walking with them to the shoe lockers. “But then, Ryou would be crying too, ne?”

“Ooh, and a sense of humour, too,” the white-haired teen chimed in, a playful smile quirking his lips as he tugged on his slippers. “Katsuya-kun really _has_ brought out the best in him.” Ryou’s grin took on a slightly wicked twist. “Either that, or you’ve been right all along, Love,” he continued, moving behind Otogi and draping his arms over the taller boy’s shoulders where he sat on the bench. “Maybe Kaiba-kun _did_ just need to remove the stick from his ass and get laid.”

His eyes flashing protectively, Jou turned to berate the other, only to have Seto steal his reprimand with a kiss. “Leave it,” he murmured against the blonde’s lips, grabbing his hand and tugging him up from the bench and into his arms. “They’re only having fun, and they were both _very_ supportive of me during the time you were off. Besides...” His eyes sparkling playfully, he purred into Katsuya’s ear, “…Ryou’s right.”

*****  
Jou leaned his head against the window, struggling to keep his eyes open and reminding himself to nod in Mokuba’s direction every so often so that the boy wouldn’t think he was ignoring him. Truth be told, he didn’t mind the other’s chatter, but the day had taken more out of him than what he’d anticipated, and he truly wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Seto and fall asleep. Not that things had gone poorly; save for the disappointment of having a substitute teacher in art class instead of Geshu-sensei, the day had gone quite well. Not only had Honda been absent- which had considerably eased Jou’s anxiety- Seto had been delightfully attentive, meeting him between classes when he could, and ensuring that either Otogi or Ryou was with him to act as a buffer when he couldn’t. However, as soon as the school day had ended, KaibaCorp had been waiting and, despite the fact that he’d spent the fifteen-minute ride from one building to the other practically in Seto’s lap, he was already missing his lover.

“Katsuya-kun… Katsuya-kun!” Mokuba rolled his eyes and giggled softly, nudging the older boy with his foot to get his attention as the limo pulled onto the estate. “Honestly,” he teased when the blonde finally started and looked at him. “He’s only gonna be gone for a few hours. And besides,” The boy’s mischievous grin softened when he glanced at the porch. “It looks like someone else needs you right now.”

Jou’s eyes trained after Mokuba’s, his heart torn between leaping and plummeting when he saw Shizuka sitting on the steps. As the vehicle rolled to a stop, she rose, a nervous smile curving up her lips as the two males made their way up the walk. Her gaze never leaving her brother, she quietly, but politely, greeted Mokuba, and then tremulously asked Jou if they could talk. Her tear-filled eyes went straight to the blonde’s heart and, his exhaustion all but forgotten, he pulled her into an embrace, tears of his own pricking the corners of his eyes when he felt her silent sobs wrack her petite frame.

“Come on, Shi-chan,” he murmured huskily, gently leading her up the stairs and into the foyer, and then helping the crying girl remove her shoes- much as he’d done for her when they’d still been children, before the divorce. The poignant memory brought on a flood of others, washing away the hurt and betrayal he’d felt from her words the night before. ‘I don’t _care_ ,’ he thought fiercely as he once again took her hand and headed for the den, offering Mokuba a quick smile of gratitude when the boy immediately excused himself. ‘Half-relation or no, she’s still my little sister. _Nothing_ can change that.’ Carefully, he drew her down onto the sofa, holding and comforting her until her sobs had abated.

“I’m so sorry, Onii-chan,” she finally managed, the use of the nickname assuaging any doubts the blonde might have had as to her feelings toward him. “I treated you _so_ horribly last night. I didn’t mean to… to lash out like that, but I was… she just…‘ A fresh wave of tears broke out when Jou pulled her closer, shushing her gently.

“It’s okay, Imouto,” he soothed, resting his head on hers for a moment before pulling away and cupping her cheeks to gently force her gaze to his. “She hurt us both… _and_ Honda,” he added as an afterthought. “She’s sick, Shi-chan,” he continued, wiping away a new trickle of moisture with a thumb. “She’s allowed her hurt and loathing to consume her for so long that she’s no longer capable of anything _but_ hurting and loathing.” He smiled softly at the girl. “I’m just glad that your good heart and sweet personality somehow penetrated her corruptness and kept her from harming you worse than what she did.” He paused a moment, and then added playfully, “That, and that you were so good at hiding your ‘less innocent’ side from her.”

Giggling, Shizuka took a swipe at his arm. “I only ever lied and hid things for _you_ , you know.” Suddenly, she shivered and blanched. “I’m just glad that I’m _still_ ‘innocent’ in some aspects; just knowing I _kissed_ Hiroto is bad enough, let alone if we’d…” She burst into giggles again when Jou slammed his hands over his ears, a look of horrified disgust crossing his face. “Honestly, Onii-chan, you can be _such_ a baby…” Her tears all but gone, she moved away and curled into one of the corners of the small couch. “A representative from Child Services called today,” she said after a moment, worrying her lip much in the same manner her brother did. “It seems they’ve found a willing foster already. The hearing’s set for the day before winter break.”

“It’s gonna be okay, Shi-chan,” he stated, picking up on the anxiety in her voice and trying to ignore the clenching in his stomach. “I might not have any pull, but Seto does, and you _know_ he won’t permit you to go to anyone unfit. He won’t let you be taken out of Domino, either,” he assured, as much to himself as to her.

“I know.” She offered him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I was just hoping I’d be with Kaori-san until after Christmas. I thought that, even if Kaiba-kun and Mokuba didn’t celebrate, at least _we_ …” She trailed off as tears threatened again.

Smiling softly, Jou scooted over to where she sat and took her hand. “We’ll have Christmas, Shi-chan. No worries, okay?” His smile widened slightly when she nodded. “And, just think of the fun we’ll have with Seto and Mokuba, ne?” His eyes darted around the comfortable den. “Remember how we’d always talked about wanting a huge, live tree, before the divorce? We should be able to get at _least_ a ten-footer in here, don’t you think?” His brow furrowed slightly when she didn’t answer right away. “Shiuzka?”

“Will Kaiba-kun even _want_ me here?” she asked lowly, giving voice to her final concern. “I mean, after the way I acted toward you, and everything?”

“Of course he will!” Jou replied stoutly, once again tipping her chin up to grin down at her. “Don’t let his public reputation fool you,” he said with a wink. “He’s actually quite the softy with those that he cares about, and I know he’s liked you from the moment the two of you met.” Jou’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “And, he was _most_ impressed with the way you so quickly and deviously covered for me that day I was late getting home…” He chuckled softly when she wrinkled her nose up at him, his laughter growing louder when both of their stomachs rumbled at once. “Come on, Imouto, he grinned, rising and then tugging her to her feet. “Let’s see what we can find to eat.”

*******  
It was dark and the moon was rising when Seto finally climbed the steps to the front door of his house. Though he’d known he had a lot waiting for him at the office, he still felt bad for running so late, _especially_ since he knew Katsuya was waiting for him. ‘But,’ he thought, pausing in the foyer to toe off his shoes. ‘It’s something we’re both going to have to get used to, I suppose.’ Shrugging off his trench coat, he headed upstairs, instinct and habit leading him to Mokuba’s room first. As per their usual routine, the boy’s homework sat on the corner of his desk, waiting Seto’s approval. The sounds of the shower running from his ensuite assured the older male that his brother was on schedule. By the time he’d scanned the papers, Mokuba had finished and dressed, and was eagerly shifting from one foot to the other while he waited for permission to play for the last half hour before bedtime. Together, the two worked through his corrections, and then Seto shooed him off, heading automatically to his bedroom to look for his lover. He knew that Katsuya had been exhausted when they’d left the school. His brow furrowing slightly when he found the room empty, he headed back downstairs to the den, his gaze softening when he saw the blonde curled up, asleep on the couch, his school texts scattered on the floor in front of him.

Almost as if sensing Seto’s presence, Jou blinked his eyes open, offering him a sleepy smile. “You’re home.” His smile widened when the brunette stooped and kissed him as he made his way to the desk set off to the side of the room. “Shizuka came and saw me this afternoon…”

Seto started up his laptop and then turned toward the other, a pleased smile on his face. “I told you she’d come around, ne?” He moved to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. “What did she have to say?” he asked, his gaze roving over Katsuya’s form as the blonde stretched lithely before curling up again.

Jou filled him in on their conversation. “Her hearing is at 4 o’clock, the Friday before winter break. She asked if you and Mokuba would come with me for moral support.” He glanced almost anxiously at Seto. “I told her I didn’t think you’d mind…”

“Not in the least.” Seto smiled, and then moved from the desk to the door, pausing to kiss him again. “I’ll put it on my calendar as soon as I get back with the plate that Kaya left for me. You stay put; I’ll eat and check my email, and then we’ll go to bed.”

When he returned with his dinner, the blonde had dozed back off. Smiling softly, he sat down at his computer and began to read, his meal all but forgotten when he opened a message from his head of public relations that informed him of his success in a recent bid he’d made. Smirking widely, he replied to the woman’s note, telling her to accept the offer. His fingers flying over his keyboard, he fired off several subsequent emails, setting a couple more plans into action before he paused to glance at the clock. Seeing that it was almost one, he reluctantly shut down his laptop, wincing as he stretched out the tightness that had been caused by the hours spent at the desk. A light snore from the sofa caught his attention, and as he paused to gaze at his lover’s peacefully sleeping form, the exhaustion from the day finally caught up to him. Tired, sapphire eyes darted to the stairs, then the clock, and then back to the blonde. ‘What the hell…’ Removing his belt and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, he snaked his lithe form between the back of the couch and Katsuya’s body, smiling sleepily when his lover immediately turned and nuzzled into his chest. Half asleep already, he reached out and opened the small door on the front of the coffee table, tugging out a light throw and draping it over their bodies. Knowing from experience that the sound of Kaya walking by on her way through to the kitchen in the morning would wake him, he drifted off, the challenge of finding a ten-foot, ‘live’ Christmas tree in time for the holiday following him into his dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

Jou glanced at his watch as he stood outside the entrance to the gym. He knew he couldn’t spend _too_ much more time waiting; not only did he need to allow time to get to his sister’s hearing, but the students had been instructed to exit the school as soon as possible so the building could be closed for the winter break. But, he wasn’t quite ready to give up. After being absent from classes for the first week after the trial, Honda had finally returned to school. And, he had spent as much time over the past five days evading Jounouchi as he had clinging to him at the beginning of the year. Not that it really bothered him; Jou wasn’t that keen for the other’s company, either. But, despite everything that had happened, he _did_ feel some empathy toward the stocky brunette. He knew what it was like to have one’s world turned on end, and he wanted to let the other know that he didn’t have to deal with his newfound circumstances alone- that Jou was willing to make the effort… if he was.

Save for that minor annoyance, his concern over his sister’s future foster family, and the fact that, between work and school, he and Seto had had _very_ little 'alone time', Jou had practically floated through the last fourteen days. Between Seto’s tender care and Kaya’s good cooking, he’d more than recovered from the debilitation he’d suffered those last few weeks he’d spent under Molly’s roof. He, Seto, Mokuba and Shizuka had spent every evening together and, for the first time in his life, he felt like he was a part of a genuine, loving family, and accepted as he was. The cough that had lingered from his near-pneumonia had finally vanished and Sakai-sensei had given him a clean bill of health, enabling him to fully participate in all of his classes again. And, to top it all off, Geshu-sensei had stopped him in the hall just that morning, informing him that due to the efforts the blonde had made upon returning to school, he was still on track to graduate at the beginning of February. Elated, he’d immediately called Seto, who had spent the day at KaibaCorp attending to end-of-the-year reports and meetings. The brunette had been as pleased as Jou himself, and had promised him that they’d not only celebrate after his sister’s hearing, but that Shizuka would be there as well- irregardless of whether her foster family attended or not.

A sudden rumbling of voices approaching the gym doors told him that soccer practice was over. His stomach lurching slightly, Jou moved across the hall so that he could watch for the stocky athlete. Finally, Honda exited, too involved in his conversation with the coach to notice the blonde standing to the side- until the older man excused himself to retrieve his attaché from his office, and the brunette turned to get a drink of water. Instantly, Honda’s entire body tensed and, calling in a quick goodbye to the coach, he headed for the doors instead.

“Honda… Damn it, Honda, wait!” Jou reached out and grabbed the other by the arm to stop his retreat, the glare he earned in return more than telling him that the only reason he was still standing was because the coach’s office was less than five yards away. “What the hell’s your problem?” he demanded irately, his own glower now matching the brunette’s. “I just wanted to…”

“I don’t give a damn _what_ you want!” Honda snarled, roughly jerking Jou’s hand from his arm. “As far as I’m concerned, I owe you _nothing_ … except for a kick in the ass for ruining my life!”

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Jou shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. “You truly are one of the most selfish, _narrow minded_ people that I have ever met…” The blonde snorted derisively. “And that’s saying something, seeing as I’ve had the pleasure of hanging with humanity’s dregs. _Your_ life…” Jou snorted again. “At least you grew up with a loving mother and father… At least you know who your birth mother is! And, all that aside, what about Shizuka, ne? What about _our_ sister, and what _she’s_ going through? Did you know that her custody hearing’s today? Or were you too wrapped up in yourself to even bother to find out? Get over yourself, Honda,” he finally growled. “Yours isn’t the only life that Molly…” Jou was cut off abruptly, suddenly finding his shoulders grasped in an excruciating grip.

“Don’t say her name!” the brunette all but yelled, shaking the slender teen. “I don’t want to hear it, or see her, ever again! I hate her, and I hate you for making me hate her! If I didn’t need Coach’s and Kanou-san’s recommendations to get into my interview with the Shonan, I wouldn’t have even come back to this stupid school where you and your faggot friends are!” With that, he finally released the blonde, roughly shoving him into the drinking fountain before storming down the hall and around the corner toward the next exit.

“An interview with the Shonan Bellmare, ne?” Honda’s eyes narrowed further upon hearing Kaiba Seto’s cool tenor, the taller brunette standing directly in his path. “From what I hear, they’re quite selective; they like their members to be congenial… team players. It’d be _such_ a shame to lose the opportunity of a lifetime because you’re too bogged down in self-pity and narrow-mindedness to keep the sullen expression from your face,” he drawled smugly.

“Screw you, Kaiba,” Honda growled, making a wider girth around the CEO than he had the other teen, and slamming the door into the wall as he finally made his escape.

Smirking, Seto headed toward the gym, his grin fading when he saw his lover wincing and rubbing at his hip. “Katsuya?”

The blonde’s head snapped up, and he offered the other a sheepish grin. “I guess that’s what I get for trying to be a nice guy, ne?” he said with a sigh, filling the taller teen in on what had transpired. “Leave it, Seto,” he concluded softly, silencing the brunette’s growling with a gentle touch of his hand. “I’m fine, and besides…” He slipped his arms around his lover’s waist and gave him a sultry grin. “I’d probably get so turned on watching you beat the shit out of that bigoted asshole that I wouldn’t be able to keep my mind on Shizuka’s hearing.”

Making a noise somewhere between a purr and a chuckle, Seto leaned down and captured his lover’s lips, his eyes sparkling with amusement and affection when he pulled away to lead him to the limo. Katsuya’s spirit was nothing if not indomitable, and the slender teen’s ability to keep true to himself no matter what was thrown in his direction was one of the things Seto treasured most about the blonde. ‘One of the _many_ things,’ he thought with a smile when his tactile lover instantly crawled into his lap once they were in the car. “Don’t think for a _minute_ that your unspoken innuendos and tempting physicality will lure me into spilling my surprise,” he warned, a knowing smirk curving up his lips as he snaked his arms around the other to soften his words.

Jou pouted for a moment, and then chuckled and nuzzled into Seto’s neck. “I love it that you know me so well,” he murmured, lightly kissing the brunette’s pulse point before sliding from his lap and back into his seat. “Though honestly, that wasn’t my _entire_ reasoning.” His eyes darkening slightly, Jou slipped a hand between Seto’s legs, caressing his inner thigh. “With my extra studying, and your extra work, we’ve hardly had time for each other,” he explained, leaning up and brushing the taller teen’s lips in a kiss before removing his hand. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Katsuya,” Seto murmured, leaning down and capturing his lips for a deeper taste before moving his mouth to his lover's ear. "And, if our appearances didn't have to be respectable in less than five minute's time, I'd show you just how much," he added in a purr, delighting in the soft moan his words elicited.

"That doesn't happen to be your surprise, does it?" Katsuya asked, the wistfulness of his question mingling with the huskiness of his arousal and making Seto wish all the more that the courthouse wasn't less than ten blocks away. "'Cause that sounds like the _perfect_ way to celebrate to me..."

Seto chuckled, gently grabbing his partner’s hands as they started to wander again, and holding them in his own. "I don't hardly think so," he stated, his smirk widening as he leaned down to kiss the blonde's disappointed pout away. "Not with your sister, and potentially her new 'family', coming over for the evening. But, no worries, Love," he continued as the limo rolled to a stop, his own desire spiking for a moment when he thought about the other plans he'd set into motion earlier. "We'll get our time soon, I promise." After another quick kiss, he exited the limo and offered his hand to the smaller teen, the two of them smiling at the sight of Kaya standing at the top of the court house steps with Mokuba and Shizuka flanking her. Together, the five entered the building, Jou squeezing his sister's hand reassuringly when the girl nervously twined her petite fingers through his.

"It's going to be okay, Shi-chan," he murmured as they waited for the bailiff to admit them into the courtroom. Jou smiled down at her as the door to the chamber swung open. “Whatever happens, it’s going to…”

After a moment of silence, Shizuka looked up in concern. “Oni-chan?” Her eyes followed the stunned blonde’s to the man and woman sitting on the front bench in the gallery, her confusion mounting when she noticed that Kaiba, too, was staring in shock at the couple. “Oni-chan, what’s…”

Her question was cut off when, as if suddenly freed from some spell, Jou blurted out, “Geshu-sensei?” Instantly, the blonde pinned his lover with a look. “Seto, did you…”

Before Seto could answer, the man rose, extending a hand to his wife, and leading her over to where the four younger people were gathered. “No, Katsuya-kun,” he said, his grin of pleasure lighting his kind face. “Kaiba-kun knew nothing of this matter.” Geshu’s grin grew impossibly wider. “This is something I did all on my own.”

“And he’s not proud in the _least_ ,” the woman beside him stated dryly, her hazel eyes twinkling with a humour that matched her husband’s. “He’s only been bragging about it for the past two weeks. But, I’ll let _him _tell you the story,” she continued, laughing softly at the twin expressions of bewilderment on the older teens’ faces. “Right now, I’m more interested in meeting this lovely young lady.”__

__His mind still awhirl with questions, Jou somehow managed to properly introduce Shizuka to the Geshu’s, a modicum of relief penetrating his confusion when he saw his sister smile and willingly go and sit down with the older female. Suddenly, he was aware of Seto’s hand on his arm and, after one more quick peek at his sister, he followed the brunette and the older male over to a different bench. For a moment, nobody made a sound, and then Geshu broke the silence with a hearty laugh._ _

__“Honestly, boys, I don’t think I’ve seen _either_ of you this quiet all semester!” he declared. “I wanted to surprise you, not shock you into a catatonic state! Katsuya-kun, talk to me; tell me what you’re thinking!”_ _

__Jou blinked, and then chuckled sheepishly, almost nervously running a hand through his naturally tousled mane. “To be honest, Sir, I can’t grab hold of one thought long enough to voice it. I mean… how did you know I _had_ a sister, let alone that she was up for foster?”_ _

__“Ahh… That was _your_ fault, m’boy,” Geshu replied, chuckling when Jou looked at him confusedly yet again. “Well, part yours, and part mine. See, a few months back, I happened to overhear a conversation between you and Kaiba-kun. You were talking about a sculpture that your mother had found and destroyed, and then Kaiba-kun asked you about a new bruise on your face.” The man’s smile softened, and he gave Jou a friendly pat on the arm when the teen’s face flushed in embarrassment, his gaze dropping to his lap. “Don’t be ashamed, Katsuya,” he soothed. “You’re not the only one in that situation. As a matter of fact, it was because your reply to Kaiba-kun so closely mimicked the ones I used to give, that I started looking in to what it would take to get you out of there. Social services _did_ take my report; since I’m an educator, they’re required to by law. But, when they looked into your past…” The man sighed again. “Anyway, by the time I was through with them, I’d had enough. Having come from a background similar to yours, I’ve donated a lot of time, and what money I could, to the fostering agencies in Domino. Naturally, I’ve made some connections over the years and, when I kept hitting wall after wall by going through the so-called ‘proper’ channels, I spoke with a few friends of mine and asked them to keep their eyes out for your name. When it came through, they contacted me, and I was immediately slotted as your foster if your request for emancipation was denied.” Geshu chuckled again. “Well, we all know how that turned out, ne? But, imagine my surprise and delight when they asked me if I’d be interested in fostering your sister instead. I wanted to say yes right away, but Chiaki wasn’t home, and she was expecting a boy, so I had to speak to her first.” The man looked fondly over to where his wife and Shizuka were giggling over something. “Obviously, she didn’t mind. So, there you have it,” he sighed, turning his gaze back to the blonde. “All the sordid details. But,” he added sternly, the sparkle of mischief in his eyes belying his tone of voice. “Don’t think for a _minute_ that, just because we’re quasi-family now, you can slack of in either my class or the study group, young man.”_ _

__Jou once again stared at Geshu, his eyes alight with gratitude and unshed tears as he tried to come up with the words to appropriately express his thanks. He owed the man so much; since the blonde’s first day at Domino High, the sensei had shown him nothing but friendliness, compassion, and understanding. He had provided the slender teen with the confidence he needed to excel in _all_ of his classes, and had trusted and accepted him for who he was- just as Seto and Mokuba had. The blonde drew a deep breath and went to speak, only to have Geshu stop him with a gentle hand to the shoulder. “Don’t, Katsuya-kun,” he murmured as he rose, his own voice suspiciously gruff. “There’s no need.” The man smiled softly as his gaze once again trained to Shizuka and his wife. “We’ve never had children of our own so, if anything, I should be thanking you.” With a quick squeeze to Jou’s arm, the sensei stepped away, his booming laugh heard moments later when he joined the two females in their conversation._ _

__“Well, Katsuya?” Jou turned at the sound of the quiet tenor to find his lover gazing at him intently. “What do you think?”_ _

__“I…” The blonde trailed off, and then chuckled softly, resting his head on Seto’s shoulder. “I quit believing in Santa Claus eleven years too soon, is what I think.” Before he could say anything more, a flurry of activity around the bench caught their attention, and within moments, the hearing had begun. Unlike his own, Shizuka’s lasted a matter of minutes, and almost before he realized it, they were all headed back to Seto’s for the promised celebration. No amount of cajoling from either himself or from Mokuba could bring the stoic brunette to confess his secret, and when the limo rolled to a stop in front of the mansion, Seto couldn’t help but laugh when the two burst out of the car and ran up the steps._ _

__“It’s in the great room,” he called out when Mokuba opened the door, having little doubt that his lover and his brother would have the house ransacked before their company arrived if he didn’t cave and tell them that much. As it was, the Geshu’s car pulled in as he mounted the steps, its three occupants climbing out just in time to witness Katsuya flinging himself at Seto, nearly sending the brunette off of the porch and into the snow-covered bushes._ _

__“You…” The blonde paused, and gave his lover an exuberant kiss. “Are the most wonderful…” There was another pause, filled with another breathtaking kiss, “… _perfect_ man in the _world_!” Planting one last kiss on Seto’s mouth, Katsuya pulled away and grabbed Shizuka by the hand. “Come on, Imouto, you have _got_ to see…” The slender teen’s words faded as he rounded the corner, leaving a slightly dazed Seto to deal with the now laughing sensei and his wife. Trying to ignore the imperceptible blush that was heating his cheeks, he led them into the house at a more respectable pace, both of the adults exclaiming in delight when they saw the enormous blue spruce and the multiple boxes of ornaments, bulbs, and lights that surrounded it on the floor._ _

__“Good gods, Kaiba-kun; that monster must be ten foot tall, if it’s an inch!” Geshu declared as he wandered around the tree. “Where on earth did you find such a beauty, ne?”_ _

__“One of my London contacts has stock in a large, Scandinavian tree farm,” he explained, a soft smile curving up his mouth as he watched Katsuya and Shizuka talk Mokuba through the various items in the boxes. “It arrived early this morning, and when Katsuya shared the news with me that he’d still be able to graduate come February, I thought it’d be the perfect way to celebrate.” The brunette paused for a moment. “This will be the first time Mokuba and I have celebrated Christmas. I don’t know if you and your wife have any plans, but I do know that it would mean a lot to Katsuya and I both if the two of you and Shizuka would join us on Sunday for Christmas day._ _

__“Kado and I would _love_ it,” the sensei’s wife replied warmly, smiling up at the brunette. “As a matter of fact, we’d been wondering between ourselves on the way to the courthouse if Shizuka-kun and Katsuya-kun kept the tradition, and if so, how we were going to swing it in such a short time.”_ _

__Seto nodded, but before he could say anything further, their conversation was cut short when they were accosted by Shizuka and Mokuba. Talking and giggling excitedly, the two younger teens led them over to the tree where the blonde was carefully putting the ornaments on the hooks. His eyes sparkling softly, Jou handed his lover the first one. “Here. The head of the household always hangs the first.” Smiling, Seto took the ornament, and then kissed Jou lightly on the cheek before hanging the delicate, sapphire bulb toward the top of the tree._ _

__For the next two hours, the great room echoed with laughter and happy voices as Jou and Shizuka recalled their earlier Christmases, and the other four recounted some memorable holidays of their own. Finally, the tree was completely decorated and, his eyes alight with anticipation, Mokuba ran to the switch and turned off the lights. Sitting as it was in front of the massive French doors, the tree was a sight to behold. The expansive, snow covered lawn provided a gorgeous backdrop, and the crystal clear glass of the windows and doors reflected the hundreds of twinkling lights, giving the room an almost ethereal quality. The multitude of deep sapphire, snow white, and shimmering crystal ornaments accented the flawless, blue-green of the needles, and the glittering, silver star at the top brought it all together perfectly. After a long moment, three different yawns broke the silence, which caused the room to erupt into laughter again as Seto turned the lights back up._ _

__“I know one of those was yours, Mokie,” he stated, reaching down and affectionately ruffling his brother’s hair. “Quick; say your goodbyes, and then go and get ready for bed. I’ll be up in a bit to check in.” Reluctantly, the boy did as he was told, eliciting promises from both the Geshus that they would, indeed, be there Christmas day before padding up the stairs to his bedroom. “As for the second…” Seto turned toward his lover, his eyes sparkling knowingly._ _

__“Yeah, yeah,” Jou groused, wrinkling his nose at the taller teen. “One of them was mine… But the third...” The blonde peeked around Seto to glare mock-accusingly at the sensei._ _

__Geshu blinked. “Oh, it was mine; no doubts about that.” The man chuckled and looked at his wife. “I guess I’ve got some conditioning to do if I want to be able to keep up with having a young person in our midst, ne?”_ _

__Geshu Chiaki smiled softly and shook her head. “Old baka,” she murmured affectionately. “Go put on your coat, and get the car warming up. Shizuka-kun,” she added kindly, but firmly, “Tell your brother and Kaiba-kun good night. Once you’ve unpacked and settled in tomorrow, you can give Katsuya-kun a call and talk some more then.”_ _

__Jou held his breath for a moment, the last of his worries fleeing when his sister immediately complied. Smiling, she tugged Seto down into a hug, and then repeated the gesture with Jou, adding a soft kiss to the blonde’s cheek. “Good night, Onii-chan,” she murmured, adding in a voice meant for his ears alone, “And, don’t worry. I like them both _very_ much.” With a quick squeeze of his hand, the girl left the room, Seto trailing behind her to escort her and the older female to the door._ _

__Sighing contentedly, Jou began to stack up the boxes, offering his lover a smile when he came back to help. “Thank you for this, Seto,” he murmured once the room was back in order, gazing happily at the tree one last time before sighing and turning off its lights. “I couldn’t have asked for a better surprise.”_ _

__“Oh, I don’t know,” Seto hedged, wrapping his arm around the blonde and leading him toward the stairs, chuckling softly when Jou’s head rested sleepily against his shoulder. “According to what I’ve read, part of the tradition of this season is its surprises... and, with tomorrow being Christmas Eve and all, I wouldn’t rule _anything_ out yet. Ah ah…” he chided, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously when Katsuya started to ask him what he meant. ”Don’t you know by now that it’s useless to even _try_?”_ _


	16. Chapter 16

“Honda Hiroto?” The receptionist’s brow arched slightly in surprise when- unlike the other three interviewees who had brought family with them- a single, brunette head shot up at her call. “Good morning, Honda-kun,” she greeted as he approached, taking the proffered file folder with a small smile. “Our final panelist hasn’t arrived yet, but I just received word from the coach that we’re to proceed without him.” Her smile widened slightly. “A couple of the gentlemen sitting in for the interview are American and, seeing as it’s the twenty-fourth… Christmas Eve?” she explained when Honda’s brow furrowed in confusion. “We have such a diversity of backgrounds and beliefs that we try and accommodate whenever we can; Coach believes it makes the team that much stronger when the players are free to live their lives as closely to what’s normal for them as possible. Less stress and tension that way.”

“He sounds like a very wise man,” Honda replied benignly, quelling the urge to roll his eyes at the froufrou talk, sincerely hoping the young woman was just a vapid, idealistic fan girl and that the coach wasn’t the simpering idiot she was making him out to be. “And I _completely_ agree,” he lied blandly, pasting on his most winsome smile when the door opened and said coach beckoned him in. “Everyone has the right to live their own lives as they see fit,” he added heartily, dropping a wink to the woman as he entered the conference room- not hearing the soft snort of disgust from the darkened hallway on the other side of the doors.

“Sit down, Honda-kun, please.”

Honda nodded respectfully and did as he’d been bidden, his gaze following the familiar figure of the stocky, middle-aged coach of the Shonan Belmare as he made his way to the table. His eyes skipping past the empty chair that he assumed was for the missing panelist, Honda grinned excitedly when he saw the lead goal tender next, and then…”Yama Yasuki!” The brunette pinked slightly when the other looked at him upon hearing the gasped name, the colour instantly draining away when he saw the disgust and dislike in the older male’s eyes. Dropping his gaze, Honda began to panic inwardly, wondering if Yama knew of their relationship and was harboring resentment against him because of it. He worried his lip for a moment, debating as to whether or not he should ask for someone different to sit in his biological father’s stead. But, before he could speak up, the coach had started the interview.

The first several minutes were spent in stating his qualifications and, slowly but surely, Honda began to relax, his arrogance and bravado returning with each credential they listed off. By the time they were done reviewing his awards and statistics from the past five years, he was practically preening, certain that he was a shoe-in for the position of second-string center. Allowing his thoughts to wander for a moment, he visualized himself following in Yama’s footsteps, father and son taking the soccer world by storm as they led the Shonan to victory after victory.

“Honda-kun?” The brunette blinked, pulling himself from his thoughts and nodding upon hearing his name. “In reviewing your transcripts, we were pleased to see that you’d rounded yourself out quite well as far as your classes went; so many aspiring athletes attempt to take the easy road by limiting their choices to the most basic of academics and run-of-the-mill electives. Now, in the majority of your classes, you’ve more than met our expectations. But, could you please explain your below-average mark in Art History and Appreciation?”

The benign smile that had been pasted to Honda’s face since he’d entered the room abruptly turned down in a scowl. “The art sensei is prejudiced against athletes,” he explained dourly. “No matter what I did, I couldn’t please him. But, I stuck it out; I’d hate to have people think that Honda Hiroto gave up when the going got rough, you know?” he concluded with a conspiratorial wink.

The coach frowned slightly, and then made a notation on Honda’s file. “Very well.” He paused, glanced at his watch, and then he looked at the other panel members, a smile curving up his mouth. “I need to break; it’s time for Alyssa’s phone call. My daughter,” he explained to Honda as he rose to his feet. “Whenever I’m on the road, I call her every morning and every night.”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the unprofessional behavior, rolling his eyes when the goalie whispered something to Yama and then exited the room as well- leaving him alone, he realized, with the man who had fathered him. Unable to help himself, he stared at the other male and when, after a moment, Yama still hadn’t looked in his direction, he rose to his feet and moved hesitantly to the table. “I uh… I take it you know who I am,” he began, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. “I mean, the way you looked at me…”

“Oh yes, Honda-kun; I know _all_ about you,” Yama replied icily, finally meeting the other’s gaze, the younger male once again taken aback by the intense dislike in his eyes. “And, it is only out of my respect for the coach that I consented to sit in on your interview. So, whatever it is you want…”

“I don’t want anything from you!” Honda blurted out, stammering an apology for his interruption. “I just… I wanted to let you know that I didn’t buy into that crap story _Molly Kawai_ tried to peddle to everyone. I mean, I believe that you’re my biological father… There are too many similarities between us to doubt that…” His ingratiating smile faltered slightly when the dislike in those eyes deepened exponentially. “Uh… but as far as the bit about you being… you know… _gay/ _… Well, I didn’t believe it for a minute. Frankly, I don’t blame you for ditching her. There’s something _majorly_ wrong with that woman…”__

__“She chose to embrace her family’s fine ideals of bigotry, stupidity and selfishness!” Yama interrupted coldly in turn. “And, the traits must be ingrained in her genetics, because it’s obvious that even though you didn’t grow up under her tutelage, she’s passed them on to you! Of course, you were doomed from the beginning, given my family’s similar attitudes.” He smirked humorlessly at the shock on the younger male’s face, the grin widening and becoming sincere when the goalie entered the room and moved to stand behind him. “As for your other assumption…” He reached over his shoulder and grasped one of the hands that had come to rest there, tipping his head back to smile lovingly at the man behind him. “I was young and confused, and Molly was a last ditch, _desperate > effort to appease my family… to try and salvage myself in their eyes. But, as soon as I left that night- as soon as I had sobered up, I realized my mistake. Thankfully, I was scheduled to leave for training just a few days later, and once I did, I never looked back.” He tightened his hand on his partner’s. “Fortunately, my relationship with Michiru is open and loving enough to where we were able to face the shock of your existence- and the subsequent media circus that the discovery elicited- together.”__ _

___“I…” Honda swallowed, but before he could attempt to speak again, the coach came back into the room. His eyes a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment and uncertainty, he gazed at Yama for a moment, and then slowly made his way back to his chair. Numbly, he listened to the panel review the glowing recommendations he’d received from his coach and the principal, his anxiety easing a bit when they read over the personal recommendation he’d procured from one of the Domino Daily News’ top sports writers. ‘Honestly, Hiroto,’ he berated himself. ‘You’re a shoe-in! There’s no way that a decision like this could be swayed by Yama Yasuki; no matter _how_ good a player he is, he’s still only one. And, with my credentials and those recommendations, they couldn’t possibly turn me down.’_ _ _

___“And now, for the final part of our review.” Once again, the coach’s voice interrupted the teen’s thoughts. “If you will recall your application, Honda-kun, you were asked to provide three different sources from which we could choose and interview random character witnesses…”_ _ _

___Honda sighed inwardly, a broad smile of relief threatening to curve up his mouth. With the places he’d listed, there wasn’t any _way_ things could deteriorate. ‘I’m _so _in!’ he crowed silently, already formulating his acceptance response.___ _ _

_____“Unfortunately, we had to eliminate two of them off the bat. The small retail shop you were employed at last summer was recently purchased by a larger corporation, and its employees are now under that company’s ‘gag order’. And as for the Domino Sports Association, our absent panel member brought up- and we all three agreed- that since your three references are all members of said association, it really wouldn’t provide us with the diversity we were looking for. Fortunately, Domino High School is large enough to where we knew we could get a good variety of input. Don’t worry, Honda-kun,” the coach reassured upon seeing the anxiety blossom on the teen’s face. “It all worked out.” He paused and gave a small laugh. “Granted, we had our moment of panic when we found out your coach wouldn’t be present to escort Yama-kun around to conduct the interviews, but fortunately one of our trustees- the gentleman who is running late today, as a matter of fact- was able to step in and cover.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Honda swallowed thickly as the coach turned the review over to Yama, and as his self-confidence waned, he felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach that left him almost nauseous. He’d been counting on the coach to hand pick who the panel member would speak to, and if this other person had directed Yama- who was already prejudiced against him- to the ‘wrong people’…_ _ _ _ _

_____Within minutes, the brunette’s worst fears were confirmed. Staring right at him as if pronouncing some sort of judgment, Yama read statement after statement that told of Honda’s narrow-mindedness, his propensity to bully- both physically and verbally, and his tendency to use his status as a favored athlete to sway the principal and teachers alike. By the time he sat down, all three men at the table were staring at him, varying degrees of disgust and disappointment in their eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____“This is most distressing, Honda-kun,” the coach said as he shook his head and slowly rose to his feet. “But, it is also the reason why we added the random character witnesses to our interviewing process. It’s far too easy for people to hand cull their references; this way, we can get a truer picture of what a candidate is like. And, while I’m not necessarily accusing you of padding your references, I must say…” He shook his head again. “I’m sorry, Honda-kun. The Shonan Belmare has a wide diversity of cultures, religions, and lifestyle preferences. We can’t afford to have someone with your… narrow scope of what is and is not acceptable causing waves. And, the way that you seemingly will do whatever it takes to advance yourself irregardless of the cost to others is quite offensive. It’s obvious to me that while you do possess the physical skills, you have neither the responsibility nor the maturity to warrant our awarding you the position.” Turning away with an air of finality, he told the other two to break for ten minutes while he made ready for the next interviewee._ _ _ _ _

_____Numbly, Honda rose to his feet, unable to fathom that his lifelong dream had just been shattered by a single, unfortunate circumstance. Had his coach only been there the day that Yama had come, things would have been so much different; even the man’s obvious prejudice of him wouldn’t have held much water compared to the glowing character references he would have received from the correct group of peers… Suddenly, a wave of anger rushed through him and he blindly stormed through the doors. “ _Damn_ it!” he hissed lowly, roughly grabbing his jacket from the rack by the desk. “I don’t know why the hell the coach wasn’t there that day, but…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“He was at the middle school, giving a presentation on the importance of working as a team.” Honda’s head snapped to the side at the drawl, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw Kaiba Seto leaning casually against the wall. “Mokuba’s teacher had asked me to speak, but I was needed elsewhere. So, I suggested she call him.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“You… I… _What_?” Honda still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Kaiba was there._ _ _ _ _

_____“Kami, are you deaf as well as dense?” Seto righted himself and slowed his speech as if talking to a young child. “Your coach was at my brother’s school…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah, I got that!” Honda snapped, ignoring the scowl he earned for interrupting. “But, what in the hell are you…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Ahh, Kaiba-san!” Both brunettes turned at the voice. “And here I thought we’d have to start the second interview without you!” Honda gaped in disbelief when the Shonan coach heartily shook Kaiba’s hand. Ignoring the shorter teen, he drew the taller away to the side. “And, thank you so much for filling in and assisting Yama,” Honda heard him say as they continued to walk toward the conference room. “I’m just glad you happened to be at home and free the day he was in town; I can only imagine…”_ _ _ _ _

_____Just outside the door, Kaiba stopped and, murmuring something to the coach, casually stepped back to Honda’s side. “I warned you,” he murmured smugly. “All you had to do was back off and leave him alone, but you were too dense to even do that… let alone take the time to research the team you supposedly loved so much.” After a brief moment, his smirk widened slightly. “You still don’t get it,” he drawled slowly, his eyes mocking and derisive. “Let me spell it out for you.” He took a step closer to the other. “KaibaCorp has been a sponsor of the Shonan Belmare for _ages_.” He chuckled coldly at the comprehension dawning in Honda’s eyes. “Granted, we were always a ‘silent partner’, but this year, I decided it was time to take a more… personal interest in the team. Naturally, they were more than happy to let me in on the applications and interviews committee- especially seeing as this year’s foremost contender was from my hometown. Quite the coincidence that, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Not giving Honda the opportunity to answer, he continued. “Anyway, when they asked for my input as to who should conduct the random interviews, I naturally suggested Yama Yasuki; it only made sense seeing as how he’d be working so closely with the lucky candidate. And, being the conscientious trustee that I am, I _naturally_ arranged to be the one to show him around the school… _Nobody_ messes with what’s mine,” he growled suddenly, his eyes flashing fiercely as he leaned forward mere inches from Honda’s face. “ _Nobody_ hurts my family and walks away unscathed. You’re damned lucky you got off as light as you did, and I promise you, you _won’t_ receive the same leniency if there’s a ‘next time’.” With that, he stepped back and turned away, pausing to drawl over his shoulder, “And, thanks for cluing me in on that retail shop; I’d been looking for someplace to pilot an exclusively KaibaCorp outlet. Consider the fact that I didn’t _totally_ decimate you your compensation for the tip.” _ _ _ _ _

_____Stunned beyond the capability for speech, Honda watched him walk away, watched as the conference room door swung shut on his dreams with a resounding finality. It had taken him years to build his skills, his reputation and his name – and it had taken less than three months for Kaiba Seto to bring it all crashing down around him. And the sad part was, he hadn’t even seen it coming. He hadn’t even had a clue._ _ _ _ _

_____*****_ _ _ _ _

_____Jou’s eyes sparkled in anticipation as the limo turned into the drive, a pleased smile curving up his lips when the brightly lit mansion came into view. He couldn’t believe he was actually living there… that every one of the elegant Christmas candles that stood in the countless windows had been lit just for him. Happy tears threatened when he thought about how this was just another testament to how much Seto loved him- that the brunette would willingly embrace such a new, foreign tradition just to see the blonde happy._ _ _ _ _

_____Slowly, the limo made the slick curve, and Jou couldn’t help but laugh at how careful Jiro was to stop as close to the steps as possible, just to spare him from having to be in the bitter cold any longer than necessary. It was incredible; a month ago, he’d been wasting away in a virtually loveless home and now, he had not only Seto and Mokuba, but an entire staff of wonderful people who were determined to dote on him as well. ‘And Shi-chan and the Geshu’s,’ he added silently, his smile widening when he thought about they day he’d spent with the three, setting up his sister’s room and their Christmas tree while Seto had been away on some last minute business. ‘Now I truly _am_ happier than I’ve ever been, knowing she’s safe and well cared for, too.’_ _ _ _ _

_____A soft rap on the window alerted him to the chauffeur’s presence, and moments later, the limo door opened into the winter air. “Thank you, Jiro,” Jou said sincerely, snuggling into the soft warmth of the Columbia parka that Seto had purchased for him. “Merry Christmas!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“And to you in turn, Jounouchi-san,” Jiro nodded, adding with an affectionate chuckle, “Now, get inside, or Kaiba-sama will have both our hides.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Grinning and nodding, Jou did as he’d been bidden. As the large front doors closed on the cold, he sighed contentedly, his smile remaining as he slipped off his coat and boots. He felt safe here. Wanted. Loved. And, though the house appeared to be deserted at that moment, it really didn’t matter. The feelings were as much a part of the mansion as its scent and décor. They were the feelings of finally coming home._ _ _ _ _

_____Figuring Seto was still wrapping things up at work, he headed upstairs, his smile widening as he caught sight of their Christmas tree out of the corner of his eye from the first landing. His heart was so full that he didn’t think it was possible to be any happier- until he opened the door to their bedroom. The sight that met his eyes caught him completely off guard and he stood gaping- until Seto finally took pity and, chuckling, rose from his chair and went to draw him into the room._ _ _ _ _

_____“Welcome home, Katsuya,” he murmured as he took his hand. Still grinning slightly, he leaned down and brushed a kiss over the blonde’s lips. “Merry Christmas.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Seto…” Wide eyed, Jou gazed around their room, transfixed by the changes his lover had made. Elegant tapers were scattered everywhere, their soft, flickering light giving the room a gentle, intimate glow. To the left of their bed, a small table had been set up, and two covered plates sat waiting in front of each chair, a mouthwatering platter of bite-sized cake squares and decadent ganaches nestled between the two settings. A rich burgundy cover had replaced the normal blue on the duvet, and as a finishing touch, a small potted Christmas tree had been decorated and placed in front of the balcony doors- a miniature copy of their larger one downstairs. “I can’t believe it…”_ _ _ _ _

_____Preening inwardly at his success, Seto led his stunned lover to the table and carefully seated him, planting a soft kiss in the silken, blonde locks before moving to the other side. “It’s not much,” he explained as he sat and removed the lid from Jounouchi’s plate. “I figured the Geshu’s probably stuffed you full while you were there today, but your appetite’s been so good as of late that I didn’t want to not have _any_ supper when you got home.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It looks _delicious_ , Seto,” Jou replied as he gazed at the light meal that Kaya had prepared for them. Smiling, he picked up his fork, and then asked where Mokuba was. “Not that I’m complaining about the time alone by _any_ means,” he added with a chuckle. “I’m just curious…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Kaya took him home with her to make cookies, which they’re then going to deliver to Shizuka and the Geshu’s.” Seto’s eyes darkened with promise as he poured the blonde a glass of Shiraz to accompany the petit filet on his plate. “I asked your Santa Claus for time alone with you for my Christmas present,” he purred, the intense blue of his gaze deepening further when he saw the responding flare in Katsuya’s cheeks and eyes. “And, me being who I am, naturally, he delivered early.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Jou had to chuckle at that, the soft, husky timbre of his laugh sending an imperceptible shudder of pleasure up the brunette’s spine. “Good man, that Santa Claus,” he murmured, flashing Seto a grin. “Especially seeing as I know first hand just how naughty you’ve been as of late,” he added teasingly before taking a bite of the perfectly prepared meal._ _ _ _ _

_____“Hnn…” The blonde looked up at that, his breath catching when he saw the base desire in Seto’s eyes. “It’s a good thing he _did _come early then, because I plan on being _much_ naughtier…”___ _ _ _ _

_______“Seto…” The taller male growled at the pleading whimper and, his meal forgotten, he slid from his chair to Katsuya’s side, slipping his arms around his lover’s waist as he hungrily captured his mouth. Feeling the soft, pliant lips part so eagerly beneath his own, he plundered the sweet, wet heat, cupping the blonde’s ass as soon as he stood and then picking him up in his arms. Without ending the kiss, he carried the smaller teen over to their bed and gently laid him down, his eyes going near-black with lust at the vision that awaited him when he finally broke away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“ _Perfect_ ,” he rasped as he devoured his lover from head to toe with his eyes, the image of Katsuya’s blushed and panting lips and wantonly stained cheeks, the sight of the massive hardness straining eagerly against the blonde’s trousers indelibly seared in his mind. Moaning low in his throat, he sank to the bed and once again ravaged the other’s mouth, pulling back with a groaned “ _So_ gorgeous,” as he brought a thumb up to brush over that full, swollen, _delectable ___lower lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Whimpering and writhing beneath that gaze, harder than he’d ever remembered being, Jou turned his head and captured the teasing thumb, his lust-hazed eyes locking with Seto’s as he drew it into his mouth. Bucking his hips reflexively, he laved and suckled the digit, his expression turning to one of pleading as he began to tease the tip with his teeth and tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The brunette groaned softly and slowly withdrew his thumb, only to replace it with his delving tongue. Hungrily exploring every surface, he pulled the blonde up slightly to tug off his sweater, his hands greedily skating over the warm, smooth skin of his lover’s chest and back. After a moment, he broke their embrace just long enough to remove his own shirt before partially straddling his lover, his knee thrust between Katsuya’s thigh to lightly tease at his cock. “ _God_ ,” he groaned against the blonde’s mouth when he arched and mewled in response, his own erection hard and needy against the smaller male’s hip. “Want you _so_ bad…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jou’s only reply was to writhe against Seto’s leg, his capacity for speech having temporarily fled in the wake of his overwhelming need. His head falling back with a breathy moan, he mapped out the brunette’s broad chest, his thumbs finding and pressing against the taut brown nipples before teasing them with feather-light circles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Growling in response, Seto buried his face in the juncture of Jou’s shoulder and neck, his mouth locking onto his lover’s pulse point. As he pressed himself tighter to the other, he laved and suckled at the area and then nipped hard enough to draw blood, groaning loudly as the metallic tang flooded his senses. His tongue lightly caressing the area in an effort to soothe the sting, he slid a hand back to lightly skim over the prominent bulge in Katsuya’s pants, cupping and squeezing the massive hardness and then thumbing open the button. Pulling away from his love bite, he lowered the zipper, shifting his position again so he could completely divest his lover of the remainder of his clothing. The scent of Katsuya’s arousal permeated the air and, his own cock throbbing painfully in response, Seto removed his own slacks and boxers, unable to tear his eyes away from the other’s perfect form. “ _God _, you’re gorgeous,” he breathed as he propped himself up on one elbow, tracing random patterns across his lover’s abdomen with his other hand.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jou’s cock jerked with each tender caress, the quivering head slick with his need. “More,” he managed, groaning wantonly when his gaze dropped to the other’s engorged length. “God, Seto, _please_!“ he begged, another spurt of pre-seed oozing down his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Katsuya...” Brushing his lips over the blonde’s, Seto traced around his opening, groaning at how easily his fingers were accepted when he pressed against the puckered hole. After a couple of gentle probes he pushed in deeper, dropping his mouth to the blonde’s weeping cock head and purring as he suckled the essence from his tip as he teased at his sweet spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The smaller male keened and arched toward that heat, whimpering when Seto chuckled lowly and pulled away. Crying out in frustration, Jou fisted his hands in the brunette’s hair, tugging him up into a needy kiss as he wantonly thrust down on the fingers. Wanting, _needing_ more, he pulled himself away from his lover and rolled to his hands and knees, dropping his torso to the mattress. Cocking his head to the side, wantonly widening his stance in offering, he reached down to fondle his own shaft, his voice a sultry, husky whisper as he once again murmured, “ _Please_!...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seto nearly came on the spot at the erotic vision before him. His hands caressing over Katsuya’s perfect ass, he moved behind the other. Pressing his come-slicked head to the blonde’s entrance, he filled him balls deep with one, perfect snap of his hips. Hearing his lover cry out, he remained still, save for gently caressing the small of the other’s back. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, leaning forward to ply the trembling shoulders with tender kisses. “Are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes…” Jou pushed back, mewling kittenishly as his prostate was nudged. “ _Ohh_ yes…” Wantonly, he started to rock against his lover, grinding his hips in a circular motion against Seto’s groin, keening when their tight, full sacs brushed together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The brunette hissed in pleasure at the other’s movements. Placing one last kiss to the nape of his lover’s neck, he moved his hands to Katsuya’s hips as he slowly pulled out to his crown. His fingers digging in slightly, he drove back in hard and deep, his carnal growl mingling with the blonde’s pleasured cry as he established a fast, primal rhythm, each thrust striking the other’s prostate with unerring accuracy. “ _God_ I love you,” he growled, the sounds his lover was making, the tightness of his channel, the sheer _perfection_ of their coupling driving his desire to unimaginable heights. “So close,” he panted, reaching down and stroking his lover’s shaft in time with his thrusts. “So very… Oh _fuck_ , Katsuya!” His head dropping back in a feral roar, Seto emptied himself deep inside the blonde’s passage, his hips continuing to pump with every pulse of his seed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jou cried out in ecstasy as the heat of his lover flooded him. Dropping his head back down to the mattress, he thrust furiously into Seto’s hand, coming with a wail of his lover’s name, his release coating the brunette’s fist and the duvet beneath him.  
Seto couldn’t help it; groaning lowly, he thrust in one last time, allowing the tight, spasming passage to milk him of every drop before reluctantly pulling out, carefully easing his arms around the blonde’s waist as he gently rolled onto his side. “Perfect,” he purred as he spooned around his lover’s still trembling body. “My perfect, perfect love…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you, too, Seto,” Jou murmured, a soft, pleasured sound leaving his lips when he felt the other tenderly wipe him clean before the heavy warmth of the blankets settled over his body. Turning in Seto’s embrace, he nestled into the other’s broad chest, letting his eyes drift closed. He knew they couldn’t stay there all night; Mokuba would be home, and they’d have to be presentable for a little while- at least until he went to bed. But for now, lying there in Seto’s arms, all was perfect as it was. And, for the first time in his life, he knew beyond a doubt that he was, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	17. Epilogue

Jou sighed as he settled back into the limo seat, a contented smile on his face. It seemed like he hadn’t had a moment’s peace over the past forty-eight hours, but as he looked back upon the events of those two days, he knew that even if he could, he wouldn’t change a single thing about them. ‘And, especially not about today,’ he thought to himself, another happy sigh escaping him.

It had started the day before, on February 3rd. Not only was it Setsubun, but it had also been graduation day for those who had successfully completed the accelerated syllabus. Granted, the holiday hadn’t really added much fuss to the flurry of getting ready for the ceremony, and Jou had to admit, he’d found it rather poetic that he and Seto were graduating on the ‘Eve of Spring’, as it were. But, the comedic fish-heads that Geshu-sensei had had his freshman art class do had been hung in the gymnasium where the ceremony was held, and he’d been unable to completely hide his snicker as he’d gazed up at them… earning him a surreptitiously arched brow a couple of times during his lover’s speech.

Afterward, he, Seto, and their ‘family’, which consisted of Mokuba, Shizuka and the Geshus, had gone out for a celebratory dinner. The meal had been full of laughter and fun and, thankfully, had been completely private. Jou still wasn’t used to the fawning he received whenever he was out with the tall brunette, and oftentimes, he found it hard to relax. But Seto, as usual, had taken that into consideration. Knowing that the publicity hounds would be even worse that night due to his giving the Valedictory address, he’d arranged for a private room at the Pink Cow. The restaurant was an offshoot of the one in Tokyo, and it was doing _extremely_ well in Domino; as soon as Seto had found out the opening date, he’d made reservations for that night, knowing that his lover would enjoy the eclectic menu and artistic atmosphere. 

They hadn’t stayed late, as Mokuba and Shizuka both had school the next morning. However, on their way out of the restaurant the manager had stopped them, asking Jou for a moment of his time. His brow arched in confusion, the blonde had acquiesced and, after receiving an equally confused look from Seto, he’d allowed the man to draw him off to the side. The conversation hadn’t taken long and, by the time they were done, Jou had been on cloud nine. Grinning widely, he’d returned to Seto and, as they’d walked out to the limo, he’d told him what the manager had wanted. It turned out that the restaurant was in need of someone to catalogue and track the constantly changing art displays, as well as recruit up-and-coming amateur artists for the establishment.

“I don’t know how he heard about me, Seto,” Jou had continued excitedly as they’d climbed into the vehicle. “But it sounds just perfect to me; I can do most of the work from home and not have to…” Suddenly, he’d stopped, having caught sight of Geshu’s pleased grin before the older man could hide it. Immediately, he’d known who’d been behind the offer but, when Jou had tried to thank him, the sensei had merely ‘tut-tutted’ the words away.

“I didn’t do it for you, Katsuya; I did it for me and my ego. Can’t have my prize graduate working for just _anyone_ , you know. Plus, now you’ll have no excuse to not go on to University and make even more of yourself,” he’d added with a satisfied nod of his head.

By the time Jou had sufficiently recovered from his shock, they’d arrived at the Geshu’s home. Determined to thank the man properly for all that he’d done for him since day one, Jou had walked them to the door, taking Geshu-sensei by surprise by hurriedly drawing him into an affectionate hug. “I don’t know how, or if I’ll _ever_ be able to repay you,” he’d murmured as he’d stepped away. “But, I do know that if I ever have the need to call upon someone as a ‘father’, I’d like it to be you.”

His eyes glittering suspiciously, Geshu had turned slightly away. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, m’ boy,” he’d replied gruffly, clasping Jou’s shoulder warmly for a moment before dropping his hand and heading into the house.

Jou’s smile widened and he stretched luxuriously before curling back up on the seat again. After that, he, Seto, and Mokuba had returned home and, once the younger Kaiba was in bed, they’d held their own private celebration. The blonde licked his lips and purred at the memory of the night they’d shared. Contrary to his public façade, his lover was _such_ a romantic; while they’d had their fair share of quick sessions and wanton… _fucking_ , there was nothing more breathtaking- more mind blowing- than being made love to by Seto. The passion didn’t wane, not by a long shot. And, when combined with the sensual caresses and loving words… Jou shivered and shifted himself with a rueful chuckle. ‘Okay, Katsuya; time to move on to something else…’

Deliberately, he forwarded his thoughts to more recent events- mainly the hearing from which he was returning. It had been nearly six weeks since Shizuka had moved in with the Geshus, and almost eight since she’d been taken away from Molly. The doctor at Hiroo Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital had finished his evaluation of the woman and had submitted his findings to the judge.

As confident as Jou had been that his sister wouldn’t have to go back, he hadn’t been able to help but feel nervous when he’d stepped into the courtroom. However, within minutes, his fears had been assuaged; Molly had indeed been found incompetent. She’d been diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder, but was refusing to acknowledge her illness and denying the need for medication or psychotherapy. She still maintained that Jou and his father were the root of all her problems, and she physically lashed out at anyone who suggested differently—to the point where she’d had to be sedated and restrained multiple times to avoid injury to herself and to others.

The Geshus had been offered permanent custody and, naturally, they’d accepted, Shizuka’s wide, happy smile putting to rest any doubts as to how the girl would feel about the decision. The _only_ blemish to the day had been when they’d passed the bench on the way out and had overheard the physician mention Honda’s name to the judge. “I think if her biological son would just come to terms and contact her, it would help immensely,” the man had sighed. “But, he seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth and, even if we _were_ able to find him, I don’t know that it would do us any good.”

Instantly, the joy had faded from Shizuka’s face and, as soon as they were clear of the courtroom, she’d almost desperately grasped at Jounouchi’s arm. “Is that true?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly. “Is Honda-kun really… gone?”

Jou had nodded and had drawn her into a hug. “He left shortly after Shogatsu, Shi-chan,” he’d sighed. “Didn’t bother telling the coach or Yugi- none of his other friends; he just… left. I guess his parents know where he is, but they aren’t saying anything.” He‘d given a disgusted snort. “Apparently, they feel like ‘their poor boy’ has been through enough and that he deserves a fresh start. Beyond that, they won’t say a word.” Easing back, he’d tipped up his sister’s chin. “He took the coward’s way out, Shi-chan,” he’d said, his voice kind but firm. “Instead of accepting things for what they were and working through them, he ran. And, in the long run, he’ll end up an even bigger loser because of it.”

The blonde opened his eyes with a sigh as he felt the vehicle stop, instinctively knowing that they’d arrived home. Thankfully, Shizuka had realized the truth behind his answer and, by the time the Geshus had caught up from signing the paperwork, her smile had once again been in place. ‘It’s over,’ he mused to himself as he stepped inside and toed off his shoes, a happy grin of his own curving up his lips. ‘It’s finally over, and life can move on without any fear for both of us.’

The thought warming his mind and his heart, he set out to look for his lover, hoping that the business that had kept the brunette from attending the hearing with him had concluded. Not finding him in his study or in the den, he headed upstairs. His brow furrowed when he entered their room and he found Seto’s suit jacket carefully draped over the desk chair but no Seto. Stepping back out into the hall, he called his name.

“I’m down here, Katsuya.”

Jou’s brow arched as his lover’s voice came wafting from around the corner. Shrugging out of his own jacket and laying it on the bed, he hurried in that direction, pausing in surprise when he saw the brunette standing at the foot of what he could only assume were stairs that led to the attic. “Seto, what…”

A gentle finger silenced his query. “You’ll find out soon enough,” the taller male replied with an enigmatic grin, moving away from the blonde and walking deliberately slow up the steps. “How did it go at court today?” he asked over his shoulder, chuckling when he saw the curiosity in the blonde’s eyes. “Kawaii…”

Jou coloured slightly and blew a raspberry at his lover. “It went fine. Shizuka’s permanently with the Geshus until… Oh, Kami!” he interrupted himself with a gasp, his eyes wide as he stepped onto the landing.

“Happy Graduation, Love,” Seto murmured with a satisfied smile as he moved behind the blonde and draped his arms around him, chuckling softly when the smaller teen continued to stammer and gape. He really couldn’t blame the other; he’d been equally as impressed by the success of the conversion. There was no sign at all that the attic had once been heavily draped and filled with boxes and sundry items. Instead, the sun shone in through the two walls of windows, the freshly scrubbed and polished hardwood floor reflected softly in the glass. Easels, tables, and a pottery wheel were scattered throughout the large space, and a small kiln and drying rack occupied one of the corners. Along one of the long, inner walls sat rolls filled with canvas and paper, as well as a storage unit filled with every supply an artist would ever need. A small refrigerator and stereo system sat in the corner opposite the kiln, and midway between them was a long utility sink for cleaning up. All told, the room had been transformed into the perfect artist’s studio- just as Katsuya declared when he turned and flung his arms around the brunette’s neck.

“It’s beautiful, Seto,” he said, his eyes starry as he pressed a dazed kiss to his lover’s lips. “I can’t _believe_ … I mean, I can, but…” He trailed off and shook his head with a soft chuckle. “Thank you,” he finally managed. “And not just for this, but for everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Katsuya,” Seto murmured, pulling him close again, marveling in the way the soft lighting caused the gold in his hair to shine as he caressed through the tresses. “It’s a part of what being in love… being a _family_ is all about.” 

Jou fell silent at that, simply replying with a soft kiss to his lover’s cheek and then relaxing into his arms. Seto was right, he realized. The words- for them- weren’t necessary. Loosing a contented sigh, he realized that he would have the rest of his life to demonstrate in kind just how much he loved the other. He knew that not a day would pass by without him letting the brunette know just how much he cared for him, and in turn, he knew that Seto would remind him just how special he truly was. A soft smile curved across his lips. Six months ago, he would never have dreamed that he would ever find love or acceptance, but now, as he felt the comforting embrace envelop him, he realized that Seto truly loved him for him. And that was the greatest feeling of all.


End file.
